


Pride and Prejudice and Omegas

by agirlcalledbob



Series: Pride and Prejudice and Omegas [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alpha!HarryHart, Alpha!Lancelot, Alpha!Merlin, Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, De-Aged Characters, Eggsy is Elizabeth, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and minor angst, HEA, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin is Darcy, Michelle Unwin isnt great, Minor romances happen fast, Omega!Eggsy, Omega!Ryan, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a/b/o au, explicit - Freeform, omega!sebastian, sorry been mean to Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbob/pseuds/agirlcalledbob
Summary: Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin is a poor boy from a poor family, and his mother is determined for him to marry well, so he, and his family, can live a comfortable life. But, for an Omega, he is strong and won't bow down to some Alpha controlling his every move. How long can he fight against the expectations of society?A/B/O dynamics set in an AU - regency (don't expect the same levels of propriety - in any factor)





	1. Welcome to town

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's Note: An omegaverse retelling of Pride and Prejudice - don't expect it to follow the original too strongly*  
Characters are de-aged to fit more closely with P&P (and also give them more life for their HEAs) - Eggsy and his siblings are 20 and under, Merlin, Harry etc are in their mid 30s

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single Alpha in possession of a good fortune must be in want of an Omega. That the Alpha in question may doubt that being the case is regarded as secondary to the need of such families of good name they find themselves in the vicinity of.

“My dear Mr London,” Mrs Unwin simpered, gently patting the man’s broad shoulder as she laid a delectable platter of sweet things before the half-brother of her sadly lamented husband, “did you hear Netherfield Park is let at last?”  
“I did, my good lady, and by no less than Sir Harold Hart, a man of good name, excellent temperament, and even more superb fortune.”  
“And no Omega, as I understand it?”  
“You understand correctly, though I urge caution. He is rumoured as being a straightforward man of simple tastes and unlikely to react positively to attention of an overbearing nature.”

Michelle Unwin shrugged her expressive shoulders, before hiding that true taste of her cynicism with a flutter and giggle.  
“It is a fine thing for the children, anyway. _Quite_ a large fortune, I’ve been told.”  
“Largely because he doesn’t have an Omega to spend it on, I suspect,” though Jack kept that thought under his breath. 

“And who do you foresee as a good match for Sir Harold? Gary, I presume, as the oldest?” Michelle’s brow furrowed just for a moment.  
“Well, of course, our Eggsy would be a perfect match for any Alpha. So wonderfully witty and engaging.” Jack had some doubts, though kept them to himself. Not that Eggsy wasn’t, exactly as his mother said, both witty and engaging. A little too witty sometimes, and sharp too; sharp, intelligent, outspoken, and handsome. All of which would have been wonderful traits in an Alpha or even, at a push, a Beta. But Eggsy presenting as an Omega had left everyone in shock, and been quite the nine day’s wonder in the town. “But perhaps Ryan would be more appropriate.”  
“Or even, perhaps meeting the man must, by necessity, be a good beginning for any courtship.”  
“Indeed, I will send Eggsy to town as soon as he and Ryan are back from their walk across the fields to see if they can encounter him. Although,” she pondered, her eye, as ever, on the prize, “Amelia might be better for a first introduction. She is so good humoured and joyful, that may suit him better, even if she is younger.” Jack had his doubts about that too – Amelia being less joyful and more overbearingly self-absorbed, a little like her mother, who was blind to her faults. “I know! You must visit Sir Harold and welcome him to the neighbourhood, and determine who of the children he will be most suited with.”  
“Such a shame none of the children presented as Alpha and could take the mantle of visitor independently,” Jack grumbled.  
“Well, Daisy _is_ Beta, but as the youngest, she can’t do it. More a shame that none presented as Alpha to save our poor miniature estate from the ravages of inheritance law.”  
“It can’t be helped, good lady. Be thankful that such beautiful Omegas as you have borne are far more likely to secure good marriages, even without the promise of a dowry.”

Mrs Unwin was certainly thankful for that, even if the options were regretfully limited in their small town. A whole family of Betas, as Daisy was, would have undoubtedly been due to be made penniless when her much loved husband had died some years ago, fighting for King and Country. The terms of the inheritance meant that, with no Alpha children, the estate was going to pass to a distant cousin, one Jamal Collins. As it was, they had the hope that good marriages could be made for the older children and ensure that she and Daisy were not left destitute, though time was running out with Eggsy due to reach his majority of twenty-one before the year was out. Regardless of his good looks, he would undoubtedly be far less alluring to well-sprung Alphas when that happened and, frustratingly, he didn’t even seem bothered. Michelle was beginning to regret her arrogance when Eggsy had first debuted; with his excellent looks and quick mind she had assumed it was his right to turn down the many second-rate suitors who had come calling; young farmers and parochial country accountants. She had been sure he could do far better, for himself and for the rest of the family. But she had not accounted for the lack of choices around their small corner of the English countryside.

“I just think it’s purely evil,” Mrs Unwin was on one of her favourite tacks now, “that our home, the place Lee and I brought up our wonderful children, is to be snatched away, right from beneath our feet, and leave us impoverished, possibly on the streets. We’ll have to move, even, God forbid, to a filthy, sin-filled city, and who knows how that will affect my pure, sweet children. It’s such a travesty that you were passed over, as I know you would never see your brother’s own children abandoned.” 

Jack didn’t have as much sympathy as Mrs Unwin could have dreamed of; as the younger sibling and child of a woman twice widowed he hadn’t had _any_ inheritance, and been forced to enter a, fortunately successful, career as a barrister.   
“My good woman, you know the terms were through the paternal line, and I did not share Lee’s father.” Mrs Unwin huffed. In an abstract sense she was aware of that, but the technicalities were beyond her, mainly because she didn’t bother to try to understand. “Anyway, you ascribe nefarious motivations to Jamal that I’m not sure exist. Have you even met the boy? I understand he’s the same age as Eggsy.”  
“Exactly!” Mrs Unwin bewailed. “That is why he will be taking our house from us in six short months, when he turns twenty-one.”  
“Have you considered a match?”  
“With Eggsy?” And suddenly Michelle’s overblown trauma was somewhat unnervingly replaced by a shrewd narrowing of the eyes. “Could work, they are only very distant cousins after all. Same age. He isn’t betrothed, I know that much. I’ll invite him.” And with that happy thought, she seated herself by the window to painstakingly address a letter.

* * * * *

Eggsy was walking the fields with his next brother, Ryan. They were as close as only two Omega siblings could be, Ryan barely twelve-month younger than Eggsy, and they shared everything.  
“Mother is becoming almost impossible,” Eggsy huffed, linking his arm through Ryan’s as they strode out more forcefully: it wasn’t a proper walk if they didn’t lose their breath a little and come back glowing with perspiration, regardless of what their mother would have as appropriate behaviour.  
“She just wants you happy, Eggsy,” Ryan soothed in his soft way.  
“She wants me to find someone who will have cottages enough for my whole family to live, and there’s no such rich Alpha locally, so she’s getting desperate. Though, it could be worse than her sending me to London with uncle Jack.”  
“You think she will? I don’t think I’d like that. I hope she wouldn’t think of sending me.”  
“Don’t say such things, Ryan. I think it’s likely that’s why she invited him to stay, and I’m quite sure I couldn’t cope in the city without you. Besides, if mother does manage to get me married off, you’ll be next. Though she doesn’t seem half so worried about finding you a match.” Eggsy eyed his brother, whose rich brown hair reflected the sun with golden highlights and fell in soft waves over his ears, sometimes dipping over his huge caramel brown eyes. Ryan was beautiful; certainly the most beautiful of the Unwin children, sweet of face and peaceful of temperament, with plenty of fun in him to match the more light-hearted Eggsy, although he was better able to keep that side of him private than his older brother.

Eggsy did not have the soft beauty of his brother, being rather more strong in the jawline and broad in the shoulders, with a natural grace. It was accepted in the town that he did have magnificent eyes; a piercing, laughing aquamarine, and the split between those who appreciated his sharp wit and those who judged it as out of place was fairly equal. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the thundering of hooves, as two fine steeds crested the slope before Eggsy and Ryan. Eggsy couldn’t help remarking, in his own head, that they were ridden by two quality stallions too, as the horses drew closer.

“Good afternoon, boys, may we come closer? Do not be afraid of the horses.”  
“Yes, Sir, we are not afraid,” Eggsy, as the oldest, agreed. As they rode closer, keeping their mounts expertly in check, Eggsy reached out to stroke the withers of the closest beast, a stunning grey mare.  
“My name is Sir Harry, this is my friend the Right Honourable Earl of Lancelot. Am I correct in suspecting you are two of the Unwin children?” Eggsy thought he heard a snigger as the man introduced his friend, though put it down to a cough, perhaps.  
“Yes, Sir Harry. I am Gary, and this is my brother, Ryan.”  
“I knew I was right, tales of the Unwins’ beauty abound in the town and it would seem people are not exaggerating. Though I don’t recall a ‘Gary’. Are you a cousin of the house?”  
“No, Sir. You may have heard of me as Eggsy, Sir.”  
“And dare I ask where such a nickname arose?”  
“Childhood frivolity, I’m afraid, that has stuck with me.”  
“Well, frivolity isn’t all bad, and somehow it suits.” Sir Harry leaned back on his steed, pushing his long legs forward, appraising the two. “Yes, people, if anything, may have been understating, it would seem.” Eggsy wasn’t sure what he meant, though he would let the man have his eccentricities, which he understood was a usual trait of the very wealthy.

“Are there many good walks in the area?” Lord Lancelot asked, squinting against the afternoon sun, though Eggsy noted his warm hazel eyes never left Ryan’s face.  
“There are many, your Lordship,” Eggsy answered after a beat in which it was clear Ryan was too busy blushing and staring intently at the ground to fill.  
“Perhaps one day you will show us some good places to travel locally,” the Earl suggested, still watching the top of Ryan’s golden-brown head.  
“It sounds like a worthwhile way to spend an Autumn day, your Lordship. Well, it was nice to meet you Sir Harry, and you Lord Lancelot, but our mother is expecting us home.”  
“Of course, Eggsy. Say, before you continue your bracing exercise, I was thinking of having a ball at the house – I’ve taken on Netherfield Park for the year – would you respond to an invitation?”  
“I’m sure my mother would be ecstatic,” Eggsy responded with a slight bow as he guided Ryan down the slope toward their home.

* * * * *

“You are late for tea, boys,” their mother admonished.  
“I’m sorry, mother. We were waylaid speaking to two visitors.”  
“You mustn’t do that!” their mother shrilled. “This is why I dislike your habit of roaming the fields, not even clad in your proper ware. Who knows what you would do if you were accosted by an Alpha ruffian?”  
“Well, I don’t think Sir Harry or Lord Lancelot were ruffians, although they were undoubtedly Alphas,” Eggsy shrugged, demolishing a triangle of a sandwich in two bites.   
“What! You encountered Sir Harold?”  
“Yes, mother. He seemed nice. Although it was his friend, Lord Lancelot, who seemed most taken by Ryan, even if Ryan didn’t speak a word.” Ryan blushed furiously and his mother was, for once, stunned into silence. “He is having a ball soon, and invited us.” Further silence. Eggsy wondered if there was a way to store up these little shocks to keep quiet around for longer.

“I’m happy. It would seem I am saved the trauma of having to call upon Sir Harry myself,” Jack chuckled.  
“No, no. You must still go. There will be many families in the vicinity ready to push their Omegas onto a new knight. We never have any such thing. And he’s brought a Lord?”  
“An Earl, I understand,” Ryan quietly interjected.  
“My word. We must start working instantly. To your room, boys – we need to consider suitable attire to draw the Alphas.” Eggsy shuddered and shoved two more sandwiches into his mouth, reluctantly following his mother up the stairs. 

* * * * *

“What is your game, Harry? Why would you even use my full title, you know I hate it.”  
“It isn’t my game, James. It’s the play of society. Thank you, Percival.” Harry handed the reins of his horse to his Head Groom.  
“No problem, Sir Harry. Will you ride again tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Percival. Perhaps you will ride with us?”  
“If you desire it, Sir Harry.”  
“I do.”

When the two men were seated in the library, a decanter and soda siphon comfortably by Harry’s side, James stretched his legs toward the roaring fire.   
“You had no such intention to hold a ball while we rode through the town,” he opined.   
“I changed my mind.”  
“When we saw the Unwin boys.” It was a statement, not a question.   
“Well, you have eyes as well as I do, James. And nose too, I don’t doubt. I’m surprised balls are not being thrown weekly for two such beauties as those. And I’m even more surprised they have not been claimed yet.”  
“There was that woman in the town who suggested their mother expects rather greater things for them than their situation would allow.”  
“Yes, and that other gossiping old biddy who pointed out that their manse is going to some distant cousin shortly and the whole family will be on their uppers.”  
“Don’t be crude, Harry.”  
“Perhaps, but you know very bad things could befall such a family if they become desperate. We all know what happens to impecunious Omegas in the city.”  
“It’s not quite like you, Harry, to be so concerned with what may befall a family you do not even know. And I doubt you’re planning on swooping in and saving them. They may be stunning, but they aren’t exactly your type, are they?”  
“James!” Harry hissed, glancing to check a servant hadn’t somehow materialised in the room.  
“Well, ‘If you desire’! Have you bedded the man yet?”  
“Now who’s being crude? Besides, I wasn’t thinking of myself when I made the suggestion. I saw the way you were gazing at Ryan.”  
“He’s splendid, it’s true. And the sweet fruited scent of him…”  
“So… a ball it is.”

* * * * *

Eggsy and Ryan often spent their afternoons tucked away in the morning room, while their mother and Amelia made use of the drawing room, usually as a centre for meeting other Omegas calling in from the town, to pass gossip to and fro.   
“Come sit with us, Seb,” Eggsy hissed at his youngest brother when he saw him passing the open door.  
“Mother wants me to play,” Sebastian paused, obviously wanting to enter, but not wanting to disappoint his mother.  
“She’ll come find you if it’s desperate, Seb. Come entertain us instead.” Sebastian giggled, excited to get away with even the smallest escape, which his brothers, who he admired greatly, seemed to manage always. 

“What have you been practicing, Seb?” Ryan asked.  
“Mother wants me to play some awful dirge. Afternoon tea music. But I’ve been practicing my Beethoven, and my Piano Sonata 5 is really coming along. Mother says it’s too raunchy for her guests though.” Eggsy giggled. Seb wasn’t at all outspoken, until it came to his passions of music and poetry, though he was still impossibly shy about it outside the family. Eggsy was sure that, even if their mother saw sense and wanted Seb to play the more technical piece, Seb would be too demure to try it for the Misses Jones from the High Street. But he’d play for his brothers.  
“Play for us, Seb” Sebastian went to the piano and searched for his sheet music, carefully setting it up while Eggsy and Ryan looked on fondly.

He played the piece as Eggsy rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. When he finished they applauded quietly.  
“You’re better than ever, Seb. Your practice pays off,” Ryan encouraged.  
“We should have danced while Seb played,” Eggsy pouted at his realisation.  
“We will dance at Sir Harry’s ball,” Ryan consoled him.  
“You are lucky for an evening’s entertainment,” Seb looked a little sad and Ryan glanced to Eggsy.  
“Seb! You are quite included in the invitation.” Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure it was the truth; after all, Sir Harry had not met Seb, but he had no compunction in making sure it would become the truth.

Sebastian hadn’t had a coming out ball; in fact Eggsy was the only one who had, and when the quality of Alphas present in the town’s small Assembly Hall had been deemed as unacceptable by Michelle, she had refused to allow them to ‘waste time’ attending the annual event in future. The season had begun, and this year’s debutante ball would be happening in a few weeks, an event Amelia was haranguing her mother about, having turned sixteen a few months earlier and considering herself quite the old maid having had very little opportunity to meet eligible suitors from out of town.

There was a knock on the front door, and, after a few minutes, a fresh-faced Roxy burst into the morning room.  
“I thought I’d find you devils in here!” she crowed, pushing her thick golden hair off her face, pulling all three boys into a suffocating hug. Roxy’s father was the town’s most popular doctor, and she had inherited his pragmatism, and his interest in physical and mental well-being, and she was now training to be a doctor in one of London’s largest teaching hospitals. She was Eggsy’s closest friend outside his brothers and he missed her a great deal.  
“When did you return?” he asked, pushing his face into her neck, smelling the buttery warm bread scent of her, calming and loving. She stroked his back, letting him scent her like he was sure she’d have let her small brother do earlier. Despite their closeness, there had never been anything more than friendship between them and, to him, Roxy smelled like family.  
“I arrived late yesterday and I have four weeks before I have to go up again.”  
“You are nearly trained. Where will you practice? Here, with your father?”  
“I don’t know if I will do that. My father is not old and he loves his work. He will not take a break and you know I cannot be under his shadow forever. But I love our small town. I don’t think I want to stay always in London.”  
“Maybe a different small town?” Ryan suggested.  
“Perhaps. But enough of the boredom that is my life. You must tell me how Meryton has been in my absence.”  
“It has survived, but only just,” Eggsy joked with a pout.

“I half expected you to be mated on my return, Eggsy.”  
“What!”  
“That young Alpha that was staying with Sir Lucas was showing you a great deal of interest when I was here last. I kept waiting for some kind of news in one of your letters…” Eggsy thought back. Oh yes, it was Mr Du Preez that Roxy referred to, who had stayed with the main landowner of the vicinity for some time the year before. Eggsy had got along with him perfectly well but they had been nothing more than friends.  
“He wasn’t interested in me that way, Roxy. In fact, before he left there was a small scandal around him and a kitchen maid, I believe.”  
“And why wouldn’t you have told me that in one of your letters young man?! You are truly awful at gossiping, leaving me in London with all the boring and straight-laced Alphas who have time for nothing but studying and talking about how jolly clever they are. It is quite, quite dull, Eggsy, and I miss you.”  
“Surely you have your choice of Omegas to spend time around?” Eggsy winked and Roxy scrunched her nose.  
“You know I don’t want _that_ with just anyone, and those city Omegas don’t want to be just friends, not the ones who hang around the hospital, anyway.”

Eggsy did feel sorry for his best friend, who wasn’t very good at conforming to the social expectation of arrogance and ego and had spent a great deal of her childhood around the Unwins, so was more sensitive than most Alphas. He cheered her up, or at least took her mind from her troubles, by dragging her for a walk in the chilly afternoon.

“So if that friend of Sir Lucas didn’t tempt you into a mated life, is there anyone else who has caught your eye? Some handsome young farmhand perhaps? I always expected you to be telling me you’d gone for a common man.”  
“Really? Perhaps I would. There’s something to be said for a rugged man made muscular through hard work, the thought of rough fingers and knowing what he wants where it counts…”  
“Eggsy! You’ll surely make me blush with such candid words!” But Roxy was giggling, so not so very shocked.   
“What about you, anyway? Surely there’s some sweet Omega, maybe the daughter of one of your professors? Someone demure and lovely in society but a hellion between the sh-“  
“Eggsy! You have become even more outspoken since I last saw you, and I thought that practically impossible.” Eggsy snickered; they both knew that, for all his cheeky words, Eggsy was really as innocent as a lamb about relations between Alphas and Omegas.   
“I’m the same as ever, Roxy. Maybe it’s your time in high society that’s made you more sensitive to proper behaviour.”  
“There is someone, actually. She’s quite perfect in every way, though I’m not even sure she sees me when there are occasions to be in the same room. For me, though, well…I’m in love, Eggsy, and I don’t even know her name.”


	2. An Omega ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Harry has his ball, but it may not be enjoyable for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this one - even in a regency au, with (I think, so far) four pairings, it was bound to come sooner rather than later. Plus the ABO dynamics definitely effect the pacing of that.

The following morning, Mrs Unwin insisted that Eggsy and Ryan go with their uncle to call on Sir Harry and hope for a more official invitation.  
“If he has a pianoforte you must play it, Ryan, show him your skill,” she insisted, pushing them out of the door.  
“What happens if he hates music?” Eggsy muttered, but low enough that his mother wouldn’t hear, even if Ryan gave a giggle. 

They walked the short miles to Netherfield Park, with it being a bright and comfortable autumn day, warmer than the preceding one but not hot. Even so, Eggsy found the restriction of the high-necked shirt too much. It was one reason why he far preferred spending his days around Longbourn House where he could wear collarless shirts and buckskin pants, not this strung up ‘visiting wear’ of the starched shirt and cotton stockings with fitted breeches.

“And what skills will you impress the high-born gentleman with?” uncle Jack asked Eggsy sardonically.  
“I don’t know, perhaps I could poach a rabbit from him with a slingshot and skin it for his dinner?”  
“Eggsy! You can’t even joke about that,” Ryan looked worriedly toward his uncle.  
“Oh, don’t worry young man. Believe me, your father and I got up to far worse at Longbourn when we were young. I’m pleased to see only having your mother’s influence hasn’t made you too sensitive.”  
“Too Omega-like you mean?”  
“Perhaps I do. But I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about. You’re a little more sensitive, aren’t you Ryan?” Ryan’s jaw dropped at his uncle’s blunt words and Eggsy patted his arm reassuringly.  
“Ryan isn’t at all over-sensitive though, uncle. He’s as hardy as they come. He’s just better than I at maintaining social expectations, which is why he’ll secure a wealthy and influential Alpha, and I will be the slightly eccentric brother who visits each Michaelmas and frustrates everyone.” Eggsy shrugged, quite prepared to accept his lot in life.  
“I wouldn’t bank on that, Eggsy. What you need to do is broaden the circles you move in.”

When they arrived at Netherfield Park they were greeted by Sir Harry and Lord Lancelot, and Eggsy was pleased to note that they were at least dressed for company too, as he’d have been terribly jealous otherwise.  
“It is so good to see you both again,” Sir Harry boomed, gesturing them to take a seat at the tea table that had been set up outside. “Have you come to confirm your attendance at the ball?”  
“We will, Sir Harry, if you will confirm when it is taking place, and I would like to introduce my uncle, Jack London, a barrister of London town.”  
“Of course! What a pleasure to meet you Mr London. I hope you will attend the ball as well, as chaperone to the young Unwins. We considered Tuesday next.”  
“Yes, apparently my sister in law would have it no other way, and I’m still here then,” Jack sighed, sipping from a delicate china cup.   
“And your siblings will also come, Eggsy?”  
“Sebastian has been convinced to put his books down for one evening, Sir Harry, and I’m not sure we will keep Amelia away even with threats of debauchery. Daisy is but fourteen, and is suitably frustrated at being kept away from the only entertainment our limited season holds.”  
“Well, I can’t promise too much dissolution at this particular event, we must gauge the mood of the town first, but please assure Miss Daisy that we will arrange a more appropriate event that can include her, perhaps a picnic?” Eggsy giggled at his mischievous words while Ryan flushed at the mere idea of sin.  
“Daisy will be overjoyed, Sir Harry, thank you,” Ryan responded appropriately, smiling gratefully at Lord Lancelot as he was passed a decadent looking piece of cake.

Before tea was quite over, Eggsy was surprised to see the butler travelling over the undulating grass with Roxy and her father close behind. Roxy abhorred visiting almost as much as Eggsy himself, and, as an Alpha, was in a better position to assert her independence by refusing to partake. Maybe London had changed her more than he thought, or perhaps her father was in the process of developing her bedside manner. Sir Harry requested fresh tea and the pair sat down, Dr Morton introducing Roxy, as he had seemingly met Sir Harry and Lancelot in the town the previous day.

“Will you take a turn about the garden with me, Ryan?” Lancelot spoke softly and Ryan jumped a little, blushing, his mind being brought out of the daydream it had lingered in, not so coincidentally starring the handsome Earl.  
“I would like that, Lord Lancelot, thank you.” Lancelot bowed to the table as he stood and collected Ryan’s arm into the crook of his own. When they were out of hearing distance from the others, if still within sight of them, Lancelot spoke.  
“So, you will come to a picnic, Ryan? I fear the weather isn’t quite up to the challenge.”  
“We should get a few pleasant days, I would hope, and Daisy is still at that age where running around like a puppy fills her heart, even if she tries to pretend she’s as grown up as any of the rest of us, so cool air won’t do her any harm.”  
“It is a pleasant age, that I sometimes wish I could be at again.”  
“Oh?” Ryan smiled at the thought. “I’m sure you were a most exuberant child.”  
“Oh I was, me and Merlin both. But responsibility calls for us all.”  
“Merlin?”  
“My cousin. My Alpha father was his mother’s older brother. He is coming to visit. He is a good man and a good friend, I am looking forward to it, as I don’t see him often enough anymore. Those responsibilities, for us both.”  
“And what would your responsibilities be, Lord Lancelot?”  
“I have study. I will become something in the law. Don’t tell anyone, but I rather have dreams of being a bucolic country solicitor, dealing with farm sales and the estates of the gentry.”  
“I can quite imagine it, although I cannot imagine you becoming too excessively settled for a great many years; I’m sure you will still stay active and vibrant.” Ryan flushed, as he wasn’t used to being so forward, but something about Lancelot invited it in him.  
“I certainly plan on it, Ryan.” The glow in Lancelot’s hazel eyes told Ryan it had not been the wrong thing to speak so. 

* * * * *

They had agreed on a day two days hence for the picnic, but that day dawned grey and damp.  
“I’m sorry, flower,” Eggsy hated to see the brave look hiding disappointment on his youngest sister’s face. He often felt she got the short end of the stick, as the youngest and as a Beta. She would have more freedom and fewer expectations on her as she got older, but right now, what she saw was how desirable her older siblings were, as Omegas, which society counted as the greatest thing, much to Eggsy’s disgust. As a Beta she would likely either end up with a Beta partner or as a spinster, as Omegas and Alphas certainly gravitated toward each other in the main, and it was known that Beta females found it far less certain that they would be able to procreate. Eggsy kept his own thoughts to himself: that he would love to be a Beta, and not to have his looks and his childbearing potential be the only things anyone ever saw in him, as such thoughts would not help the lack of value Daisy saw in herself because of her designation. 

“It’s alright, Eggsy. I never really thought it would happen. Sir Harry is an important man, even on a nice day I’m sure he would have something more than a picnic with a child to worry about.” Eggsy’s assurances that he was quite positive that wasn’t true were broken off by the kitchen maid rushing into the room.  
“Master Eggsy, Sir. There are three men on horses and they say they’re here for you all. What do I do?” Eggsy calmed the elderly lady down and went to the path, holding Daisy’s hand as she half allowed herself to become excited again.

“Good morning, Eggsy. And you must be Daisy?” Sir Harry was more cheerful than the weather. “Do you have stables for the horses?”  
“We do, but no stable boy, I’m afraid. There’s just the one rather elderly mare in there and we take it in turns to care for her.”  
“Not a problem. Percival, would you sort the horses out and then come to the house?”  
“Of course, Sir Harry.” The handsome brown-haired man’s high cheekbones lifted further in a smile as he took the reins of Harry and Lancelot’s horses before leading all three around the side of the house.

“I am sorry we won’t be able to have a picnic,” Harry said to Daisy, pulling her to him in a side hug. “This weather is not our friend, it would seem.”  
“It is not, Sir Harry. I am quite peeved with it, I’ll admit.” Harry burst into laughter at that, ruffling Daisy’s hair, which Eggsy was shocked to note didn’t seem to phase Daisy, who usually took great care of her hair in a bid to look more like Amelia, just made her giggle.

When they got to the house, Eggsy was pleased to note no one was in the morning room and took their visitors in, hoping for Daisy to at least get a few minutes of attention before everyone else descended.   
“Eggsy tells me you love to draw?”  
“I do, Sir Harry.” Harry brought a new drawing book and pencils from his leather satchel, passing it to Daisy with a conspiratorial nod.  
“I would be most grateful if you could bring this when we get our picnic day, and draw a picture just for me.”  
“Oh! I will, Sir Harry. Thank you so much for your kindness.” Eggsy beamed at the joy on her face, admiring Harry a great deal.

* * * * *

The ball came too soon for Eggsy, as his mother fussed over him, straightening out his inexpressibles, which were trousers fit tight enough to be scandalous, popular amongst of-age Omegas looking for a mate. Eggsy was flushed with humiliation as his mother fixed them to be as close-fitting and revealing as possible around the buttock and crotch areas, before he shrugged on his high-necked shirt and she tucked it tautly into the top of his trousers. The final step was the gaudy waistcoat that clung closely to his lean torso.  
“That’s it, son, you look very eye catching now.”  
“Why isn’t Ryan dressed this way?” Ryan was wearing a similar top half, but far more respectable pants.  
“His search is less imperative than yours, Eggsy. Don’t be unreasonable. Besides, your uncle said Lord Lancelot seemed quite taken at tea the other day.”

It was true, despite barely uttering a word, the Earl had been apparently incapable of tearing his eyes away from Ryan, who, in his turn, blushed sweetly every time he caught the man’s gaze. Eggsy managed to hold in a frustrated huff. Perhaps if he could find it in himself to be a little more soft and amenable, his mother would concede he had other selling points than his perky buttocks.

* * * * *

On their way to Netherfield, in the carriage sent by Sir Harry, Eggsy tried to ignore the excited twitterings of Amelia.  
“Do you think I will be able to get a gentleman Alpha to look my way? Oh, how funny it would be if I got a match before Eggsy. You really ought to make more effort to make yourself agreeable, Eggsy, I’m sure you could get someone to mark you. You’re pleasant enough looking.”  
“Thanks Amelia, but don’t worry about me.” Eggsy rolled his eyes behind her back and Ryan held in a snigger.  
“Yes, Eggsy, you do have a _few_ redeeming features,” he chuckled.  
“Especially in those pants,” Sebastian opined, to the dropped jaws of his two older brothers. 

To their surprise, Sir Harry had invited a great many from London to his ball, along with representatives of all of the notable families of the area. Lord Lancelot stood with Eggsy and Ryan while their uncle sat comfortably with a whiskey close by, chaperoning as intensively as was reasonable with his eyes part-closed.   
“Who are all of these people?” Ryan asked, slightly nervously, as he wasn’t much used to large gatherings of people he didn’t know.  
“Acquaintances from London in the main. I don’t know half of them. I spend my time between university and my cousin’s home in Derbyshire; not much time for partying like Sir Harry does.”  
“He isn’t a coxcomb is he?” Ryan whispered.  
“No, dear boy. He can be frivolous and not much of a one for polite society, but he is not vain and actually somewhat abhors the posturing necessary in the city, which is partly why he chose to take a house in the country for the year.”  
“Good. I like him and it would be a shame to have my thoughts proven incorrect.” Lord Lancelot regarded him for a moment, slightly surprised by the honesty of his words.

“Do you boys attend many parties?” Lord Lancelot asked.  
“No, Sir,” Eggsy blushed, aware that their lack of awareness of high society may be showing.  
“You came out though, surely?”  
“I did in a very minor way, Sir. There was a debutante ball at the Assembly Rooms, but very few eligible Alphas.”  
“I can imagine. I find it hard to believe the two of you would not have been snatched up very quickly if any had been available.” Eggsy wasn’t going to mention that plenty of attention had been coming their way for years, but a lack of dowry was a decided stumbling block for it going any further, as was their mother’s insistence that they hold out for someone she deemed appropriate; although he thought she may be regretting such high ideals now. 

There were many handsome and pretty Alphas moving around the room, and Eggsy watched them surreptitiously while he allowed Ryan and Lord Lancelot, who did indeed seem enamoured, barely taking his eyes away from the deep liquid pools of Ryan, to become as better acquainted as civilised society allowed. He was aware that he had caught the attention of a few himself, but they were all forgotten when a new Alpha entered the room. He drew the attention of more than just Eggsy though, with his fine, tall bearing, handsome features that alone seemed capable of making Eggsy’s knees weak, noble countenance, and the murmured report buzzing around the room that he was worth twenty thousand a year.

The favour which he garnered at the beginning of the evening did not last, with murmurs turning to grumbles at his high handed treatment of approaching Omegas and the idea that all that money had led him to believing he was better than he was, and it was quickly determined that he was no match to the amenable personality and gentlemanlike manners of Sir Harry.

Roxy came rushing over, hugging Eggsy to her bosom, her face flushed with exertion from her time on the dancefloor.  
“Why aren’t you dancing, Eggsy? You know you look quite well moving.”  
“I’m aware, dear Roxy, but, indeed, I have not been asked.”  
“Dance with me.”  
“No. You look to be having quite a lovely time with Miss Lucas.”  
“Yes, but I don’t want to allow her the wrong impression, which may be garnered if I monopolise her time too much.” Eggsy conceded that it would be for the best if that did not happen, as Miss Lucas had been eying Roxy for some years, and it wasn’t fair on either of them if Roxy had set her heart elsewhere.

He enjoyed being on the floor, moving elegantly and with superb rhythm through the throng. What he didn’t note was the many eyes on his form, although when the set had finished, and Roxy had been not too subtly dragged away again by Miss Lucas, he was somewhat inundated with requests to dance, particularly from the London visitors.

Even allowing for those new Alphas, however, there was a scarcity of dance partners, and many of the town’s Omegas were far more proactive in seeking a partner than Eggsy could ever be, so he found himself seated through two dances, while Ryan danced with Lord Lancelot, and Roxy with Miss Lucas, when the handsome stranger came to stand close by. They were close enough that he could hear Sir Harry, who broke momentarily from where he was dancing with Amelia to speak to the proud gentleman and beg him to join.  
“Come, now, Fitzwilliam, you must dance.”  
“Enough, Harry, ye know I hate it, unless I know my partner particularly well, and even then… Here it is insupportable. There are far too many desperate Omegas attempting to surreptitiously waft their scent up my nostrils without their chaperones noting. It’s overwhelmingly offensive. There isn’t an Omega in the room with whom it would not be a punishment to stand up.”  
“Fitzwilliam Hamish Merlin! Such cold words. Your fastidiousness is well known, and apparently has no bounds, as I swear I have never met with so very many pleasant Omegas in my life.”  
“Nonsense, Lancelot is dancing with the only tolerable one.”  
“It’s true Ryan is a rare beauty, but look! One of his brothers is seated behind you, and he is extremely attractive and, I’m sure, just your type.” The man turned for a moment, catching Eggsy’s eye before turning back and speaking in a dull tone.  
“He is bearable to look at, true, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_, and I am in no mood to act as buffer for an Omega who cannot hold the attention of other Alphas. Return to your partner, Harry, y’are wasting your time with me.”

Sir Harry huffed at his friend’s rudeness, casting an apologetic look to Eggsy before heading back into the lively dance, leaving Eggsy still seated at the edge, quietly seething. He recovered his good humour quickly, however, as was his way, and was soon joking and laughing with his friends from the town, telling them with great spirit of his rejection by the great prideful man.

* * * * *

“Who is that man?” Eggsy asked of Lord Lancelot when he and Ryan returned, glowing and laughing, from another turn on the dancefloor.  
“Oh!” Lord Lancelot turned away. “Merlin, come here.” Eggsy tried to keep his embarrassment hidden as the man strode across the room.  
“James, are ye to save me from this desperate mess?”  
“Merlin! Don’t speak such a way, this is a perfectly lovely party.”  
“It would be better without the preponderance of country bumpkins.”  
“Well, I apologise, Sir, that we do not offer the intellectual conversation you so clearly desire. We will leave you to your undoubtedly thrilling chat of things that are beyond our mien.” Eggsy took Ryan’s arm.  
“Good evening Lord Lancelot, Sir.” Ryan nodded to the two men.  
“Thank you for your company, Lord Lancelot.” Eggsy tried not to be short with the man, who looked comically downcast at Ryan’s removal, but his fury had returned unbound, and he saw that the shrill gossip, which he usually ignored, had been correct this time.

* * * * *

“Well, you’re an idiot of the highest order, Merlin.” The two men were sipping whiskey by the fire, finally free of the revellers.  
“I thought they’d never leave,” was Merlin’s only response.  
“Who? The Unwins? They left earliest.”  
“What? Who? No, just everybody. All the bucolic fools from this parochial country town. Mothers pushing their Omega daughters in my face, demanding dances, when you know I don’t dance.”  
“And I know you’d prefer if Omega sons were being put forward.”  
“Well, Omega sons are far rarer.”  
“Indeed, and yet the Unwins have three of them, and all uncommonly beautiful. And inexplicably unmated. And _you_ firmly ignored them all.”  
“You keep saying that name as if I should know to whom you refer. Wait! Was that the young beauty you were twirling around the dancefloor half the night?”  
“Ryan,” Lord Lancelot’s eyes went a little misty and Merlin snorted at his cousin’s moonstruck face.  
“So, ye are tempted to court Ryan Unwin. I should meet him, I suppose.”  
“You did. You were incredibly rude to him and his brother.” 

Merlin thought back on the awful evening, so far out of his ease. He thought he’d done well to hide his utter discomfort at the entire event, but then he remembered flashing sea-green eyes and a flick of the head.  
“When you called me over…”  
“Yes. I wanted to introduce you properly to Ryan and his brother, Eggsy, but you had to snark them to offense. And I don’t think young Eggsy is the type to take kindly to such treatment.”  
“Well, they were pretty enough, but this Eggsy sounds like a handful, you may have your explanation for why he’s unmated. Is his brother the same? And Eggsy; what kind of name is that?”  
“A nickname. Don’t try to distract from your terrible behaviour, Merlin. Ryan is very sweet and pure.”  
“So why is he unmated? He sounds ideal.” Lancelot had a feeling he knew why the Unwin children remained single, but knew he would not get the response he was looking for if he mentioned it.  
“Anyway, where’s Harry?” he distracted.  
“On the hunt, James, I think our Harry may be beginning to feel more like himself.”

* * * * *

Harry enjoyed the cool air on his face. He never bothered to voice to others how awkward he found social events like this. It was expected of him. He was a bon vivant, so he would throw successful parties, be fun and frolicsome. It gave him a perfect excuse as to why he’d never settled down with a sweet and unassuming Omega – he had too much life to live. He’d worked hard, a successful merchant – developing his father’s business to the point where his income was comfortably six thousand a year, coming with a knighthood for his services as a purveyor to the royal family, still a great boon to his social standing, even if the Prince Regent did rather hand them out like sweetmeats at an assembly room ball. No, it was only James and Merlin, his two closest friends, who knew the true reason for his continued bachelorhood. 

Harry was a careful man. Being attracted to ones own secondary gender was perfectly legal, but certainly frowned upon as deviant in the circles he moved in. A pairing that would not result in pups was not one that could advance one’s standing – considered, as it was, unnatural. There were many who believed it to be impossible: how could anyone be drawn to the scent of one’s own gender? But Harry knew that to be false, knew he was not mistaken in the thrill that ran through him when he scented a particularly warm and woody scent. It spoke to him. He knew his position in society could cope with gossip – to some, it would even elevate him – but he was most conscious of his partners, who often had far more to lose. 

Harry had thought himself in love until recently. Sir Giles had been a dream. A few years older, with all of the confidence and bearing of a true man of the world. In a quiet and underground way, he had swept Harry off his feet, but his suspicions had become aroused when Sir Giles began to suggest investments that had Harry’s shrewd business mind ringing alarms. Reluctantly, he’d done some investigating, and discovered that, not only was Sir Giles almost bankrupt, his only real interest in Harry was his bank account, a matter confirmed by the man himself during the particularly vicious cessation of their relationship. Harry had found himself gun-shy, or cock-shy at least, and withdrawn in on himself, reluctant to trust those who tried to push themselves into his inner circle.

It was Merlin who had come to his rescue, suggesting a brief break from the vagaries of London life and, in fact, finding Harry this comfortable property in Warwickshire. An agent had staffed it for him and, so far, they had been wonderfully meek and subservient, just the way he appreciated his staff. The only one who wasn’t quite like that…well, his Head Groom, Percival, certainly had some fire in his belly – to be expected from an Alpha, and more so one who worked so viscerally with his hands – and Harry found himself wanting to be in the presence of the man more and more.

He found himself in the stables now, nuzzling the muzzle of his sleek grey mare.  
“You understand me, Missy, don’t you?” The horse snickered in response, gratefully pulling the sugar cube from Harry’s palm with her expressive lips.  
“I’m not sure she’d appreciate the nickname, Sir.” Harry managed not to leap out of his skin at the unexpected intrusion, but only just, feeling his heart rate increase exponentially, and not just from the shock. He took a deep breath, turning to face the man who had been recently clouding his thoughts.  
“Good evening, Percival. I’m afraid she will have to get used to it. Miss Montague’s Passion is rather a mouthful, even for me.” He hoped he didn’t imagine the flush that rose over Percival’s cheeks in the dim light. Combined with the eye contact the handsome brown-haired man maintained, Harry was wondering how far he may be able to take this. “I hope I didn’t wake you, Percival.”  
“I am a light sleeper, Sir. Are you well? I wouldn’t have imagined you visiting the horses after such a busy night.”  
“Oh, and what would you have imagined me doing?” Harry definitely didn’t falsify the blush that time.  
“I- oh, um. I must go back to my room. My apologies for interrupting you, Sir.”  
“Wait, Percival. Uh, I was struggling to relax enough for sleep. Do you have whiskey in your room? A nightcap might help.”  
“Of course, Sir, follow me.”

Harry followed Percival closely up the steep stairs, taking the opportunity to watch the movement of the man’s long muscular thighs beneath his breeches. The room was not entirely as he expected, being extremely tidy and very clean; the only scent the warm, rich scent of Percival. Harry took a deep breath, sitting in an old but comfortable leather armchair that Percival pointed him to, watching as the man poured out two drinks from a crystal decanter.  
“That’s a very nice decanter, Percival.”  
“Please, Sir, I- I would like it if you call me Val.”  
“Of course, if that makes you comfortable.”  
“I think it would, Sir, if-“ he cut himself off, blushing furiously. “Anyway, my last employer gifted me the decanter as thanks for my service.” There was something about the way the man said ‘service’ that had Harry’s cock waking up. 

Harry accepted the drink from Percival- Val, allowing his long fingers to lightly brush against the younger man’s work-roughened ones. He allowed himself a moment, fantasising what they might feel like against his own soft skin, how the calluses might scrape temptingly against the sensitive head of his cock. When he came back, Val was still standing, looking down, watching Harry’s face.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one that blushes, Sir.” Harry put his drink down, seeing it as the invitation it was, standing to meet Val, almost perfectly the same height, his body a little too close for employer and employee relations.  
“Val,” he said softly, sensing rather than seeing the tremble running through the other man’s body. “Uh, I don’t- that is to say, I do, but-“ He was making the worst kind of pig’s ear of this seduction, but Val just remained; poised, slightly tense, waiting to hear what he wanted to hear. “Your previous employer, why did you leave him?”  
“His wife, Sir. She gave him an heir, and capitalised on her power, I believe. Told him she wouldn’t accept his philandering.”  
“Were you in love?” Harry was happy enough they were on the same page to remove subtleties, but he wasn’t expecting the slight smirk on Val’s handsome face, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.  
“Oh! Well, no, Sir. I was able to offer his Lordship what he needed and in return I had freedom in my work.”  
“That was all you got out of it?” Harry was strangely disappointed by that. He’d never needed to enter into a mutually beneficial arrangement by way of a business agreement – the mutual benefit had always been of the flesh. His past partners had always been at least close to his social equal though, and suddenly he was slightly horrified that Val may be considering this as a necessity for his role. “Do you even feel attraction toward Alphas, Val?”  
“Not all Alphas, Sir. Your scent is exceedingly pleasant though.”  
“As is yours, Val. But I don’t want you to feel as though this is an expectation. If you don’t want…”  
“I want, Sir,” Val took a step closer, his be-shirted torso lightly brushing Harry’s own. “I’ve seen the way you regard me, Sir. I- uh, I appreciate it. It may be that I look at you the same way.”

Harry didn’t know what this was. In his past, searching out a partner who had similar aspirations to himself had been an indirect process, neither party willing to come out and say too soon what they needed. As a result of all that subtle dancing and the effort it took, such engagements tended to be long standing; usually until the other Alpha had need to follow the more expected attitude and find an Omega, or a female Beta, only if they were male, and produce progeny. For many reasons, not least that he was free to leave his fortune wherever he wanted, Harry had never needed that, and was simply more than happy with not having to search around for a new bed mate too often. But Percival may well be different. This had taken barely any effort and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of it being only for one night.

But then Percival finally fully closed the gap, pressing against Harry and giving an encouraging tilt of his head, and Harry finished the move, pushing his mouth firmly over the younger man’s soft lips, gently moving at first, not probing until he felt the light thrust of eager hardness against his hip, taking his cue to flick a pointed tongue to request entry, granted with a gasp. He took over fully then, grasping the short hair at the nape of Val’s neck, turning the gentleness into a bruising demand.   
“Sir,” Val gasped out when he was eventually allowed air.  
“None of that, Val,” Harry crooned, “Harry now, while this goes on.”   
“Harry, then. Come.” Val took Harry’s hand and guided him to sit on the neatly made bed in the corner, beneath the eaves. “Will you prepare me, Harry, or would you prefer to watch?” What Harry would _prefer_ was a lot more than that, but he decided what was happening was too tenuous to frighten the man by making his true desires clear.  
“Take your clothes off, Val, and let me prepare you.”

Percival obliged, calmly removing each item and laying it across the wooden chair at the end of the bed. Harry’s eyes raked his form; sinewy and strong from working with the horses, defined muscle across every revealed section, skin sunbaked brown from being outdoors. He was stunning; so virile, his woody Alpha scent stronger now.  
“Stroke yourself, Val, I want to see you hard.” The man indulged the request, using his hand lightly on himself until blood began to fill him, creating a thickness and length that was unexpected in one so lean, and had Harry licking his lips, the scent of Alpha arousal, not just his own, filling the space.

When he was fully hard, Percival came to the bed, passing Harry a glass jar filled with a clear, slick concoction, and laying peacefully on his front. Harry took in the sight of the curved back rising into hard rounded buttocks, long thighs stretched out, and worried his lip, holding in a groan of desire. He waited, staring, for long enough that Percival glanced over his shoulder.  
“Sir? Harry? I will do it if you prefer?”  
“No! I mean, no. I have you, Val, don’t worry. When did you last…?”  
“Some time ago, Sir.” Harry knew he’d need to go easy. He decided not to make a fuss over the name: if it made Val feel more comfortable at this time, so be it. He coated his fingers well, using his other hand to part the cleft and find his prize, ridged and tightly closed. He coated it, watching it glisten for him and slowly begin to relax as he stroked, until Val had opened his legs wider and was making needy noises, wordlessly begging. Harry slid just one finger inside, feeling it so tight, rippling against the intrusion. Harry would have thought the space had never been breached if it weren’t for the speed with which the encouraging whimpers began, and he added a second, watching in wonder as Val pressed back against the fingers, sliding back and forth, fucking himself, his arms lewdly thrown above his head and his buttocks high.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me,” he moaned out after Harry had spent some quarter of an hour stroking his insides, carefully working him open, occasionally brushing against that spot inside him that made stars light up behind his eyes. Harry wasn’t going to ignore such a demand, not now when his own cock was pressed firmly against his pants, drooling the mark of his arousal against them. He slid inside with ease; Val had been worked over to the point of no resistance, though he still tilted his head back with a drawn out groan when he was fully penetrated – a groan that Harry matched with the delight of what he was feeling. He built his rhythm, feeling Val tensing around him as he received friction from the bedclothes, getting faster and harder, climbing to the peak. “Knot me, Sir, please.” Harry didn’t know if the request was real, or if Val felt it was expected, if he felt he had a role to fulfil. Now wasn’t the time to break that concern down.  
“Have you taken a knot before, Val?”  
“Yes, please Sir, I promise I can.”

Alpha bodies were nowhere near as pliable as Omega bodies, or even Betas, but Harry had given his knot before – a breeding it was called, even when breeding wasn’t the purpose – and knew it to be an incredible feeling. He’d taken a knot too, but after even more preparation than he’d given Val. But the stunning man was begging, his scent of wood and cut grass as rich as Harry had ever smelt, from him or any other Alpha, begging and demanding and pleading as Harry considered whether it was right to do this. He felt his knot swelling as he thrust inside the heated, slick space, heard Val’s higher pitch of joy as he felt it too. He shunted only a few more times, stretching more each time, until he slammed home, allowing the full knot to fix inside Val, feeling the muscles of release clasp him as Val came undone against the rough bedsheets and he pumped his seed deep.

Afterward, Val was sleepy, dozing, and when the knot finally subsided he slid out, taking a cloth from the dresser dipped in the washbowl and carefully cleaning him before tucking him under his blanket. Harry didn’t know what the evening meant, but, as he cautiously clambered down the steep steps, he knew he wanted that again; many times again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :-)
> 
> Edited Nov 5 2019


	3. A walk in the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unwins come down from the ball, and feelings are established

“And then, if he didn’t say I was the prettiest Omega there!” Amelia giggled delicately, flicking her brown curls over her shoulder.  
“It’s no wonder, Amelia. You did look wonderful in your gown, the way it showed your décolletage was most fetching,” Daisy simpered at her older sister, and Eggsy held in an eye-roll, though he knew Ryan caught it.

They were in the room that he and Ryan shared, Amelia and Daisy having invaded, eager to talk, over and over, of the happenings at last night’s ball, Daisy vicariously.   
“Eggsy, was it true that Lord Merlin called you ugly?” Trust Amelia to crow at information like that.   
“It’s true he was unimpressed by my visage, though it’s of no concern, as I was equally indifferent.” 

That wasn’t quite true, but he wasn’t giving Amelia further grasp of his heart. In fact, he had quite considered Merlin to be the most handsome man he’d ever seen, and his scent, which Alpha’s were not required to hide, even by polite society, had been heady – warm, like sandalwood and black pepper, which was so different to the usual dry sawdust he got from most Alphas when they came too close. Eggsy could bathe in that scent. But if the man was too proud to engage with the likes of him, then so be it, and Eggsy would not lower himself to fight for it.

Mrs Unwin had been ecstatic at the tales of Ryan being almost monopolised by Lord Lancelot, and even quiet and clever Sebastian had been distinguished – introduced to Sir Harry as the most accomplished Omega in the neighbourhood. Uncle Jack had been sadly reticent about which of her children had danced with whom, and what the partners were wearing, and whether they ate to keep up their energy, and what conversations were held. Fortunately, Amelia had been more than happy to delay bed to go over her details of the ball in depth, and been up early to continue the gossip. Michelle fussed into the room now, after Eggsy felt as if he’d only had half as much sleep as was needed, to fret over Ryan, and insist he take a bath, and apply unguents, and generally pretty himself up for what she hoped was to come. 

When Eggsy and Ryan were finally alone again, Ryan admitted what he’d kept to himself until then; that he really did admire Lord Lancelot.  
“He’s everything I could imagine in an Alpha, Eggsy. He’s strong but kind, and so very clever. He’s studying, you know, to enter law.”  
“Why is he studying if he’s an Earl? Does he not have an estate to run?”  
“He told me he sometimes stays with Lord Merlin, who has a property called Pemberton, in Derbyshire. They are cousins. So I don’t think he has an estate of his own.”  
“So, he’s an impoverished peer?”  
“That as may be, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s wonderful; lively and funny, and so sweet and caring.”  
“You would mate an Alpha with no money?”  
“In a heartbeat, if it were he.”

“Did he scent you?” Eggsy had to ask. His brother was proper, and would not normally allow an Alpha to scent him, no matter how appealing, but he could already tell there was more to this adoration than there had ever been before.  
“No, of course not! But his scent is incredible. He smells like forests and sunshine. What happens if he isn’t drawn to my scent though?”  
“You are safe, sweet Ryan. He’s already smelled you, that day in the field. He definitely enjoyed it.” Eggsy wasn’t going to shock his brother by pointing out he’d seen how much the Alpha had enjoyed the Omega’s scent in the line of his tight breeches, even if he suspected Ryan would secretly relish the information. “Would you allow him? To scent you, I mean.”  
“It makes me a little afraid. I’ve never been truly tempted before. Always found it easy to say no. But there is something different about him, and, the way I feel now, I think I would allow him to, even without a promise.”

Eggsy was a bit shocked at angelic Ryan, who always followed the rules, though he could admire the sentiment, even as it placed even more pressure on him. He suspected their mother may be slightly less impressed by the fact an Earl was showing an interest in her son if she knew it came without the expected funds, and she would be equal parts furious and mortified if Ryan allowed himself to be scented without a promise. But they were young, and beautiful, and Ryan had never lived his life hedonistically. Eggsy just wanted him happy.

“Well, he seems to have a great many agreeable traits, and is very handsome also, which completes his personality.” Ryan laughed and pushed Eggsy away, reaching for his violin and plucking the strings.  
“His looks are not everything,” he paused, looking almost severely at Eggsy.  
“Indeed, no, but they are something. And, even without money, I can see why you would be drawn to a gentleman with so many accomplishments. And the reasons he is drawn to you are apparent.”  
“I don’t see why. I’m sure he has his pick of Omegas in Oxford or London.”   
“Perhaps, but why would he want them when he could have you?” Eggsy shrugged, seeing it as obvious, but then, he could always see Ryan’s many beauties and skills so much more clearly than the boy himself could. “This is you all over – at least he is not as blind as you are. I approve. You have certainly been tempted by far less alluring Alphas.”  
“Eggsy! That is unfair.”  
“Entirely fair, dear brother. You are far too likely to see the positive in everyone. How fortunate you have my cynicism to guide you.”  
“I am indeed fortunate to have you, Eggsy, I remember it daily.”

* * * * *

If Ryan had the easiest and most trusting nature, then Lancelot was surely not far behind. He was Merlin’s cousin, and younger by two years, but even without the familial bond, the two men would have been close friends and as brothers. Merlin approved Lancelot for his easy, open nature, and the docility of his temper, as very little ever bothered that fine man. Lancelot equally admired Merlin for his upstanding nature, steady head and powerful intellect. 

Merlin had spent much of his youth in the far north; his mother, who was Lancelot’s Alpha father’s younger sister, providing a loving home, unbound by societal expectation, until her passing when he was just twelve. His father, a far more distant man, had brought Merlin to Derbyshire, to the family estate, thankfully with several of his mother’s servants, who had been reluctant to leave the bereaved boy, and immediately begun training him in what would be required as the Master of a large estate, responsible for the lives and wellbeing of hundreds of tenants. Though Merlin felt the loss of his mother strongly, the structure and demand of his father proved well-placed, when that man passed himself when Merlin was only twenty-one.

Merlin took to the needs of the estate well, proving himself even more fair-minded and beloved than his father. When he was twenty-eight he had taken on the young Omega-child of his Head Gardener, who had sadly passed, leaving her an orphan, as a ward, and Tilde was now eighteen and quite the beauty, if very shy and even less enamoured of social intercourse than Merlin himself.

Merlin found the personal needs of his cousin Lancelot, his ward Tilde, and his small group of close friends quite enough, and had ignored the many bids for his hand over the years, allowing himself to remain too busy with other demands. Indeed, it was easy to avoid dalliances turning into anything serious, except for his uncle, Lancelot’s Omega father, pressing an intention toward his young daughter on him. 

Chester King was somewhat flighty, and certainly a spendthrift, and of recent years seemed to have come to the conclusion that the best way to reimburse the impoverished fortune left to him by his late husband, the Earl, was to marry Anne to her cousin, Merlin. Merlin was greatly opposed to such a match and had avoided it thoroughly based on the girl’s lifetime enjoyment of ill-health. She was under a current bout of heartiness now though, and Merlin had eagerly taken up the opportunity to escape Pemberton, where she and her father had invited themselves, to help his old friend Harry settle in, as Tilde was safe in London with her dragon-like governess, staying with another cousin, from his father’s side .

“Will you walk with me Merlin?” Lancelot asked as Merlin was lost in his thoughts and the bright flames of the fire.  
“And where would ye have me walk? Town? Past the Unwin residence?”  
“Their home is Longbourn. A lovely manor house at the very edge of the town, with rolling fields all behind it. We could call on them. It would be appropriate after the dance.”

Merlin wasn’t sure it would be. He was aware he’d been unconscionably rude the night before, though the specifics were gone from his mind. The fact was, he was always rude when forced into large gatherings with people he didn’t know. And small gatherings, at a stranger’s house, weren’t much higher on his list of preferences.

“Get Harry. I’ll walk with the pair of you to the gate and make my excuses.” Lancelot barely held back a squeal of excitement that Merlin had agreed.

* * * * *

Though Merlin had intended to continue into town, he had figured without the demanding nature of Mrs Unwin, who had happened to be by the gate, cutting late roses, when the men had strolled up.  
“My word, Sir Harry, what an utter pleasure it is to meet you! I have heard nothing but wonderful things from the children about your ball. How incredible the music and the food, and, of course, the company, was.” Really, she had heard no such thing, only the happenings as they directly affected Amelia, as Eggsy, Ryan, and Sebastian were frustratingly inured to town gossip and wouldn’t repeat it and Jack simply hadn’t noticed anything. “You must all come in, Gentlemen, I will get some of the kitchen staff to make tea.”

The servants were two rather elderly and unsteady sisters who would have been thrilled to be talked up so, as if the manor was just dripping in serving staff, and the men gave their walking jackets to one as she appeared in the hallway.  
“Please Gentlemen, come into the drawing room. Ryan, darling, come downstairs!” Merlin winced at her shrill tones, but tried to school his face, determined not to repeat his mistakes from the previous evening on meeting Lancelot’s paramour properly. At least she whispered her next words, to a small blonde girl, who Harry and Lancelot greeted happily, before she went scurrying up the stairs, shortly followed by breathy exclamations and a lot of footsteps on the boards above. 

* * * * * 

“I can’t believe Lancelot is here!” Ryan whispered, fluttering through his shirts for something appropriate. “Get dressed Eggsy! Daisy said it’s Harry and Lancelot and one of the most handsome but severe men she’s ever seen, so there’s no doubt that is Lord Merlin.” Eggsy flushed, but didn’t bother to correct Ryan, who might be innocently blind to the negative features of those around him, but could always see right through Eggsy. Instead he pulled out his own shirt and slid into it, Ryan helping him with the collar. 

When they got to the drawing room, very careful to not appear over-eager or flushed, Sebastian and Amelia were there, being forced by their mother to entertain their guests. Eggsy had a sudden moment of horror for Ryan. If anything was likely to turn Lord Lancelot away from what he clearly felt for Ryan, it would be his mother’s lack of wit and graces, or perhaps Amelia’s erratic obsequiousness. After all, in modern society it wasn’t just ones chosen mate who reflected on oneself, but also their family. 

As a result, he felt the need to save Sebastian, who far preferred reading poetry to himself than to a gathering of people, and to also save their guests from the vacuous ramblings of Amelia, while hopefully, finally, saving Lord Lancelot’s burgeoning affection for Ryan.  
“Ryan, will you accompany me on the pianoforte while we wait for tea?” Ryan nodded, his face flushed. Playing instruments was one of his great strengths, and singing beautifully was one of Eggsy’s, and he was more grateful than he could express that his brother had suggested this, knowing it would put him in quite the warm light for Lord Lancelot.

As Eggsy sang, softly, to ensure Lancelot could hear Ryan’s expert playing, he felt Merlin’s deep hazel eyes on him, no doubt judging him for taking the lead – though it was a necessity as the singer, even as he moved further back to ensure the afternoon light from the window shone only on Ryan. He was pleased to note, however, that Lancelot only had eyes for Ryan, and that Sir Harry’s eyes went continuously between the two with a fond look. 

When they had finished, to a delicate round of applause, Sir Harry took a sip of tea and turned to Ryan.  
“There is a dinner at the assembly rooms on Sunday. I believe a celebration of a returning regiment. Will you attend, as my guests?” Ryan lowered his eyes.  
“I don’t know Sir Harry.”  
“Please, Ryan, call me Harry. No need for formalities, I’m sure.”  
“I’m sure we would be happy to accept the invitation, Harry,” Eggsy interjected so Ryan’s face didn’t get even more flushed.

Such it was settled, that the Unwins would attend the dinner in town and, although Eggsy could not find any joy in it for himself, he certainly could for his brother, who smiled happily as they took a short walk across the fields after tea, Lancelot’s arm supporting his. 

“May I, Eggsy?” Sir Harry offered his arm, Merlin walking behind the two pairs, stalking on his long legs.   
“Thank you, Sir Harry. I appreciate your consideration.”  
“It’s more than a consideration, young Eggsy. I don’t think you have any idea how alluring you are.”  
“Sir?”  
“Oh, sorry, not to me. I don’t want you to get some idea that I’m on the hunt. I’m not. But I can see us being friends. I already like you, would like to see you being yourself some more.”  
“I’m not sure that’s what most look for.”  
“I’m certain you would be surprised.”

“Harry,” Lancelot called back, “perhaps that picnic is in order this week, as Miss Daisy will be quite bereft at missing the dinner, I’m sure?” Eggsy smiled up at Harry, nodding.  
“Yes, Lancelot. A fine idea.”

They had arrived at the gate, Ryan and Lancelot speaking quietly, their heads close. Eggsy was painfully aware that Merlin hadn’t spoken to him, and any looks he had sent were frowning in their intensity. He was about to wish Sir Harry good day, when a carriage drew up to the gate. A dark-skinned young man jumped down, smiling broadly.  
“Hello, Sirs. Is this Longbourn?”  
“It is,” Eggsy responded, “can we help?”  
“I’m Jamal Collins. I’m here to see the estate I will inherit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is a bit of a slow burn - it's setting up for quite a few happenings in the next chapter. Mr Collins has arrived - isn't he gauche?! And a dinner at the assembly rooms with a returning regiment...
> 
> Edited Nov 5 2019


	4. Meryton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out about their new guest, and romance is afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Mr Collins is not at all like Austen's Mr Collins, fear not

The Gentlemen had taken their leave, reluctantly – it was clear Lancelot was most affected by the horrified look in Ryan’s eyes – and the boys took their new guest into the house. Their mother arranged everyone in the drawing room, sending a servant for fresh tea, making sure Eggsy was seated close to Jamal on the long chaise.  
“I’m so glad you could come, Mr Collins,” Michelle trilled, to the surprise of her children who had had no idea he was invited.  
“Yes, I’m sorry there was a delay. I had to give my notice at the office.” Michelle looked vaguely perturbed, glancing to uncle Jack for aid.  
“You work in an office, Mr Collins?” he asked.  
“I did. As a clerk. But I handed my notice in when I received Mrs Unwin’s letter suggesting I take up residence here until my majority is reached in a few months.”  
“Oh,” echoed around the room, mouthed by multiple residents, causing a blush to Jamal’s brown cheeks and a falter in his confident exterior.

“Can you tell us some of your background, Mr Collins?” Jack asked.  
“Of course, although there isn’t much to it. I am an orphan, and was lucky enough to be recommended for a position in a merchant’s office, where I have worked for three years, and I lived in a boarding house for single Alphas.”  
“You didn’t choose to live more fully, knowing you would inherit at twenty-one?” Jamal would be coming into a modest fortune, amounting to two thousand a year; an amount that would allow a young, single Alpha to live a bright lifestyle, should he so choose.  
“Oh, no, Sir. That didn’t seem like the right thing to do before I had received it. Plus, the lawyer told me there was family making use of it; I knew the finances would need to be carefully balanced.”

“Do you intend to marry, Mr Collins?” Michelle pressed.  
“Certainly, eventually,” he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Michelle leaned forward; she knew if Jamal married, the small fortune would look very much smaller, and certainly not leave anything spare for maintaining a distant family.  
“So you have no betrothed as of yet?” She was trying to appear winsome, but it came off as rather more predatory and Jamal backed away slightly.  
“Dear Michelle, let the poor boy breathe. He’s had a long journey from the city-“ Jack began.  
“You’ve come from London!? Oh, you must tell us all about it. What are the latest fashions? Are people still frequenting Almack’s? Is the Titus cut still the hairstyle a la mode? Have you ever met the Prince Regent?” Amelia’s questions were staccato, demanding, and Jamal’s face paled somewhat.  
“Goodness me, girl, leave the poor man be!” Jack finally interjected. “The pair of you will send him to distraction. Sebastian, my dear, will you show Jamal to his room. I will bring his bags up in short order.”

* * * * *

Jamal had easily grasped one of his travelling bags and lay it on the bed while Sebastian stood in the doorway.  
“I am sorry for my mother and sister. They can be rather a lot sometimes.”  
“I understand, Sebastian. Please don’t apologise. It’s just all- I am not used to a large family. Even before I lost my parents I was an only child. I was astounded when the lawyers told me I was to inherit as I really didn’t think there was anyone.”  
“I’m sorry. That must be difficult. Family can provide problems but they also provide a great deal of support and love. You may rest assured you have family now.” Jamal was pleased for his dark skin hiding the blush at Sebastian’s candid words.  
“I appreciate that. And what do you appreciate, Sebastian? What do you do with your days?”  
“I have much to keep me occupied. Nothing that would interest a fine gentleman as yourself, I’m sure.”  
“Don’t say such a thing. Firstly, you must have realised by now that I’m no fine gentleman, but also, I have no doubt that your pursuits have a great deal of worth.” It was Sebastian’s turn for a blush to brighten his pale cheeks.   
“Perhaps not in lifestyle, Jamal, but it is clear to me you are in temperament.”

Jamal looked at Sebastian, his large eyes a lovely shade of grey-hazel, lit by the sinking afternoon sun. He had the Unwin jawline, the line defined, his hair soft and golden-brown, like Ryan’s, but with a more distinct lightened sheen reflected in the sun. He was painfully pretty, exacerbated, Jamal could see, by his peaceful and quiet nature. They had not spoken much, in the two hours since Jamal had entered the house, but he found himself wanting to get to know this boy in a way he’d never felt before.  
“In the morning, Sebastian, will you show me around the town?”  
“I would like that, Jamal.”

* * * * *

At dinner, Jamal was not so blind to social niceties to miss both the fact that Mrs Unwin was pressing Eggsy upon him, to the clear discomfort of that man, and that his brothers were doing their level best to save the both of them from the worst of her attentions. Jamal appreciated it immeasurably, never having been in a position where a well-brought up Omega was being suggested as a mate. He was poor, always had been, so any attention he received, usually on the extremely rare occasions he had allowed himself a visit to the local public house for a single beer after work, had been of the extremely explicit, in every way, variety. This mainly subtle, but persistent, technique made him break out in a cold sweat of nerves. 

“Eggsy, you must sing for Jamal after dinner.”  
“Please, mother, not this evening. My throat is a little sore from singing this afternoon. Perhaps Ryan and Sebastian could play together instead?” Michelle looked poised to pout at that, but then brightened.  
“Of course. And you can sit by Jamal while they perform.”  
“Do you like to read, Jamal?” Sebastian deflected, speaking quietly from his seat opposite Jamal’s.  
“I do, a great deal, and make the most of the circulating library, although their choices are rather limited.”  
“We do not have a large library here, but I would be happy to show you the selection. And Sir Harry has an extensive library, he showed me at the ball he held, and has told me to visit whenever I like; I’m sure he would be happy to include you in that invitation.”  
“That sounds most pleasant, Sebastian, thank you.”

After dinner, they solved the problem by Eggsy having a sudden recovery in his voice, and sitting by Ryan at the piano, so Sebastian could sit on the chaise with his guitar, with Jamal by his side. Eggsy certainly noted the way this attractive stranger, so loosely related to them, never took his eyes from Sebastian while he played, and his applause at the end was so very clearly aimed just at that boy. 

Later, Sebastian came into Ryan and Eggsy’s room as they prepared for bed.  
“What do you think of Jamal, Ryan?” Eggsy asked.  
“He doesn’t seem to be the selfish demon mother has been claiming for so many years, although I wonder why she invited him to stay, and she was behaving very strangely at dinner.”   
“I think that is obvious.” His brothers’ brows furrowed. “Mother is hoping one of us can seduce him and encourage him to a match, so we can keep the house.”  
“No!” They were both aghast.  
“Prove me wrong,” Eggsy shrugged, “and I have an uncomfortable feeling she’s expecting it to be me.”

* * * * *

In the morning Jamal woke early, still not used to the idea of being a gentleman of leisure, and went to the dining room. Breakfast was not yet ready, but the teapot had been set, and he poured himself a cup of tea, sipping the lemony beverage as he gazed out of the leaded window into the garden, looking a little barren as the leaves had fallen from the multiple large deciduous trees that framed it, drops of water pattering to the leaf-carpeted grass from the rain that must have occurred overnight.

He was in awe of the new situation he found himself in. So unused to any comforts, and here there were actual servants! Two elderly ladies scurrying around apparently fulfilling most every whim of the inhabitants. Jamal wasn’t entirely sure he could become used to such attention, even though he knew the two thousand per year would ensure that he _had_ to become used to it. His thoughts moved away from servants, of which he knew nothing, to Sebastian. That boy had invaded his thoughts for some time before he could sleep the night before, and Jamal had pictured the way the muscles in his arms had shifted delightfully as he played the guitar, and the gentle smile on his face at the music he was creating – images that certainly did not help to calm his libido in bed, and weren’t much helping this morning either. 

“Good morning, Jamal,” the soft voice did not deserve the leap Jamal did in response, but he hadn’t heard anyone coming down the staircase. “I was in the morning room,” Sebastian explained as if he had read Jamal’s thoughts.   
“Morning, Sebastian. May I pour you tea?”  
“Actually, as the morning is turning quite lovely would you care to walk around the gardens until breakfast is served?” Sebastian’s cheeks were adorably pink at the request, and Jamal could have no more said ‘no’ than survived underwater.

The gardens weren’t in fact particularly special, but Jamal, a born and bred city boy, did not know any better.  
“It’s wonderfully green,” he mused and Sebastian held in a warm smile at his innocence about everything country.  
“It’s the rain,” he told Jamal. “It brings the last of the green out before everything is lost to the winter.”  
“Oh? What colour will it be then?”  
“Uh, well, still quite green, in the gardens. The farms will have a lot of bare soil though, and the trees will be exposed branches. Our gardens used to be quite beautiful, actually, even through the winter, but we had two gardeners then.”  
“Why don’t you have gardeners anymore?” Sebastian looked at Jamal, his grey eyes particularly serious as he pondered just how candid to be. But this would be, in fact, Jamal’s concern, so decided on honesty.  
“Mother sent them away last year when she decided we had to save.”  
“Why the need to save? I have never had funds, but I thought two thousand a year was a very good income?”  
“It is, but it will only be mother’s until you reach twenty-one. And then it will be yours, and we will need to move. Mother was hoping Eggsy and Ryan would have married before that, but she rejected every suitor anyway, as not high born enough.”  
“Were they unhappy about that?”  
“I don’t think so. I suspect Eggsy would never marry if he had a choice, and certainly none of them were of sweet enough temperament to be good enough for Ryan. But it means that the two hundred per year that mother gets from her own annuity is all that will be left to find accommodation and care for all six of us.” Jamal had only earned sixty pounds per year, but he did the maths, and could clearly see it would not be enough.  
“You know I would never see your family destitute, don’t you?” For some reason, Jamal _really_ wanted Sebastian to understand that.  
“I think I do see that, now,” Sebastian smiled at Jamal and leaned comfortably into his side as they continued their stroll.

* * * * *

Eggsy’s fears seemed founded, when his mother bustled in carrying a brand new Pomona-green high necked shirt and insisted he wear it, but leave his shirt open at the neck.  
“Why, mother?”  
“You don’t want to hide your scent. You should be grateful. You’re always fussing about having to dress formally.” Eggsy shuddered. He _would_ be grateful, as it was true he preferred comfort to formality, if he didn’t feel as though he were being used as a moll by his own mother. He compromised, in his own way, by wrapping his neck in a cravat but keeping the shirt loose, ignoring his mother’s scowl when he went for breakfast.

“I have asked Sebastian to show me the town, if that is acceptable?” Jamal asked as he sipped his breakfast tea.  
“No!” All eyes went to Mrs Unwin in shock. “Eggsy will show you the town.” Uncle Jack saw the sadness flit over Jamal and Sebastian’s faces, and the fury that passed over Eggsy’s and, being sharper of thought than Mrs Unwin, interjected.  
“Why don’t all of the young people go into town. It’s a delightful morning, and Daisy wanted some silk ribbon for her bonnet, and Sebastian has finished reading his book and needs a replacement. Besides, I believe the regiment is arriving today, and there’s to be a parade.” Amelia positively squealed in excitement and the decision was made without any further input from Mrs Unwin.

* * * * *

By the time they reached town Eggsy knew. He walked arm in arm with Ryan at the rear, watching over their siblings.  
“Jamal has a passion for Sebastian.” He whispered it, not wanting the shy Omega to overhear.  
“Eggsy!” Ryan whispered back, always sensitive to others’ feelings. “They only met last evening.”  
“That’s all it takes, Ryan, you know that as well as I do. Seb might be quiet, but he’s clever and he’s sweet, and it looks like Jamal is greatly appreciative of that. And they walked together in the gardens before breakfast.” They looked toward the two, who were laughing and talking closely as they walked, and Ryan smiled.  
“I’m pleased. Seb deserves to stop being overlooked.” And Eggsy was once again amazed by Ryan’s flash of perception within that charming nature.

After the shopping and exploring of town had been done, the parade was beginning. Sebastian flushed as he told Eggsy that he and Jamal were desirous of avoiding the heavy crowds, and he was going to show him the river. Eggsy sent them on their way with a smile and a knowing look to Ryan and settled in to watch the parade.

Some of the youngers of the town had fashioned small flags, and the shops had even strung up bunting; in red, white and blue, of course. There was much cheering, though Eggsy found himself unbothered by not having a good sight of the militia parading down the street, such shows not appealing to his nature, much preferring witty conversation than distant admiration. He was brought back by Amelia grasping his sleeve, yanking his arm almost away from its socket.   
“My word, Eggsy! They are so handsome, in their red coats. Look!” Eggsy allowed himself to be drawn, and glanced up to see that, indeed, some of the Alphas were uncommonly handsome, and their smart red jackets were undeniably most becoming. His eyes were drawn, however, to the other side of the street and the sight of Lord Merlin, scowling, seemingly attempting to traverse the crowds, and he couldn’t help a little smugness in his breast at the apparent discombobulation of that man.

On light feet, Eggsy easily found his way through the crowds and intercepted the gentleman, determined to have some fun.  
“Oh, Lord Merlin! What a pleasing surprise. Have you come to see the parade too?”  
“Indeed, no.” Merlin’s scowl deepened, casting a look of disdain toward the marchers. “I came to visit the tailors on Sir Harry’s behalf, but it transpires the shirts he ordered are not yet ready, and now I’m trying to get away from all these damnable crowds.”  
“Oh dear, Lord Merlin. There’s no need to think so poorly of people trying to allow themselves an entertainment. Here, let me guide you to the edges.” Eggsy curled his arm in Merlin’s and easily drew him through the throng until they stood away, in a peaceful part. 

“Well. Thank you, Eggsy for guiding me.”  
“How fortunate traversing crowds requires neither looks nor wit.”  
“Listen, Eggsy, I’m sorry my poor temper-“  
“No need to apologise, Sir. I can assure you, any poor temper is the least of anything I concern myself with. I will bid you a pleasant afternoon and go to find my siblings, Sir.” Eggsy expertly manoeuvred himself back into the crowds, too busy feeling an agreeable sense of one-upmanship to note the bereft gaze following his movement. 

* * * * *

The banks of the river were quiet, with so much excitement to be found in town, and Sebastian walked side-by-side with Jamal until they reached an area that he knew it was pleasant to sit and that caught the weak autumn sun enough to give some warmth. There was little speech, as they sat watching the ripples of fish taking their fill, proud mallard drakes squabbling, the rapid zipping flight of iridescent dragonflies. Slowly, the peace was replaced with something that felt like tension, and Sebastian saw Jamal’s long fingers, resting on the grass, almost, but not quite, touching his own. He found himself wanting them to touch, wanting Jamal to move the short inches, knowing he wasn’t brave or forward enough to make the move himself and also suspecting that Jamal, even though he was an Alpha, would not either.

“I must thank you, Sebastian, for taking me into your family so easily, and making me feel so welcome.”  
“It is truly of no hardship, Jamal. We would have behaved the same for anyone.”  
“Oh, have you walked many down these river banks then?”  
“Not I. I’m not really a one for the outdoors further than our gardens, not like Eggsy and Ryan who love to run through the fields.”  
“I confess myself to feeling the same way, although this is pleasant. More than pleasant, as it’s with you.”  
“Yes?” Sebastian could feel his breath shortening in a way he had never experienced before. He was scant weeks short of eighteen, an age where many Omegas had already established interest with an Alpha, but he’d avoided interaction with them ever since he’d realised what it meant, fearful of their attention, of their demands and aggressive confidence. Jamal didn’t make him feel that way. Ever since he’d walked into the drawing room, his scent a calming aroma of leather and books, Sebastian had been drawn to find more about him, to get closer.

Instead of responding to Sebastian’s query, Jamal stood, putting a hand down to assist him up. His hand was warm and smooth, and when standing, Sebastian didn’t want to let go. Instead of moving away, Jamal stepped forward.  
“Seb-“  
“Jamal. Do you-?”  
“Feel it? I do. I know I don’t know you, not yet. But I want to.”

Sebastian watched Jamal’s dark eyes, which roamed over his face, watching him back, as if waiting for a sign, a cue. He didn’t know how to give that sign, didn’t know how any of this worked, for the first time regretting that none of the many books he had read gave clues to this.   
“Sebastian,” Jamal’s voice was but a breeze, whispered low, _“when a soul, by choice and conscience, doth throw out his full force on another soul, the conscience and the concentration both make mere life, love_.” Less the words, uttered in a low hum, than the proof of the connection that he already knew but hadn’t trusted before, not fully, had Sebastian close the slight gap between them, feeling Jamal’s lips, warm and soft, against his own. He felt Jamal’s hand tentatively rest at his hip, ached for him to close his grasp, regardless of propriety, though he didn’t, even as Sebastian felt the slick of a tongue against his lower lip, his own mouth parting with a gasp, but Jamal didn’t bear his advantage, softly pulling away, gently holding Sebastian’s two hands in his, a joyful light shining in his eyes.

* * * * *

The next morning, their peaceful routine was once again interrupted by Sir Harry, who arrived in his carriage with Merlin and Lancelot, Percival driving the horses and a couple more of Harry’s London visitors trilling excitedly about a real country picnic. Roxy arrived with Miss Lucas shortly thereafter, having encountered Sir Harry and an invitation to the event the previous day.

They set off across the field, some more willing than others.  
“Oh no!” exclaimed Miss Catherine Hardaker, a handsome but rather hard-faced Beta of Sir Harry’s acquaintance. “Is there so very far to walk? I’m afraid, in London, we make good use of the carriages and comfort.”  
“You must be thankful you only have yourself to carry, Miss Catherine. It is fortunate they breed us with stamina in the country.” It was a somewhat pointed comment from Eggsy, as it was only Miss Catherine, and her Omega brother, who were not assisting in at least some small way with the paraphernalia for the picnic. Even Daisy was carrying two blankets for those who would seat themselves comfortably on the ground. He noted a small smile of approval on Lord Merlin’s face and remarked to himself that it suited the handsome man well.  
“We only have a mile at most to travel,” Ryan assured them, and grinned at Eggsy as they carried the large food hamper between them.

When they arrived at their final location; a high position where the whole of their rather picturesque town could be seen down in the valley, they set to fixing up some folding chairs and the blankets, while Eggsy sent Jamal and Sebastian off to set up a game of baseball for Daisy, who enjoyed sporting activities.  
“Oh, I don’t see how you can encourage such uncouth behaviour. It isn’t ladylike at all,” Miss Catherine apparently had to have her say in every aspect.  
“I can’t help but agree,” from Miss Lucas, but far more demurely.  
“Oh, really, Miss Lucas. Is it truly necessary for females to be always ladylike? It doesn’t seem to bother people when I get involved in sporting events,” said Roxy with a scoff.  
“It quite is necessary,” Amelia trilled sycophantically – she had been more than impressed by Miss Catherine’s ladylike manners.  
“But you’re an Alpha, Miss Morton, it’s quite expected of you. Miss Daisy is a Beta. She will find it even more difficult to secure a mating if she cannot conform to primary gender expectations,” Miss Lucas said, with an apologetic glance at Miss Catherine, who simply nodded piously.   
“Who says she won’t find a mate who enjoys her non-conformity?” Eggsy could not remain silent for longer.  
“Oh, you would say that, Eggsy,” said Miss Lucas with such a bright tinkling laugh it was clear she was insulting him, “but it hasn’t helped you. Where’s the Alpha who enjoys your non-conforming behaviour?” Sir Harry opened his mouth as if to reply, but defence came from an unexpected quarter.  
“I’m quite positive that there are many Alphas who would enjoy Eggsy’s exuberant personality a great deal.” Eggsy’s jaw dropped at Lord Merlin’s statement and a warm flush rose up his neck, causing him to mumble a nothing and rapidly remove himself, with Ryan, to help with the game.

“It’s quite as inappropriate for the male Omegas to be doing that as well,” Miss Catherine remarked quietly to Miss Lucas. “Look how much they’re perspiring. It’s most unseemly.”  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Percival remarked, equally quietly, “I find the Alphas quite enjoy the sheen of hard work on a strong body.” Miss Catherine and Master Hardaker both gasped, but even they couldn’t help but note that the statement seemed to be true, particularly when Percival himself went to make the numbers up, and all at once, Sir Harry and Lords Merlin and Lancelot all found themselves silenced and gazing over as if the game held the answers to everything. 

As they sat comfortably on the blankets when the game was over and their picnic was finished, Daisy shyly presented Sir Harry with a pencil drawing. He held it up, with a broad smile.  
“Miss Daisy, this is an excellent representation of our day today, most exquisitely drawn. May I keep it?”  
“Indeed, Sir Harry, I drew it for you.”  
“You have a rare talent, young Daisy, it should be nurtured.” Daisy smiled sweetly, but she knew such a thing was only words; the family certainly didn’t have funds for tutors and training.  
“Sebastian, will you and Jamal come look for Autumn wildflowers with me?”  
“Of course, flower, we’ll seek flowers with you. Perhaps you can draw some.”  
“What a good idea!” Daisy went running off, holding Sebastian and Jamal’s hands in each of her own, happiness shining in her eyes.  
“I must thank you for this, Sir Harry,” Eggsy turned to the man. “Daisy doesn’t get much chance for social events-“  
“Oh yes, Sir Harry is always kind to the little people,” Miss Catherine interrupted with a simper that got a whole barrage of eye rolls from the others.  
“It isn’t a problem, Eggsy. Daisy is a wonderful girl, and if it means you and your other siblings are happier for the more grown up events, knowing she’s had a nice time, then I’ll see it as a win all round.”

Lancelot had managed to procure an extra blanket, and he and Ryan sat a short distance away from the others.  
“I’m pleased you could come today, Ryan.” Ryan was marginally confused by that, as there had been no question of him not coming. “I have been hoping we would get more opportunities to speak together before I have to return to my studies.”  
“When do you go?”  
“Not for some weeks. I- well, I am hoping that you will agree to spend some more time with me.”  
“You will return?”  
“When I have completed my studies. It will be some time, but then I will be free to do as I wish. In all senses.”  
“You aren’t free now?”  
“I am somewhat beholden to my father until I am in employment.” Ryan didn’t want to make assumptions, but he had to ask.  
“Will your father like me?”  
“Ryan, he would have to be as mad as the old king not to. But he is not known for his reasoned behaviour.”  
“Oh.”  
“It is why- I need to be free before- before I can make any promises.”  
“I understand.” Ryan felt a little sad, but Lancelot surreptitiously slid his fingers between Ryan’s and bared his neck, so Ryan could receive the calming healthful aroma of fresh sea air.

* * * * * 

It was two days later when Eggsy went with Ryan and Sebastian to call upon Roxy. Though Eggsy was not fond of the social expectation of calling on people, Roxy and her father were ones he was always happy to see. Even if Dr Morton was there, though he was usually seeing patients, it was from him that Roxy got her relaxed wildness, so such visits were a joy and not restricted and stiff at all.

When they were shown into the house, Miss Lucas was just leaving.  
“Hello, Master Unwin, Master Ryan, Master Sebastian. It is a shame I cannot stay, I have several more stops to make today.”  
“It’s a pleasure to see you, Miss Lucas,” Ryan said with a bow. Eggsy was always slightly confused by Miss Lucas, who seemed lovely a lot of the time, but then would become very formal and stilted as if reminded what was expected from her by society. And he hadn’t quite forgiven her for the veiled comments about their family at the picnic.

“I am so happy to see you three!” Roxy hugged them all, before flopping inelegantly back onto the chaise. “Receiving visitors is so exhausting.”  
“You’ll find making visits a lot more demanding when you’re a doctor,” Eggsy laughed.  
“Perhaps, though I can always hope for a great many illnesses of the throat so I won’t have to hear the drivel most people are so very fond of.”

The four of them settled into an afternoon of cards and mild gossip, and it wasn’t long before their respective love lives were raised.  
“So, does Miss Lucas visit often?”  
“Too often. I think she has a passion for me.”  
“She always had, Roxy, since we were children,” Eggsy pointed out. “She knows it’s useless though, doesn’t she?”  
“I don’t hide it. I’ve even told her there’s someone in the city who I’m enamoured by. I suspect she hopes that one day I’ll realise I was in love with my friend all along. Although we all know if that ever happens it will only be with Eggsy.”  
“Poor girl, she doesn’t have a hope,” Sebastian looked genuinely sad for Miss Lucas, which would make sense, as she was in the same position as them – from a comparably good family and with a limited number of available Alphas to choose from. 

“Anyway, enough of my sad dribbling love life. What of you, Eggsy? Lord Merlin did not take his eyes from you at the picnic.”  
“That’s nonsense, the man cannot stand me.”  
“Come now, Eggsy,” Ryan reasoned, “you base that from how rude he was at the ball, but he was rude to everyone.”  
“You are not selling his personality to me, Ryan. I don’t care if he’s richer than Croesus and the most handsome Alpha there has ever been, I will not tie my bond to a man who is cold and arrogant and proud.”  
“I truly do not think that’s the real man. Lancelot has nothing but good things to say about him, and he is really an excellent judge of character.”  
“I just hear that Eggsy believes Lord Merlin is the most handsome,” Roxy cackled, and Eggsy scowled.  
“Well, I think we should wax lyrical about how Ryan goes all gooey eyed every time Lord Lancelot’s name is mentioned, or, indeed the burgeoning love between Sebastian and Jamal.”   
“Don’t throw me under the carriage, Eggsy!” Sebastian laughed, and they spent the next hour talking, and laughing hard enough to make their sides ache.

When the happy group returned home, it was to the unexpected sight of a carriage standing by the gate. Michelle came flying along the path, excitement giving her high colour.  
“Eggsy, Ryan, come, there isn’t a moment to spare!” They hurried to the house, to be informed that Sir Harry had sent his driver with a note, requesting their presence at dinner, if they found themselves available. The driver was Percival, seated at the kitchen table, looking tall and handsome with his sparkling eyes and a jaw that could cut.   
“Young Sirs, there is really no hurry. Sir Harry eats in quite the relaxed manner, as do his guests, and he just asked me to wait for as long as necessary, assuming you are free for the evening.” Eggsy and Ryan shared a glance, unspoken communication passing.  
“Yes, we are free, Percival.”  
“That is good news, young Master Eggsy,” Percival smiled.  
“Less of that, Percival, I’m not so much younger than you and I insist you call me just Eggsy.” Percival nodded, his smile broadening.

The boys still rushed a little, not wanting to leave Sir Harry waiting regardless of Percival’s assurances, trying all the while to ignore their mother’s flustered interference. Eggsy managed to avoid the obscene trousers, but the shirt he wore still fit too closely to his body and he didn’t appreciate Ryan’s giggling.  
“Well, I won’t be playing any instruments, will I? I can barely shift my shoulders,” he huffed.  
“You wouldn’t anyway. You’ll sing, beautifully, and I’ll play, if they should want us to.”  
“I just wish mother would stop casting the net far and wide to find me a mate.”

Uncle Jack had been invited too, as chaperone, and he happily clambered up to sit beside Percival and talk horses, as he missed them in the city.   
“You know you have to make it clear you’re fond of Lancelot, don’t you?” Eggsy nudged Ryan, who was gazing into the distance, lost in thought.  
“Yes. I must,” but his eyes looked concerned, as this was not his forte.

* * * * *

When they arrived at Netherfield, Sir Harry greeted them exuberantly at the door, before going to speak to Percival.  
“See his hand on the driver’s back?” Eggsy whispered to Ryan who glanced over.  
“Seems reasonable. Percival is a very handsome man.”  
“An Alpha, too.”   
“It isn’t like you to gossip,” Ryan grinned.  
“True, I’m just wondering why I’ve been invited, as it’s clear it isn’t as company for Sir Harry, and I do nothing but frustrate and offend the eyes of Lord Merlin.” Ryan grinned some more, but then they were greeted by Lancelot, and Harry came into the house, so the evening could begin. 

Ryan was drawn to Lancelot, of course, watching his movement and his eyes, leaning lightly into him as they moved from the dining room to the drawing room after dinner, but he found himself watching Merlin too. He knew that man had been rude to Eggsy but now, watching the way his hazel-brown eyes sparkled when Eggsy spoke, despite the fact that it was never to him, the way he oriented toward him, just a little, correcting himself with a shuffle when he realised what his body was doing naturally, the way his lips held a small smile, Ryan was pretty sure the rudeness hadn’t been caused by any genuine disdain for Eggsy – possibly even the opposite. 

Harry spoke of the dinner to follow with the militia, in town.  
“I cannot pretend to look forward to it fully,” Eggsy admitted.  
“What part to you desire the least, young Eggsy? All the handsome Alphas, battle boldened? Or the sparkling wit and conversation? Or the many eyes that will be certainly on your form for the evening?”  
“Harry,” Eggsy admonished, “you may be an Alpha but I can assure you not every Omega lives their life for the attraction they can draw from passing Alphas. Some of us want something more than that.”  
“More?” Merlin spoke for the first time since the meal, leaning intently.  
“Yes, Lord Merlin. More. Not an Alpha who will undoubtedly become either bored or boring when the first flush of attraction is gone. Someone who is able to consider an Omega as an equal in intellect and in conversation.” 

Ryan half expected all the Alphas present to huff at that, to ridicule, but uncle Jack was the only one, Merlin and Lancelot just smiling and Harry leaning back, crossing his leg over with a shrug as if it were obvious.   
“I have reason to believe your intellect is quite as strong as any Alpha’s, young Eggsy, or will be, given access to a large enough library and conversation of quality. Ryan too, if he gets over his reticence to put his point forward.”

Ryan reddened at that, and gratefully accepted Lancelot’s suggestion to take a walk in the cool evening gardens. Uncle Jack should have gone too, but Eggsy distracted him with some question about the London season sure to get his ire raised and have him embroiled in impassioned discussion with Harry for quite some time.

* * * * *

Ryan happily took Lancelot’s proffered arm as they strolled along the gravelled path, lit only by faded glow coming from the windows of the house. Ryan wasn’t worried about the almost darkness; all he needed was the aroma of fresh sea air coming from the man he was beginning to think of as _his_ Alpha. When their legs had taken them past the corner of the house, nothing but pitch before them, unable to walk further without risk of injury, they paused, Ryan’s heart beating too fast. He’d never done this, never been so alone with any Alpha – certainly never felt a need to sneak around like some Omegas did – he was chaste, but it was less to do with propriety and more that no other Alpha had spoken to him this way, had filled his heart the way Lancelot already did.

“Ryan,” Lancelot turned him, so they faced, and Ryan gazed up into his eyes, black pools in the low light, “you are such a beautiful person…” Ryan blushed, tried to deflect, move away, but Lancelot held his shoulders, hugging the smaller boy to him. “No, don’t think I’m just talking about your looks, breath-taking as they are. Everything about you is. I’ve never met anyone like you. Never met a single Omega, or any other designation, who has cared so little for my title. No,” once again Ryan was pressed to deny, but Lancelot ran his nose along Ryan’s jaw, dropping a single light kiss under his ear, “it’s a good thing. You are selfless, and loving, and sweet. I- I-“  
“Lancelot, I feel it too. I feel those things for you that I have never felt for anyone else.”   
“That makes me so happy. And please, call me James…Ryan, can I scent you?” It was a simple request but meant so much more. If James scented him their two scents would be combined on Ryan’s skin for days. Anyone who came close when his scent was unbound would know. It was a promise, of sorts, and a risk. But Ryan found himself, for the first time, not caring. Not caring that such a thing wasn’t for ‘good’, ‘respectable’ Omegas, that he should wait until he did have a proper promise. He wanted it.

He didn’t answer, just reaching trembling fingers up to unfasten the tight collar. When it was released, he saw James gasp, take a step back, before moving forward again, lowering his face until it was buried right into Ryan’s gland, where he breathed, deep, warm huffs of air. His own scent deepened in ecstasy and Ryan whimpered.  
“Please,” he whispered, like a gasp on the breeze.  
“Please, what, my sweet little Omega?” Ryan couldn’t respond, didn’t have the words, just arched his neck in silent encouragement, which James took, rubbing his own gland alongside Ryan’s, merging their natural fragrances into something heady and perfect.

* * * * *

When they returned to the house, Eggsy had made a comment that had Harry roaring in laughter, while Merlin just let a slight smirk pass his lips. Ryan was happy to see Eggsy holding the floor. It often bothered him that his brother kept his sparkling, genuine personality hidden beneath a veneer of respectability, insisted upon by their mother, and by society, a veneer that Ryan knew suffocated his natural exuberance. 

Though Ryan’s neck was well wrapped again, his uncle’s head sharply rose when they entered the room, and, with a flush, Ryan realised that Jack would be able to smell the change in James’ scent, even if he couldn’t smell it on him. It was unsurprising that uncle Jack suggested, with a slight growl, that it was time for them to make their way home, and, even though he didn’t say anything untoward on the journey, Ryan had to suffer his disapproving silence all the way, until they reached home and he could share the excitement of the evening with an overjoyed Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may feel as though romance moves rather quickly here, and it does, remembering that such times were such that engagements could occur within hours of meeting someone for the first time, even if they were legally binding, and our characters have their ABO dynamics, and all that wonderful scent and biology, exacerbating matters.
> 
> Edited Nov 5 2019


	5. A dinner with the officers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unwins attend a dinner with the returning militia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages in this are more congruent with P&P rather than Kingsman. So Merlin is around 35 and Charlie is about 32. Go with it :-) It's all kicking off

“Ye scented the boy?” Merlin’s voice was accusatory, the burr of his northern tones coming through in his anger. “Ye shouldna hae done it.”  
“Merlin!” Harry passed his friend a drink. “Don’t get so het up about what our Lancelot is doing in his private affairs.”  
“But they aren’t private, no? What will your father say?”  
“Merlin, I’m well beyond my majority, my father can have very little to say about it.”  
“Disnae mean he won’t cause trouble. For you, and for me. It will certainly make his expectations of me higher.” Lancelot looked perturbed at the thought, but was distracted by Harry.  
“I will bid you goodnight, gentlemen,” and with a wink he left the drawing room, heading into the dark night, finding his way unerringly to the stables, his new favourite place in the whole of this extensive estate.

Percival awaited him, briskly brushing down Missy’s coat to keep warm in the frigid night air. Harry came up behind him, pressing into his body, pushing him against the solid flanks of the horse.   
“Sir, not in front of the horse,” Val laughed, “I doubt she’d have much appreciation for the sight.”  
“Val,” Harry sighed, “I’ve told you so many times to call me Harry.”  
“I know, Si- Harry. Sorry.”

Percival guided Harry up the stairs. Actually, scratch his earlier thought, this tiny apartment above the stables was his favourite place. In short weeks, Percival had made it his own space, and it was warm and comfortable, and somewhere Harry could feel a sense of contentment, feeling more settled every time he had been invited. Val used his spare time to craft intricate woodwork: the carved bedhead and delicate side table examples of his skill, and they added a tone to the space that Harry revelled in as intimate and welcoming. 

Val settled himself between Harry’s legs, stretched out as he sat in the comfortable armchair, but Harry stayed him before he could release his cock.  
“I want to know more about you, Val.”  
“There is little to know, Harry. I am what you see before you.” He sat back on his haunches, as if to prove his point.  
“Do you have family?”  
“No longer. It’s fortunate, in my position, I only have myself to worry about.”  
“Your position?”  
“My employment is not the most secure. I know I am handsome,” he flushed even at the obvious truth, “and it makes long term employment difficult.”  
“You’ll have to explain that.” 

Harry was still struggling with the attraction he felt to Percival. He’d felt it as soon as he met the man – physically he was ideal – but it was more than that. He certainly had the most alluring scent Harry had ever smelled. But he’d never been involved with anyone who was not his social equal, and he was terrified of over stepping his mark with Percival, of scaring the man away, or making him feel disgust at Harry’s expectations, or, worse, pressure.

He’d come to Percival’s room the night before, too, and had spent quite some time holding Percival’s lean body to himself, breathing deeply, filling his nostrils with the essence of the man, until Percival had turned slightly, questioningly, wondering with a laugh if Harry was planning on penetrating him at all that evening. He had, then, almost embarrassed at being caught out subsuming himself in that pleasure when he should have been demanding. But he didn’t _want_ to demand of Percival until he was very sure that’s what the other man wanted too.

“I realised quite young, not that long after I presented, that there’s something about me that draws Alphas to me. In every employment I’ve had there’s been at least one pressing themselves on me. It’s not that I mind – I am rarely attracted to another, but when I am it’s always a male Alpha. But some are more insistent than others.” Harry didn’t know what to do with that information. Was Percival including him in the insistent grouping? He couldn’t pretend he’d been particularly reticent in making his desires clear that first time, but he hated the thought, that kept coming to his mind, that Percival was only being his because he wanted to keep his job.

“You know I won’t be angry if you say no to me, Percival? I need it clear between us.”  
“Sir, I know. I never thought you were like one of those Alphas, who I have encountered sometimes before, who always expect and can make things difficult if they don’t get what they want. I can always leave and find new employment if I feel uncomfortable from your advances, I know that.”

Harry hadn’t meant that at all, and there was the slight bitterness of frustration in the air. He didn’t want Percival to feel those were his only options. He tried to explain but Val gently shushed him with a finger on the lips before releasing his hardness and running a cat-like tongue along its smooth slide, exploring the ridges and veins with the tip of his tongue.

Harry’s heart was feeling just the littlest broken, and he wondered just how used Percival felt from all these dalliances pressed upon him, these situations that he treated as expected and only to be avoided by packing up and moving on. He couldn’t let it go, and the unexpected softening of his prick was evidence of that.  
“So, you consider it part of your employment to give yourself?”  
“Not exactly, Sir. It can be expected, true, but I only ever _have_ given myself when I wanted to. When there’s been a reasonable attraction… I’m sorry, Sir, I thought this attraction was mutual, did I do something wrong?”  
“Nothing at all, Val.” Harry gently lifted Percival to his feet before swiftly removing his vestments and laying him back on the narrow bed. “If you don’t want this from me, either now or at any time in the future, you must tell me. Do not leave my employment for it, I would not expect that, nor demand it. I will have no Omega claiming my attention or blackmailing me with what society expects, but I equally refuse to mandate of you that which you are not truly willing to give freely.” Harry punctuated his words with a swipe of his tongue along Percival’s length, making that man, who had been carrying a pleased look at Harry’s words, gasp and throw his upper body down onto the covers. “And one last thing: stop calling me Sir. Not only does it make me feel like my Alpha father, but it adds an element of inequity that we will not have in the bedroom, even if it must persist outside of it.” 

Harry didn’t give Percival chance to respond, setting to his cock with renewed vigour and all the expert application he possessed. Percival swiftly became a mewling mess, as Harry lapped and sucked and nibbled, finally swallowing the full length down, into his throat, massaging the sensitive tip with the muscles there, forcing Percival’s release from him with a shocked yell.

Afterwards, Harry hugged Percival’s nude body to his clothed one, stroking his elegant fingers along the defined muscles of his torso.   
“Do you want the carriage for tomorrow night?”  
“What’s tomorrow?” Harry responded lazily, lost in the sensations under his fingertips, and the tempting scent being delivered to his nose, buried against Percival’s gland.  
“The dinner in town. And you invited the Unwins too.” Harry pouted, wishing he hadn’t made such rash suggestions. Ryan and Lancelot seemed well on the way without his help, and he would much rather spend the evening nuzzling against Percival than driving through a cold dark night to a dinner he had little interest in.  
“I wish I could invite you instead.”  
“You know you cannot. Can you imagine the reaction from all the country folk if Sir Harry invited his Alpha Groom?” Percival chuckled at the preposterous thought, but Harry wasn’t sure he cared at all what they thought.  
“I’m sure they’d just be jealous at how incredible you smell.” Harry would have spoken of it more, already half-gone on this handsome, perplexing man, but Percival rolled himself and pushed Harry back so he could lustily strip his body and return the earlier favour.

* * * * *

Ryan was confused when the carriage arrived, as Percival told them the three men had ridden ahead. He was eager to see James again, and to get a hint of their combined scents on his skin, as his own gland was firmly wrapped now, for the evening ahead, but he would wait, and be patient, and good. Eggsy just grinned lopsidedly at him, happy to see his brother glowing so. 

Uncle Jack was overjoyed to avoid the event, which he had done so by insisting Jamal take his place, which in turn made Sebastian ecstatic, though Eggsy wondered if Jack had truly considered how useless Jamal would be as a chaperone when he clearly only had eyes for Seb. Even Michelle had balked at the switch, reminding Jack that Jamal was extremely distant family and as such only very _technically_ suitable as a chaperone, but Jack had huffed that away as nonsense and settled back with his pipe and a whiskey. 

Daisy had once again been refused access as too young, and sulked, but Michelle had decided Amelia could attend, much to that young lady’s excitement. Eggsy wasn’t at all sure it was a good idea, as Amelia got positively giddy at the mere thought of all those officers and he knew keeping her under control once they were there was going to be a task too high for Jamal to take on, so mentally prepared himself to take the role.

When they arrived at the Assembly Rooms, Amelia went rushing inside, not wanting to miss a moment, and Jamal took Sebastian’s arm and followed at a more sedate pace. Eggsy held Ryan back a moment.  
“Come here, my sweet.” He smoothed Ryan’s golden-brown hair and straightened his high collar. “You look perfect, Ryan, and he will be more enamoured than ever.” Ryan just smiled sweetly and did his own job at running his fingers through Eggsy’s shorter, sandy hair before dropping a light kiss on his cheekbone and pulling him inside.

The place was bustling, crowded with officers in red and gold, and with the elite of the town in their best evening finery. Music played from the next room, and Ryan and Eggsy were lost in a flurry of introductions. Ryan briefly saw James across the room, but that man hadn’t seen him, and he was twirled away to greet some new captain. 

Eggsy found himself impressed by the gentleman-like nature of the officers, who remained mannerful throughout, even as they cast admiring glances at himself and Ryan. There was one who stood above the others in both charm and countenance, however; a Mr Hesketh – tall and elegant, with neat blonde hair and piercing pale blue eyes. Eggsy noted that a great many Omega eyes were turned toward the Alpha, but that that man, in turn, gazed at very little else but Eggsy himself.

Before going into dinner, Ryan clutched his arm.  
“Why has he not approached, Eggsy?” The crack in his voice almost cause a visceral pain in Eggsy, though he was quick to appease.  
“Sweet Ryan, why do you panic so? It is clear that this event is filled with new faces that demand attention, and it seems that the three men from Netherfield know some of the attendees. He is fulfilling his social obligation to converse with them, but there is always the dancing after dinner.” Eggsy would certainly not tell his brother that he found it rude – unexpectedly so – that Lancelot had not at least given a brief greeting, but he noted that his two friends seemed unperturbed, so he would trust in their judgement that nothing was the matter with Lancelot. 

He was more pleased than he could say that he was somehow seated by the side of Mr Hesketh at dinner, although he was increasingly concerned about Ryan, opposite, who was pale and sickly-looking, trying not to cast glances at Lancelot, who had still not walked over at any point to greet him and was now seated clear at the other end of the table, between Merlin and Sir Harry, which was quite against protocol for such an event.

Mr Hesketh made himself agreeable to Eggsy, seeing his concern, and, although the topics were nothing thrilling, he couldn’t help but note that talk of the weather, and their journey from the coast, seemed almost interesting coming from him. 

However, the conversation took a turn when Mr Hesketh gestured toward the end of the table with his head and said laconically, “You know Fitzwilliam Merlin?”  
“Very slightly. We are more acquainted with Sir Harry and Lord Lancelot.”  
“I know them, too, of course.”  
“Of course?”  
“I have been familiar with the Merlin house since infancy. Oh yes,” Hesketh noted Eggsy’s surprise. “You may well be surprised, noting, I’m sure, that Merlin hasn’t even approached me this evening, preferring to glare from a distance.” The surprise was complete, as Eggsy had, in fact, assumed Merlin was glaring at _him_. “He was as good as a brother to me, when I was younger. What are your thoughts on him?”

Eggsy should have disassembled, returned the conversation to more boring, but safer, topics. Ryan would have. Seb would have. But his ego, that thing which Omegas are barely allowed to acknowledge having, had been hurt by Merlin’s dismissal of him and continued disdain, which seemed refreshed this evening by being ignored again, and he allowed himself to wallow instead.   
“He is a most disagreeable gentlemen. Proud and haughty and very, very rude. Any time with him is time I would prefer spending in any alternative pursuit.”  
“Well, Eggsy, I would greatly enjoy alternative pursuits with you.” Eggsy blushed, realising Hesketh’s scent had raised; an aroma that was not entirely unpleasant, if a little too spicy for his tastes. “As for Merlin, I, of course, have no right to claim him as disagreeable or otherwise, as it is quite impossible for me to remain impartial.” Eggsy reddened again, knowing he had been anything but impartial in his own judgement. “But I must express pleasure that you are willing to speak so freely here, amongst friends and family, as I’m sure there are few who would feel free enough to say such things, blinded as they are by his money, and social standing, and his handsome looks.”  
“I will allow a little pride in that I am not affected by such surface considerations, and I would say such a thing anyway, and in any company, including his own.”  
“Of course, I am personally affected by his disdain. His father, you see, was almost a father to me, after my own passed. I am younger than Merlin, by a few years, but even so he was like a brother to me when I was a child. And then his father passed when I was eighteen, and shortly thereafter he sent me away to the army. His father was a great man, a man of honour, and I can barely see his son now than remember how he has besmirched the memory of him by his scandalous behaviour toward me.”

Though Eggsy’s interest was piqued, propriety prevented him from enquiring further, and Hesketh briefly turned the subject onto more pleasant things, speaking at length of his time in the army.

“So, it is pleasant, and we have excellent lodgings, and keep the most wonderful company,” he said finally, lightly placing his hand over Eggsy’s with a smile. “It isn’t what I was trained to though. I should have been in the Law, as it’s what the Lord Merlin senior envisioned for me, and been given a good living in the town of Pemberton, but following his father’s dying wishes was clearly not what pleased this Lord Merlin.”  
“How could that be! Surely you had redress?”  
“His bequest was worded in such a way that an honourable man could have had no doubt what was intended, but Merlin chose to disregard it, and I had no standing in the law because of the informality. I see no reason why I wasn’t granted the funds to pursue the living. I have a warm passion it is true, and perhaps spoke too freely of him and to him, but I did nothing to warrant his bile toward me that left me with nothing. The fact is, we are very different men, and he hates me for no rhyme or reason.”  
“That is too shocking, that he could sully you in such a way. He should suffer the court of public condemnation for such high-handed treatment of one who was as a brother to him.”  
“It should be, but it won’t be at my hand. I am above such petty wranglings. Your fury on my behalf warms my heart, though, young Eggsy.”

Eggsy found himself looking more closely to Mr Hesketh, finding him even more handsome as he expressed his ideals, his scent somewhat more alluring. He found himself horrified as he heard more tales about how Merlin’s jealousy of his father’s love for Mr Hesketh, Charlie, had led to discomfiture in that young man, about how he’d barely been able to be surprised when Merlin had cut him off. How his own father had given up everything to work with Lord Merlin Senior and who had trusted that man to look after his only son at his passing. In truth, he even found himself enjoying the scandal. Eggsy was not a gossiping kind of young man, but his feeling toward Lord Merlin was couched in such terms of annoyance and frustration that he was able to embrace this new information as if it were some entertaining romantic drama novel, where the great hero, Charlie, was sure to defeat the evil villain at the end. 

“And of course it pains me even more to know that Merlin was content to take on a ward later, who he treats with marvellous kindness at all times.”  
“What do you know of his ward?”  
“I wish I could speak well of her, as it pains me to speak ill of any young Omega, but I’m afraid much time in Merlin’s presence has made her equally prideful and not above thinking herself a great deal better than she is. After all, her father was no greater man than mine, but she gets a boundless deal more beneficial treatment from Merlin.”  
“Perhaps he has a more romantic fondness for her.”  
“That, I don’t think so. His preference has always been toward male Omegas, since a very young age, although I cannot see him settling down, as his prideful arrogance sees to it that no one is good enough for him or his family.” That made Eggsy think of poor Ryan, toying with his food and not making conversation with those around him.  
“What about Lord Lancelot?”  
“Certainly not as arrogant as his cousin, and beset by a lack of funds. I did always rather get on with his father, though, when they used to visit. He found me quite charming, I believe.”  
“It is easy to see why,” Eggsy cast his eyes down.  
“You flatter me, particularly coming from one as beautiful as you.”

After dinner, everyone gathered in the hall, and there was music and dancing. Eggsy took several turns with Charlie, but when he saw Ryan, at the edge, his eyes lighting up at Lancelot walking his direction, until that man brought himself up short and turned abruptly, as if he’d forgotten something of the utmost important, Eggsy made his excuses to a deprived Charlie and went to his brother.

“Please, Eggsy, may we leave?”  
“Has Lancelot spoken at all?”  
“No. I don’t wish to speak of it.”  
“Okay, my sweet, I will gather everyone and we will go. Wait here a while.”

Eggsy told the others they were going, to Jamal and Seb’s pleasure and Amelia’s consternation. He finally found Sir Harry outside, by the coaches, talking to his driver.  
“Sir Harry, would it be acceptable for us to ride back in your carriage now?”  
“You want to leave so soon? Has Lancelot exhausted poor Ryan with dancing?”  
“No? Sir Harry? Surely you are aware Lancelot has not spoken one word to Ryan all evening. Has, in fact, actively avoided him. I fear he may have broken my brother’s heart.”  
“What?! I cannot believe it. Why, the words he has suggested… It is no cause of mine, but I find it impossible to believe this is a straightforward disattachment. Of course you may use the carriage, and I will speak to Lancelot.”  
“I only ask that you remind Lord Lancelot of the cruelty of leaving such a sweet Omega as my brother hanging with confusion through poor behaviour.”  
“That I will certainly do, and the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wickham/Hesketh has been introduced. I'll be honest, Eliza's attraction to him has always been a little mystery to me, and I haven't pushed the attraction too hard here because of that - even though I've softened his inappropriate way of speaking about Darcy/Merlin - but, I hope, left enough in to make what follows sensical.
> 
> Edited Nov 5 2019


	6. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan feels the effects of Lancelot's apparent cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have to mention something. I've been reading *a lot* of Merwin stories on AO3, and the character of Sebastian has come up regularly, to the point where I figured he was canon, and from the comics, and that's why I chose the name for one of Eggsy's brothers. However, on getting further into back catalogues, I discover he's actually an OC from Eggsyobsessed. So I want to acknowledge that inspiration, and say this Seb isn't *actually* the same character (he isn't Scottish or Richard Madden, and his character is more derived from Austen's sweetheart characters, like Jane and Marianne and Catherine). Plus, if you like this in any way for the FF, and *somehow* haven't already read Eggsyobsessed (or anarchycox or zebraljb) then do, as they're really, really good.

Ryan didn’t sleep one wink that night, or the next. The mixed scent on his skin from Lancelot, that he’d fortunately kept secret from his mother, was beginning to fade, which should have brought peace to his mind, all things being equal, but, instead, it made his mind feel as though it were being drawn from his body, taken somewhere else – a bad, uncomfortable place. Eggsy could only lay in the bed listening to his brother whimpering and feeling his own heart breaking with almost identical strength.

It was several days later, a period of time where Ryan could not be convinced to leave the house, even for his usual daily romp through the fields with Eggsy, and Eggsy had spent the entire time hoping Lancelot would see sense from whatever affliction had been ailing him at the dinner, and visit, though he didn’t. Ryan came downstairs for breakfast, looking bright eyed, if a little sunken around his cheeks.  
“Ryan, darling. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Michelle poured him tea, passing a plate of sausages to him.  
“I am. I will go for a walk today. Not hungry though, thank you.”

Eggsy scowled at that. His brother had eaten barely anything since before the dinner, and the paleness of his skin reflected it.   
“I will walk with you Ryan.”  
“No, thank you Eggsy, I want to spend some time alone.” Eggsy didn’t like that, one little bit, but he had to respect his brother’s need for space, at least for now.

When Ryan slipped out of the house for his walk, Eggsy intended to follow him at some distance, but by the time he was adorned in his warm coat, and Jamal and Seb were similarly so, Ryan was nowhere to be seen. The three headed out at a brisk pace in the usual direction, hoping to catch him up.

“Will you tell me what is afflicting Ryan?” Seb asked.  
“I don’t see how I can, it isn’t my concern other than how it has affected him.”  
“If we can guess, will you tell us if we’re correct?” Jamal asked. “I wouldn’t expect you to reveal private things otherwise, but know that Seb and I are deeply concerned. It has not gone unnoticed by us that he has not left his room for three days and seems unnaturally bright this morning.”

Eggsy considered. If they had noted Ryan’s malaise it was more than his mother had, Eggsy was sure, as that lady would certainly not have held her tongue for so long in a bid to discover the truth, and the knowledge that they cared for Ryan almost as much as he did warmed him.  
“I will,” he announced.  
“Ryan is in love with Lord Lancelot, who ignored him at the dinner, which has left Ryan heartbroken. The only thing I don’t know is whether Lord Lancelot felt the same way, and how far their liaison went.” Seb stopped, a vaguely smug look in his face.  
“You’re correct in the first. Ryan won’t even discuss his feelings on the matter with me, but he has not slept, or eaten, and I am greatly worried. I truly thought Lancelot felt the same way, but he acted as though they’d never been introduced at the dinner, and it didn’t make any sense.” Eggsy decided it would be unfair, at that stage, to reveal to them just how far the interaction had gone, and that this rejection came on the heels of a mutual scenting, even as he knew it must be the main reason why Ryan was taking it so badly.

“How can he treat our Ryan so poorly?” Seb pouted, leaning into Jamal’s strong arm, extended for comfort. Eggsy shook his head, equally mystified, just as a roar of thunder ripped through the air. They all stared up, noting thick grey clouds that had arrived from seemingly nowhere.  
“I didn’t see lightening?” Jamal wondered.  
“Me either-“ Eggsy was interrupted by a bright flash, and they counted the seconds until the next crumpling growl tore through the atmosphere. “It’s still a few miles away, but we should get back to the house, hopefully Ryan is waiting there.”

Eggsy strode away, eager to check Ryan was alright, but Jamal and Seb took their time, safe in the knowledge that the storm would take some time to arrive. Jamal held Seb’s smooth hand in his own, running his thumb over the slender fingers.  
“May we tell your family, soon, that we’re together? I would like it if your mother stopped trying to push Eggsy onto me, it makes us both most uncomfortable.” There had been further awkwardness at breakfast, with Michelle encouraging Jamal to butter Eggsy’s scone, causing a friction in Eggsy, and a stammering horror in Jamal.  
“I want to. But perhaps we should wait until Ryan’s problem is resolved. And I would like to see Eggsy settled too. It wouldn’t be quite right for me to carry a mating mark before he does.”  
“But what if he never meets his mate? He seems most indisposed to making a match – almost entirely oblivious to all the Alphas who cast their eyes at him.”  
“Yes, he’s always been that way. He truly has no idea of how much allure he holds. We can at least wait until his birthday. It will be more reasonable if he’s chosen not to mate when he’s twenty-one, plus I’ll be well over eighteen by then, too – it’s my birthday next month. But…if you’re worried about waiting…” Seb’s face was pink and his words unsteady. “I- I am willing- I want to… I’ll give myself to you.”  
“My sweet Omega. I don’t want that from you, not yet. Not until we can do it properly. I will wait, happily.”

Seb took both of Jamal’s hands in his, facing his Alpha. He didn’t need to say anything to show his appreciation of Jamal’s words. In truth he’d been nervous; he wasn’t entirely innocent – he read a lot – but he wasn’t ready for things to move on, and this was proof that he had made the right choice to become attached to Jamal. He allowed himself the luxury of a gentle kiss, close-mouthed, just to feel the softness of Jamal’s lips against his. He wanted to bury his face in Jamal’s neck, to breath in the cinnamon spice of him, but the anger of the storm was getting closer, and they rushed their journey home instead.

The rain poured the moment after they had reached the safety of the house, and they bustled inside, hanging their coats and going into the morning room, with its bright fire. Eggsy was pacing the hearth, stricken.  
“You didn’t see Ryan?”  
“We didn’t pass him, no.”  
“He hasn’t come in. He’s still out – in this.”

* * * * *

Harry was comfortably ensconced in his library, by the fire, with a hot drink and a thick book, when his butler appeared by his side.  
“Sir, there is a rather distraught young man at the door. A rather drenched, distressed young man. Asking for Lord Lancelot.”

Ryan barely knew how he had made the journey to Netherfield. He had started it troubled, but his swift pace had constructed his indignation, and he’d built to a burn with righteous fury at being discarded like last season’s fashions. Then, though the heat pouring through his bones hadn’t eased, his flesh had gone cold, the closer he got, leaving him shaky; overwhelmed. It wasn’t about rejection, who was he to expect to be accepted? He was left with a crushing emptiness, making his steps stumble, barely even noting the lightning ripping through the heavy sky, only just hearing the dangerous growl of thunder. The storm engulfed him with a mile still to travel and by the time he reached the steps of Netherfield he was trembling, the tears that rolled down his cheeks indistinguishable from the lashing rain.

“Ryan, my sweet boy, come in by the fire.” Harry guided Ryan to the library and he slumped bonelessly on the hearth, not registering the warmth, only the fact that, even now, when Ryan had put everything out there – as must be seen by him making this journey alone – James- Lord Lancelot would still not see him. He didn’t manage his usual politeness when a towel was wrapped around his shoulders, and then one of the servants was helping him out of his wet clothes and into something dry, presumably Sir Harry’s as it dwarfed his small frame. The servant settled him into an armchair and pressed a deep bowl into his hands – some kind of delicious broth, he assumed, though he could neither taste or smell it as he gulped it down. It did nothing for the ice in his skin or the burning in his core, and he stared, unseeing, through the flames.

“I don’t know what to do Merlin.”  
“Is he sick?”  
“I think so. He’s shaking awfully, and he doesn’t even seem to hear me when I speak to him.”  
“Do his family know he’s here?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll send Percival with a message when the storm ceases.”  
“Perhaps you should send him for the doctor at the same time.”

Harry sent Percival on the estate’s stoutest horse, as soon as the worst of the storm had passed and it was only greyness he faced. What he didn’t expect some short time later was Eggsy to stride up to the door, anger coursing his features.  
“I hope your friend is proud of his harsh treatment of my brother.” Harry was taken aback by the vitriol, spat without even a greeting. “Where is he?” Harry wasn’t sure if Eggsy meant Ryan or Lancelot, but he knew Eggsy loved his brother very much so responded with the safe option, not wanting any of that venom aimed directly at himself.  
“Ryan is upstairs in a guest room. Percival has gone for the doctor, he will be here soon, I’m sure.”  
“What ails him? It must be his body, not his mind. Ryan will not allow poor treatment to soil his mind.” Harry hoped that was more than simply wishful thinking, though he wasn’t so sure.  
“It’s unclear. He is burning hot and complaining of cold. He says his head belongs to someone else, and he aches.”  
“He has caught chills from the storm, then.”  
“It’s likely. The doctor will tell us more.”

Harry let Eggsy go and see his brother, though doubted he would get more sense out of Ryan than he himself had been able to. Some time later, Eggsy returned, his face white and drawn.  
“He’s sleeping for now. Thank you for finding a space for him, Harry.”  
“He will stay until he’s fully better, I won’t hear of anything else.”  
“I don’t think he’ll want to. Lancelot…”  
“He isn’t here. He went to London before the sun had fully risen, on some urgent business about his father.”  
“He did? Did he tell Ryan?”   
“I really cannot say? Perhaps he sent a message, though I know Percival didn’t deliver it.” Percival had been under Harry’s questing hands most of the morning and certainly hadn’t been riding across the unprepossessing late Autumn landscape. 

“Eggsy, if Harry would wait here for the doctor, perhaps you will walk in the gardens with me, now the sun seems to be returning. The doctor will probably prefer to see Ryan alone, and then may be the most honest with his diagnosis to Harry, rather than a close family member.” Harry was surprised by Merlin’s suggestion, though he found it to be a good one.

* * * * *

Eggsy could not quite bring himself to be grateful to Merlin for providing a distraction, but he did appreciate the cool air against his overheated mind. When Percival had arrived and told him, as the one to run out and meet him at the gate, that Ryan had come over unwell on arrival at Sir Harry’s, Eggsy had seen immediately what his brother had intended, and his heart smashed all over again for the fragility such a romance had caused him.

After they had walked for some time along the paths and moisture laden grass, Merlin stopped them, where they could look back at the Georgian mansion. Eggsy had almost been able to forget, for a moment, his brother’s pain, and Merlin’s surprisingly humorous attempts to provide entertainment had Eggsy thinking slightly better of the man than the opinion he’d garnered at the dinner had allowed for, but such plateaus were dangerously precarious.   
“Do- do not think too harshly of Lancelot-“  
“How else am I supposed to think of him? He is your cousin, but you cannot defend his actions. He drew my brother, who has the sweetest and most pure temperament, into a passion that made him let go of sense and allow a scent marking to occur…if this gets out amongst society he may as well be a pariah, regardless of how much people adore him now. You do not understand how small towns work, with your disgust for all that is parochial.”  
“I understand better than you realise; Pemberton-“  
“I do not wish to hear about your wonderful country seat, Merlin. Your cousin has rejected-“ Eggsy stopped with a look of horror on his face.  
“What is it?”  
“The rejection. That’s why he’s sick. My god! Omegas can die from being rejected by their loves. What if he-? I can’t lose him, Merlin, I just can’t.” Eggsy couldn’t stop the sobs forced from his soul, and didn’t even have the strength to push Merlin away, pressing his hands into the strong chest, vaguely being aware of the peppery, woodsy scent, weaker than he’d scented before – some tone of sadness to the aroma. For himself, Merlin got his first strong scent of Eggsy, who’d rushed out of Longbourn without pausing to dress for visiting, still in his loose necked shirt, as his walking jacket fell open with the movement, his scent gland pressed against Merlin’s shoulder as Eggsy turned his head and let the tears flow. Merlin had to hold in a whimper at the aroma of mint and blackcurrant that assailed his nostrils and quite smelled like the best thing that had ever poured past his senses. 

* * * * *

“Where is his Alpha? Is it you?” Doctor Morton was no nonsense when it came to the health of his patients, particularly those whom he had cared for since birth.  
“N- no, it’s not me.”  
“Didn’t think so.” The doctor’s gaze was piercing but didn’t show judgment. “He’s showing all the symptoms of rejection, exacerbated because he’s gone into heat. And he’s gone and got himself a chill on the lung in this storm. With his body shutting down the way it is, I’m concerned that it will turn into pleurisy.” Harry was extremely relieved Merlin had offered to take Eggsy from the house so he didn’t have to hear the doctor’s painful bluntness. 

“What can we do?”  
“Address the rejection; it’s the main danger.”  
“But he isn’t mated.”  
“He isn’t? Well perhaps it isn’t that, though every symptom is present. Are you sure?”  
“Ahem, well I know he hasn’t mated, and there’s no bond mark.”  
“Yes, I saw that was missing. Well, if he isn’t mated I must be wrong – although I’m more than a little surprised.”  
“Wait…would anything else be enough to cause his Omega to feel rejection?” The doctor waited patiently for Harry to get to the point. “Would scent marking be enough?”  
“I’ve only heard of it rarely. The compatibility must be incredibly strong, and that would also explain why he has gone into spontaneous heat. It’s been known to hit betrothed Omegas when their Alpha goes to war before marking. Does that seem likely?”  
“It’s possible. But what do we do?”  
“Pray, young man. If his beloved has already gone off to war, it may be too late. Ryan’s Omega is already struggling.” Harry hates to drop Lancelot into the fire, but Ryan’s health is more important.   
“He isn’t at war. He left for London.”  
“Permanently?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh! So it an actual rejection. Poor Ryan. He certainly doesn’t deserve that. Is there a deep concern? Another Omega?”  
“Nothing like that.”  
“Ryan needs to be aided through his heat. Eggsy can do that – I presume he’s here somewhere. But he’s in incredible danger until his body stabilises. The only real way to prevent that is to get the Alpha back here to scent him at intervals while he steadies. The emotional trauma will be painful when the Alpha has gone again, but his stronger body when the heat and the chills have gone should mean he can survive it.”

Harry felt a sense of fury at Lancelot, who had climbed the steep steps to Percival’s loft before the sun had even thought about rising, disturbing the two of them from sated slumber, and requesting, politely, even in the circumstances, that his horse be readied for travel to London. He had given no reason, but Harry had noted the uncomfortable silence over breakfast with Merlin, and was quite certain that man knew. 

When Merlin and Eggsy returned to the house, Harry saw Eggsy’s red-rimmed eyes and, with interest, the slightly dazed look in Merlin’s hazel orbs, like a man hit by the mail coach. He explained to Eggsy that Ryan had gone into heat, and had a chill on his chest, so needed help to get through it. The doctor had agreed that the knowledge about the rejection shouldn’t be made public yet, as such a thing would be hardly likely to improve Ryan’s health, and they should deal with the other aspects first. 

“What’s with you, Merlin?” Harry got right to the point when Eggsy had retreated to Ryan’s room. “You look like a man who’s lost a thousand but gained a diamond.”  
“Do ye believe in true mates?”  
“No. But I do believe we should listen to what our inner Alpha tells us. How else do you think I allow myself to run the risk of becoming a social pariah?”  
“It would never happen. You’re too popular and yer parties are too good. Anyway, ye might be right. About the diamond.”  
“Oh?” Harry couldn’t keep the smirk from his face.  
“Got the first scent of him today. Even distressed as the boy is about his brother, I thought I’d gone to heaven.”  
“Well, that’s good. It’s about time you settled down and made that great draughty house of yours into a home.”  
“I’ll ignore that insult. Ye know it’s borne of jealousy.”  
“Maybe, but I’m not wrong that Eggsy would bring a warmth to it that’s missing now.”  
“Perhaps.” Merlin sighed. “But the boy isnae going tae have a thing to do wi’ me.” Merlin’s accent, usually mild, was getting stronger in his distress.  
“Eh, you were a fool. He won’t let go of the insult and your high-handed manner too easily, he isn’t the type. But you may be able to bring him round if you show him that isn’t really you.”

Merlin was lost in thought for a moment, a little concerned that the arrogant man who had affected Eggsy so negatively had, in fact, been truly who he was. So Harry’s next words came as somewhat of a shock.  
“Is Eggsy fucking him then?” Fortunately, Merlin had already swallowed his drink, so didn’t spray the flammable liquid across the fireplace.  
“I don’t really know how it works.” He managed, eventually.  
“C’mon, Merlin. Even I’ve seen woodcuts showing the things Omegas get up to during their heats. I may have different interests personally, but I’m still a man with eyes.”  
“I don’t believe the kind of pictures yer referring to hold much basis in reality. He’s probably using his fingers to stretch him out, and simulate a knot as best he can.” Even though Merlin was as aware as the next Alpha that the methods Omegas used to tide them through their heats, and that such methods were not, technically, sexual, but rather a medical need for unmated Omegas, it didn’t prevent the awkward tightening in his breeches at where his own words took his mind. Such necessities had led, in recent years, to a great deal of underground literature, much of it from the country of sensuality, France, brought back by returning soldiers, and it was common for Alphas to fantasise freely about two Omegas pleasuring one another. Despite his upright nature, Merlin wasn’t immune to such imaginations. It wouldn’t be something he’d discuss though. Eggsy already thought him infuriating, the last thing he needed was for the boy to consider him a deviant as well.

When Eggsy came downstairs some time later, Harry had dispatched Percival toward the city, to get the message to Lancelot that he needed to return, even though he hadn’t told Eggsy. He slumped into the chair Harry vacated for him and stared blankly into the fire.  
“How’s Ryan?” Merlin asked, concerned by how pale Eggsy had become.  
“Weak. I’ve staved off the heat for a short while. He’ll need me again in two hours. He can barely breath though, so every move is agony for him. I managed to get him off to sleep.”  
“That is some relief. I would hope it will go toward helping him mend.”  
“I don’t understand the heat. I can see his body is feeling the effects of rejection, but why would he be in heat?”  
“The doctor thought it was triggered earlier, but it takes a few days for the body to build up its need.” Harry opined from his position by the bookcase.  
“And what awful luck, for it to finally reach him at the point he realises Lancelot has turned away from him. How could he-?” 

Merlin didn’t want to talk about this matter, for his own sake and for Eggsy’s. The boy was tired and drained, but fortunately, Harry’s housekeeper came in with a plate of food prepared and he was distracted by his grumbling stomach.

For the rest of the day, Eggsy would disappear at regular intervals before reappearing to collapse into the comfortable chair by the fire and replenish his stores with delicious titbits and hot beverages. Harry went off to his study and Merlin chose to stay in the library so he could be available in case Eggsy needed him. As he became more comfortable with the Alpha’s presence Eggsy seemed to relax, asking Merlin to read some of his book aloud, to which Eggsy dozed off into an exhausted slumber. The next time, they spoke for an hour, and Merlin realised Eggsy was a witty and expert mimic, with a cheeky disregard for ‘correct’ behaviour. At one point, Harry poked his head in the door, to note the two bent over double in great amusement over something, and he smiled fondly before going back to his study. 

Eggsy didn’t seem surprised any time he came downstairs to see Merlin still there, and hadn’t noted that the housekeeper had been replaced with Merlin himself bringing food and drink. Merlin simply embraced the opportunity to rescind the negative thoughts he felt sure Eggsy had of him right from their first meeting. 

What Eggsy did feel was a surprising comfort in the man’s presence, even as he made sure his mind didn’t shake the horror he felt about how Charlie had been treated by him, but he reasoned if he was to be forced to be in his company he should make the most of a bad situation. He refused to think too hard about the warmth Merlin’s deep chuckled brewed inside his mind, or the happy mewl he wanted to let escape, but prevented, when Merlin brought him hot broth, and their fingers brushed for a moment.

When, in the early hours of the morning, Eggsy hadn’t returned to the library for some time, Merlin crept silently up the stairs, concerned, he told himself. He listened at Ryan’s door, but there were no sounds from within, so he pushed the door, just wanting to check all was well. As soon as it opened, his senses were assailed with the overpowering scent of Omega in heat – Ryan’s strawberry and rhubarb tones domineering the space, but even with the power of that, he could get the underlying whiff of blackcurrant and fresh mint, which cleared the sudden fog caused in his mind by Ryan’s scent. That boy was sprawled across the bed, his naked back glistening with heat, his breathing unsteady and rasping. Curled to his side, a beam of moonlight passing over his pale face, accentuating his long lashes, was Eggsy, one protective hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Even in sleep, Merlin could see the furrowed brow and scowl of worry over his brother and felt a crushing sense of guilt.

* * * * *

It was mid-morning when they heard hooves on the gravelled drive. Merlin went to the window of the morning room and saw Lancelot almost throw himself off his horse, landing lightly and running toward the house.   
“Where is he?” he demanded, as an exhausted Eggsy came down the wide staircase.  
“Why should I let you see him?”  
“W-what? But Percival said…”  
“Did he tell you it’s your fault?”  
“What do-?”  
“You rejected him, Lancelot. Of course it’s your fault.”  
“But-,” Lancelot turned toward Merlin. “Why didn’t you say this could happen?” Merlin shrank back from the vitriol in Lancelot’s gaze, and the horror in Eggsy’s as he came to the realisation.  
“You- you sent Lancelot away from Ryan. Why? Why would you…?”  
“Eggsy, you have to understand-“  
“I have to do nothing. Come with me your Lordship, I need you to help stabilise Ryan so we can leave here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admission time. I reread the last chapter before I submitted this one, and I was frankly pretty embarrassed (blame it on tiredness, though I'm always tired so that doesn't bode well). So I've decided I'm going to go back and do some editing on the preceding chapters so I can develop these relationships that seem to be moving at a rate of knots and give a bit more dimensionality to the main characters. You'll know I've finished that editing when the next chapter after this goes up. Forgive me.
> 
> So I did it - chapters up to this one edited @ Nov 5 2019


	7. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ryan survive a rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited all the preceding chapters. I don't know whether I should suggest a re-read - I don't want to put anyone out - there isn't any major plot development but I'm pretty happy with the development of the characters and the pacing, particularly in the earlier chapters, plus I introduce Roxy in chapter 1 now.

“Eggsy-“  
“Don’t, Lancelot. I don’t want to hear some justification for why you chose to break my brother’s heart. The only thing I ask is that, if you ever cared for him even the smallest amount, you help heal him without his knowing you were here, and leave without adding to his agony.” Lancelot gulped, tragedy etched into his features, but he nodded.

When they got to the room, Lancelot couldn’t help the physical reaction to the sight of Ryan so broken, laying in a hollow sleep, his head thrashing and unintelligible murmurs coming from his lips, his brow glistening with perspiration. He stumbled against the doorway, letting out a brief cry.  
“No, Lancelot,” was all Eggsy said, knowing he didn’t have much time before Ryan’s heat peaked again, and he didn’t want Lancelot in the room then.

He directed the anguished man to the bed so he could lay alongside Ryan, revealing his scent gland. Ryan instantly curled into him, pushing his nose against the gland, though it made him whine in distress.  
“You need to calm down, Lancelot. He’s getting your emotions through.” There was only one way Lancelot could think to calm down, and he pressed his own nose into Ryan’s neck, taking a deep huff of the overpowering gland. The potent scent of Omega heat had the obvious effect on him, but he shifted his body back so it wouldn’t physically impact on Ryan, even as he couldn’t stop the way it affected his own scent.

Ryan did what any heat-filled Omega would do when presented with the aroused scent of their own Alpha, and slung his leg over Lancelot’s thigh, pulling him closer, clinging to Lancelot’s shoulders so the entire length of his body was pressed firmly against Lancelot, who could feel the hardness pressed into his hip, and his own response now poking at Ryan’s flat belly. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and glared – the warning clear – before leaving. Lancelot had no idea what to do. Ryan’s whimpering was getting more intense as he began pushing his hips forward, looking for friction. Lancelot had been with Omegas before, but never during their heat, and he was just thankful that Ryan was still deep in whatever state was keeping him unaware of Lancelot’s true presence. Ryan’s face was still pressed firmly against his neck, and he seemed to be breathing easier, so Lancelot was happy to be fulfilling that need, but Eggsy leaving the room just as the _other_ needs began to resonate…he had a new purpose. But he would not do anything that would limit further the already bruised trust Ryan had in him.

Ryan’s thrusting was beginning to feel more desperate, and Lancelot could feel the fever pouring from his small body. He knew Ryan wanted a knot – biology controlling desire – but he certainly wasn’t going to do that, in any form. Another Omega might help with the necessary sensation, but it would be a very different story if an Alpha even touched the bare skin of an Omega below the waistband. Instead, he lined their bodies, so Ryan could connect their stiff members together, through their trousers, and grind himself unconsciously while still breathing in Lancelot’s scent. He had built to such a frenzy that it didn’t take long before he shuddered to completion with a pathetic mewl that sounded almost pained, and rolled to his back, still unsettled but no longer burning up. 

Lancelot stood, adjusting himself and standing, watching his Omega sleep with a furrowed brow. The pain that he was causing Ryan was hitting him back with an even greater power and he felt sick with it. 

When his own reactions had calmed, he left the room, to find Eggsy standing in the corridor.   
“He’s sleeping now,” he told the glowering young man.  
“Good. Dr Morton says your scent every few hours should be enough to lower the rejection until his fever and the heat has passed. After that, he should be able to deal with the rejection himself, eventually. I presume you’re willing to stay for that period. It’s really the least you can do.”  
“Eggsy-“  
“No, I told you. I don’t need excuses and, as for Ryan, he deserves better than to be treated this way, no matter the reason. I don’t want him to even know you’re here. The doctor says we can make it like a dream for him, and that way it won’t be quite as painful when the separation happens again.”

* * * * *

“Your usual poker face is letting you down, Merlin.”  
“Only you would claim to know my face so well.” Merlin stoked the fire, the orange glow casting an otherworldly light on his strong bones.  
“Well, you could solve that problem by discussing how you’re feeling.”  
“I’m not doing a very good job of this, am I?” Harry was taken aback, not actually expecting his request to gain a response.  
“You truly like the boy.”  
“Aye. Like.”  
“And have you any insight into how he feels about you?”  
“Yes, he thinks I’m an arrogant pudding-head. And I seem incapable of doing anything to change his mind, so perhaps he’s right.”  
“I’m sure he sees through that-“  
“It’s possible. You know he sat beside Charlie Hesketh at the dinner for the militia?”  
“Oh. Well, can’t you tell him the truth? Because you know he won’t have had that from Hesketh.”  
“And push him further toward that man when he assumes I’m lying to save face? I willnae.”

* * * * * 

Lancelot went down the stairs in a daze, overwhelmed with emotion. He hadn’t brought himself back together even by the time he entered the library, where he knew Merlin and Harry would be. They fell silent as soon as he entered, obviously breaking in on an intense discussion. He didn’t care.   
“Lancelot-“ Merlin stopped himself, his face paler than usual.  
“Well,” Lancelot tried to be cheerful, but the tone was laced with a sad hiccup, “this hasn’t gone as smoothly as I could have hoped.”  
“Why did you go, James?” Harry asked, as ever without judgement, just concern for his friend.  
“I have to finish my learning. I have to secure a position and make enough money before I can think of having a mate.”  
“Oh? And who told you that?” Harry’s stern gaze was right on Merlin, though, so it was apparent he didn’t need to be told.   
“You know it’s true, Harry,” Merlin tried to insist, but Harry growled at him.  
“I see. So, you would turn your cousin out into the streets if he bonded himself to a penniless Omega? Is that the way it is?”  
“Of course I wouldnae. Damn, man, what do ye take me for?”  
“No, Harry. Don’t be unfair to Merlin. You know we make our own way. I won’t be living off him. I made a mistake though, that much is clear. I had no idea we were so connected already. And now…if he even feels one tenth of the anger Eggsy feels toward me, I know he won’t accept me back. And I can’t ask him to, as I’m in precisely the same position as before, and I cannot expect him to accept me with nothing. The only thing I seem capable of doing right at the moment is proving myself unworthy of him.”  
“Y’arnae unworthy, Lancelot, and ye will prove it to him, when the time is right.”

* * * * * 

The next few days were as tense a time as Netherfield had ever seen. Eggsy avoided coming downstairs for meals, and Harry happily arranged for his and Ryan’s food to be sent upstairs. Eggsy ensured Ryan’s heat was sated and he was in an exhausted sleep before ever calling Lancelot to the room, whose role was only to crouch by the bed and bare his neck for the unconscious Ryan. Eggsy’s only pleasure was to be found in regular walks in the extensive gardens of Netherfield – the only time he could quiet his difficult and overactive mind. It could not be doubted that he still felt fury when he thought of Merlin’s pride and the weakness in Lancelot that allowed him to push Ryan aside in preference for his cousin’s opinion, but at least the clean country air helped to remind him of the purity they would always be fighting for.

It was on the second day that Eggsy encountered Merlin, also apparently ridding his mind of cobwebs in the brisk, cool air. Eggsy felt all the perverseness of the mischance of this man choosing just this far corner of the gardens to walk, and took pains to inform him that this was quite his own favourite private place to walk. So how he also encountered the man that afternoon, and again the following morning, was odd, in the least. Eggsy felt almost as though Merlin was performing a penance; how else could he be voluntarily falling in by Eggsy’s side, and walking, primarily in silence but occasionally throwing forward most unusual questions about his friendships and family? Eggsy kept his own responses brief, not wanting to affect his friendship with Sir Harry by saying what he truly wanted to.

On the fourth day, Ryan’s heat broke at the same time as his fever, and Eggsy finally came to the library. 

All three Alphas were there, Harry the only one who could muster a genuine smile for the wan boy before him.   
“Ryan’s fever is abating. You will have to leave, Lancelot.”  
“I-“  
“No. You said you would. Please don’t make this harder.”   
“I will leave. Can I-?”  
“No. You cannot see him. He has no idea you’re really here. He thinks he was having fever dreams, and it must stay that way. Who knows how his body would rebel if his mind was truly aware you had come back, only to leave again.”  
“Merlin, go with Lancelot and help him pack.” Harry’s severe glare would brook no argument and the two went off. 

“Sit, Eggsy. Some tea is coming. You look wiped out, poor boy.”  
“I will be alright. I just- how could Merlin do that?”  
“Merlin?”  
“It was he who convinced Lancelot to leave, yes?”  
“Well, yes, indirectly. He reminded Lancelot that he needed money if he was to have responsibilities. He is certainly not in a luxurious position at the moment, and his father is likely to make things less than easy for him.”  
“But how could he not realise that doesn’t matter to Ryan? He seems enamoured enough, but does he really know so little of him?”  
“It truly doesn’t matter?”  
“No. You have seen we do not live an extravagant life now. And Ryan would be content with less if he were loved.”  
“Oh, Eggsy, you are a precious boy, but even you must know that love does not put food on the table or a roof over one’s head. Lancelot will never be a resident of Cheapside, but he is too proud a man to rely on myself and Merlin to keep the wolf from the door if he has a family to care for.”  
“Don’t- Harry, I’m not some silly child. I know that. But Ryan would have waited, would have lived poorly until Lancelot is established. But now, I cannot risk his health. You haven’t seen him, and I have never seen him like this before. There were many moments I thought he was lost to me.”  
“Why didn’t you call for me?”  
“It was clear it was in the hands of fate in that time. It is apparent that Lancelot’s presence saved his life though, even if it was his absence that created the void.”

* * * * * 

When Eggsy came down for breakfast the following morning, he was surprised to see Harry alone in the dining room.  
“Where are the others?”  
“They are preparing to leave. Lancelot thought it best, as it seems Ryan may be up again at any time.”  
“Merlin too?”  
“Yes.” Eggsy avoided Harry’s knowing gaze, not really sure what it suggested. Yes, he was disappointed and, no, he couldn’t define why, but he still couldn’t stand the arrogant man, for his disdain of Eggsy, for what he had done to Charlie, for his cruelty to Ryan. But, still, there was some kind of sharpness in his own breast at the thought he was going, and Eggsy might never see him again. “Perhaps you should say goodbye to them. After all, they have a very long ride to the city.”  
“Yes, perhaps I should.”

Eggsy made his way outside and saw Lancelot already straddling his horse. Merlin stood by his mount, talking quietly to Percival.  
“Lord Merlin,” Eggsy said.  
“Eggsy! You came to say goodbye?”  
“It would seem I did.”  
“I- perhaps this could be my cue to say my piece. You must let me express how ardently I admire you.” Eggsy’s jaw dropped, to say he was surprised was quite the largest understatement. “I have watched you express yourself with intelligence and passion. You feel so strongly and you demonstrate no fear, which may be expected from one in your position. I can quite overlook your unfortunate family circumstances, after all you did not choose your mother or the lifestyle of genteel impoverishment.”

Merlin continued along this vein, demonstrating admiration for Eggsy and all of his traits, true, but also revealing that wicked pride that Eggsy could set no store by. His mother may be somewhat foolish, but it was in no way Merlin’s place to say as such. And it did not matter how enamoured Merlin was by Eggsy’s aquamarine eyes, it did not change the cruelty he had shown in his treatment of Charlie, and now Ryan too. And Merlin’s expression firmly reminding both of them how far beneath Merlin’s social standing Eggsy was did not help that man’s argument one jot, nor did the repeated reminder that Eggsy was not what Merlin would have chosen under circumstances of which he had complete control. 

“I suppose I _should_ be thankful for your attentions, but I would point out I never asked for them, and any gratitude I may feel is tempered by how clearly reluctantly you give them. You may not see clearly how your expressions of adoration are weighed by the pain it apparently gives you to reveal them, how against your character you claim them to be, but I feel their cruelty as harshly in my breast as if I were one of your many victims. And even if my feelings for you were less pointedly negative, I could not countenance approval of a man who has destroyed my most beloved brother’s chance at happiness.” Merlin seemed inclined to defend his actions, but Eggsy was not completed. “And even without that, the vicious manner of your treatment and almost ruination of Mr Hesketh solidified all the thoughts your own behaviours had created within me.”  
“You are quick to take his side.”  
“A good man can be destroyed by an unscrupulous one, and I do not see any way for you to defend your actions in withholding his rightful place. From the very first moment of meeting you, your actions and attitudes, showing your arrogance and pride in full, clear form, have done little but demonstrate to me that you are quite the last man in the world I would want to be mated with.”

Eggsy swerved, turning back and almost running up the steps of the house, collapsing into a chair and taking deep panicked breaths. He was aghast by his own furious reaction, regardless of how well-deserved he still thought it was, but when he looked up, with the vague thought of soothing back some of those words, he saw only the backs of Lancelot and Merlin, as they rode at pace down the long driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think. I'm rather pleased with this one (if you did re-read the earlier chapters I think I've done a better job of subtly demonstrating Merlin's growing feelings for Eggsy, while Eggsy is less aware of his own - kind of in line with P&P).


	8. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Ryan write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reluctant to call anything I write 'filler', but this is a gentle chapter designed to set up the next things to come.

Dear Eggsy

I cannot believe mother insisted on me coming to London with uncle Jack. Of all the places! I’m afraid I have not been entirely truthful in my letters to her about how I spend my days though, as I know that she would be most frustrated that I shun the Park in favour of quiet afternoons reading by the window. Uncle Jack’s house is impressive and the area cosmopolitan – I enjoy watching the people passing by in the street, even as I am grateful that very few call upon the house. I am in a state of disinterest though, which is frustrating, as I know you would be able to see me through it and I will confess, with shame, that I am angry mother refused to allow you to come with me.

Uncle Jack is out most days; he says that his business missed him sorely during his extended absence and that would seem to be the truth, as he is rarely home before dinner, and actually leaves before I arise. Although, perhaps that isn’t as shocking as once it would have been – I have become quite the slug-a-bed since coming here, and rarely rise before ten am, shocking as that is. It doesn’t see me well, as I feel regularly exhausted and sickened, even if uncle Jack claims my cheeks contain more health to them than when I arrived. 

As you requested I have been continuing my practice on the piano. I know you worry, dear brother, but I promise I won’t allow myself to descend into tragedy; not for some Alpha that doesn’t deserve me. You told me that and I take your words to give me strength, even if you know I can barely believe them; perhaps if I pretend for long enough it will become the truth. I am safe, at least, in that uncle Jack told me _he_ is no longer in London, as he went over to Oxford.

I am sorry my letters previously have been so short and lacking in any substance; truth be told I was not feeling capable of discussing my feelings through such a cold medium, and I felt your absence very strongly. I am feeling stouter now, a little more capable of dealing with the discomfort in my mind. I won’t allow myself to think his name, but I can think of the circumstances without an entire breakdown, and that is positive, I feel.

* * * * *

Eggsy, you will not believe what just occurred! I had to break off my letter writing, feeling quite bereft that I had so little of import to tell you, because the house maid came in claiming a visitor, which I thought must be a mistake, but agreed to see them anyway – perhaps I’m finally becoming discontent with my own company. 

I will not keep you in suspense any longer. My visitor was none other than Lord Merlin! I came over quite lightheaded when he came in – feeling a horrible fear _he_ might be there too – but it was unfounded, and Merlin saw my distress and was most felicitous, even offering to leave if the sight of him was disagreeable to me.

Well, that, it wasn’t. You refused to tell me what occurred between the two of you during my illness and, once I’d recovered the shock, I had the idea to get the information from him. Oh, don’t be angry with me Eggsy – and I know you’re sulking at the thought I went behind your back – you are my most loved family, and I want you to be happy. Even if I was not myself in those last days before travelling with uncle Jack, I will never be ill enough not to note when you are distraught, and your refusal to speak of it was, frankly, hurtful. 

At first, I felt I would not get any further with Lord Merlin, as those stern lips of his almost disappeared in disapproval when I probed – carefully, I promise! Although it would seem very little gets past that man – about why he’d left Netherfield when he did. He finally admitted he’d run away, because he’d expressed his admiration for you in the clumsiest manner possible (his words, not mine) and he couldn’t face the disgust in your face. Now, I know I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know with that, despite how you pretended to be completely unknowing when I asked you of it, but the news that is mine is greater than that. 

My dear Eggsy, Lord Merlin is most resolutely enamoured of you. He was reluctant to reveal his feelings at first, but once I had assured him ardently that I would not betray him by finding amusement in it, he was honest, and I will say, Eggsy, that that man feels a passion for you that I have never seen the like of, except for perhaps one unhappy time that I will not think of any longer. 

I can tell _you_, sweetheart, that, when Merlin revealed some of the things he had said to you, with a most uncharacteristic but appealing blush to his cheek, I was hard pressed to not burst into laughter at his ego and foolishness and, though he told me of your unbridled anger, I know you would have normally seen the humour yourself, which makes me believe that your anger was borne of something deeper than you have admitted to yourself. No, Eggsy, I won’t make you admit that now. But one day, I feel you will, and I just hope that the matter will not be out of your hands by then, although I think it will take a world-moving event in Merlin’s life to allow that to happen. 

Despite the inauspicious beginnings of that meeting, when Merlin left, I felt quite rejuvenated – and not simply by the heart-warming news. He is an interesting man, your Merlin. A slightly perplexing mix of stiff and restricted, with flashes of warmth and caring that run deep. I think he is a good man, which I know will simply make you chuckle, as you are certain I see only the good in everyone, but perhaps not so much that, these days.

Anyway, Lord Merlin asked if I would be willing to walk the Park with him tomorrow, and I agreed. Perhaps the outside air will be beneficial to my frame of mind, and even if it is not, I feel sure Merlin’s company will be. I will await sending this letter, as perhaps I will have more news to impart afterwards.

* * * * *

The Park did not offer anything very great for me to pass to you, Eggsy. It was agreeable, despite the chill. Before, though, I would say that London is a miserable city in the cold winter air, even if Merlin assured me it is far more pleasant in spring and autumn, though I won’t still be here in spring. But it is not like the country – so fresh, where even the mud splashes have an air of freedom about them. In London, the drizzle seems perpetual, and grey skies are matched by enclosing grey buildings. So, I was not in the best of moods as we drove through the streets to the Park, and, to my great surprise, Merlin seemed as though he were trying to cheer me up. He was solicitous, and careful of my comfort, almost insisting that we would just drive and not walk. 

But when I saw the Park, I would not have that. Oh, it was as unwelcoming as the rest of London – the trees naked and gothic, the paths beset by puddles from the heavy rains the evening before. But there was something of the country too. It is a large space and, on my request, we walked a path away from where the carriages show off, and I was reminded, just a little, of walking our daily walk, and of our visits to the river. 

Nothing at all of interest happened during the actual walk, except, perhaps, of Merlin impressing me further with his surprisingly gentle and considerate ways. He is also amusing, in a way that had me immediately thinking of you – for all his seriousness, he will make you laugh too, which I know you set great store by. 

It wasn’t until we returned to the carriage some two hours later that a minor thing of interest happened – not of interest to me, but I suspect to you. A barouche drew up just before we climbed into the carriage, and who was in it, but Catherine Hardaker and Master Hardaker, along with two apparent friends. Miss Catherine stopped us and kept us talking for several inconvenient minutes.

I know you don’t really go for gossip, and I am the same, but feel as though this is gossip worth sharing, affecting you personally, as it just might. We thought little of Master Hardaker at Netherfield, but it is my suspicion he is simply shy, much like Seb, and he suffers greatly from an overbearing sister. The reason I mention it, is that Miss Catherine was not backwards in making several things clear in that somewhat shrill way of hers. Firstly, that she thought her brother would be a great match for Merlin, and she was personally offended that he was ‘courting’ me (her words, and Merlin was very quick and very smooth to set her right, with absolutely no embarrassment to me, though he did make mention that his heart lay elsewhere, and that it was of no insult to me – so I know he referred to you, which made my heart flutter in a very lovely way).

However, she clearly missed that subtlety, and made reference to Merlin’s cousin, a Miss Anne, apparently, and made some, frankly lewd, comments about how he must be promised to her. He did not seem happy, but did seem sadly resigned to her incessant chirping, even as he attempted to set her straight. She was not having it though, going so far as to insist that he must do the right thing for his family. It was unconscionably rude, and Master Hardaker was clearly mortified, but that lady seemed entirely inured to the offense she caused.

That was the extent of the interest, and Merlin dropped me at uncle Jack’s some short time later, promising to take me for tea at the Savoy in two days. Please don’t let that worry you, Eggsy, as he made it extremely clear that his affection to me was brotherly, even as his affection to you is anything but.

I will write again thereafter, but must send this letter know, lest you fear I’ve forgotten my promise to write regularly.

All my love, Ryan

* * * * *

Dear, sweet Ryan

I was happy to receive your letter, not because I thought you’d forgotten me, as I know you never would, but because all manner of things have been happening here and your letter grounded me almost as well as your presence would.

First, unlike you, I will not keep you in suspense over the best piece of information: Jamal finally announced his intentions for Seb, on Seb’s eighteenth birthday last week. Mother didn’t know whether to be furious or ecstatic. Of course, she always expected more for us, but saving the house means a lot to her too. There was a long moment of difficulty, when she said some unacceptable things to Jamal, that made her feelings on his ‘inferiority’ as Seb’s mate clear but, before I could even step in to set her right, Seb did just that, in the most heart-warming way – defending his love in a way that left no room for misinterpretation, and, beautifully, Seb’s resistance also brought the strength out of Jamal, who then defended both himself and their relationship without fear and with a confidence that is somewhat new and extremely pleasing (particularly to Seb, but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about his physical reaction to that and how potent his delicious lemon-blueberry scent got!) I suspect the two of them will not be waiting many more weeks to marry and mate.

I hope you will be home before that happy event, though I do think mother and uncle Jack were quite right that you needed a change of air, even if it was the sullied air of London. I do hear with interest your interactions in recent days, although perhaps not for the reasons you would hope. I trust your statement that Merlin does not have untoward thoughts of you; of the things I have heard about him that is not a charge laid at his feet. I won’t talk about what those charges are – you are sweet and pure, but I trust you to not be excessively taken in without forcing a need for telling tales that don’t belong to me.

The stories I can tell relate in some small way. The militia have been hosting multiple events since your absence, which have offered more entertainment than our small town has seen in many years. Miss Lucas is also engaged, to an officer, which Roxy is inordinately pleased about, as I’m sure you can imagine. They are due to be wed at the first signs of spring, and we all have a standing invitation for the joyful occasion. Mother has been more than happy for Amelia and I to attend all of the events in town, in the hope that we will also secure a match (and I think she is getting somewhat frustrated with me for pointedly refusing to engage with the suggestion, even if Amelia more than makes up for it with her palpable flirting). 

There is only one who draws my gaze – a Mr Charlie Hesketh. I did not mention him to you in your fragile state, but he is a charming Alpha and he has been offering much needed conversation in your absence, even if he doesn’t hold a candle to the support you offer me. But he looks extremely well on the dancefloor, and is quite tall and handsome. He has been sadly done out of a living, for reasons I won’t enter into here, but he cuts the look of an impressive soldier, and I could find myself drawn to him, even if I won’t admit it, either to him or mother, at this stage. It is too soon for such a thing. 

However, there has been one surprise, that I truly hope you will rejoice with me about. Sir Harry has made a suggestion that he may wish to spend the spring season in Bath and has asked that I go with him, and you too if you are returned, which I assured him you would be. I have not given him an answer, as I simply won’t go if you don’t, but I do feel it may further benefit you to take the waters, and to spend a little time in society. 

It may be many weeks away, but Amelia has already begun to pressure mother to be allowed to attend as well, although she has not been invited by Harry. Instead, Miss Lucas has requested her company as she and her husband, that shall be, are also planning on going, as are a great many of the militia. I am not at all sure it is a good idea to allow her to go, particularly given what is unlikely to be an attentive chaperone – she is unduly frivolous, and not at all careful of her reputation – but I can see mother is wavering; surely the idea of her finding a mate too good to bear.

I am sending this now, to catch the post cart, as there is another ball this evening, which I will tell you about with my next letter, although I don’t expect anything of importance. 

All my love, Eggsy

* * * * *

Dearest Eggsy

I was so happy to receive your latest letter – so much of interest that you do not even see! I do have more to tell you, but I will tell you when I see you. Yes, dear boy, I will be returning home in one week, just in time for the full bloom of snowdrops, and I am very happy.

Before I go though – a short letter as I will walk in the Park with Merlin in one hour and want this letter to meet the post – I have one thing to set your mind thinking…’unlike you, I will not keep you in suspense over the best piece of information’. I wonder, dear Eggsy, which piece of information you thought ‘the best’ that I kept from you too long?

Love, Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think it's about time Seb got himself some - a wedding is on the cards


	9. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day for Seb and Jamal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the delay - my computer decided to go kablooey and wouldn't let me open Word documents so I've been frustratingly held back until I bought a new computer. I will make up for it and have a couple of chapters to post.

“My god, Ryan, I am more happy than you could ever know to see you back.” Eggsy yanked his brother to him, barely noticing Ryan dropping his case as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy in return. Ryan sniffled, but it was tears of happiness after more than two months away. “There isn’t much more information than I revealed in my letters, but nevertheless, how would you feel about a walk across the fields to recoup yourself before we go to the house?”  
“The best idea, Eggsy.”

The fresh country air felt incredible against Ryan’s skin. He was a little worried about encountering his mother, truth be told, as he knew she would have something to say about the pallor of his face. Though he felt immeasurably better than he had on leaving for London, there was little doubt that Lord Lancelot’s rejection had impacted him greatly, and he still felt a long way from his usual happy, peaceful self. He was grateful to Eggsy for choosing not to speak of it.  
“You are back just in time for Seb and Jamal’s nuptials. The first snowdrops have bloomed and they are to be married on Saturday. Seb will be happy, because he wanted you in the wedding party. In a matter of some quiet amusement to the pair of them, Miss Lucas wed her young man three weeks ago, earlier than they originally intended; I suspect in order to remain the talk of the town for as long as possible, as they had intended to wait until an improvement in the weather. It means they have left town though, last week, for Bath, along with most of the militia, and Amelia.”  
“So your Captain Hesketh is gone too?”  
“Oh, I assure you he’s no more my captain than anyone’s. He was an entertaining conversationalist, though I won’t pretend I miss his presence enough for upset.”  
“I am somewhat surprised mother agreed to Amelia travelling with the new Mrs.”  
“She is fairly certain Amelia will return betrothed – that is her justification. I just hope Amelia remembers her head whilst she is away from good supervision. It has been good for Daisy, though; she has become almost completely sensible in Amelia’s brief absence, and is truly blossoming under Sir Harry’s tutelage in drawing. They spend a great deal of time together, which is positive, as long as one ignores the uncomfortable suggestions mother makes about Sir Harry’s intentions toward Daisy, which simply do not exist, as we have surmised.”  
“Daisy is aware, I hope?”  
“Oh yes, she speaks quite candidly of Percival’s kind nature and how in love he and Harry are becoming, when it is just she and I speaking.”

“Does Sir Harry still intend to spend travel to Bath?” Ryan asked near the culmination of their walk, as Longbourn came into sight again.  
“He does. He’s even suggesting taking Daisy too. She’s only just fifteen, but he says she’ll adore the opportunities for sketching, even if she’s too young to attend the balls. And he thinks it will be healthy for her to spend more time with you and I. You will still come, won’t you?”  
“I have been thinking of it a great deal since you suggested it. I think I will, though on the proviso that Sir Harry isn’t planning on inviting L-Lord Lancelot.”  
“He wouldn’t, Ryan, I promise you that.”

* * * * *

The day of the wedding dawned renewed and clear; the sky blue, with only a few playful fluffy clouds.  
“Are you nervous, Seb?” Eggsy asked, helping his brother fasten the rather voluminous white shirt that was customary for a male Omega on their wedding day.  
“Not at all, Eggsy. Exited.” He smiled, holding Eggsy’s hands tight. “Jamal is kind, and caring. He has shown no untoward expectations of me and I know I will be extremely happy.” Eggsy was a little confused about such a statement.  
“You mean this is a business venture, to keep the house?”  
“Not at all! In fact, Jamal has suggested that he may train for a profession now there are some small funds, and we may move away.”  
“But… ‘untoward expectations’?” As far as slightly cynical Eggsy was concerned, those expectations were the only good reason to go ahead with a marriage.  
“Oh! I didn’t explain that well, did I?” Seb giggled. “I mean he has been considerate of my feelings, and not pushed me to anything before I was ready, even after I reached eighteen. No,” his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, “I am in fact quite looking forward to having some expectations put upon me, starting this evening.” In a more normal voice he continued, “You know I have avoided interactions with Alphas in the past, as I have found them overbearing and too forceful. Jamal is certainly not like that.”  
“Well, I am pleased that you have found someone who cares for you the way you should be cared for, sweet Seb. And someone who values you the way you deserve.”  
“Jamal is certainly that.”

* * * * *

Although Seb knew his wedding day was the happiest day of his life so far, it passed by in almost a blur, and afterward, he would have been barely able to repeat anything that had happened. 

In a flurry of excitement, shortly after presenting their mutual vows to cherish and care for each other always, Jamal and Seb drove off in the carriage Sir Harry had offered, as part of his wedding gift of a honeymoon in Stratford.

“You have made me the happiest man alive today, Seb,” Jamal held the small smooth hand within his, gently stroking soft skin with his thumb.  
“I am pleased that we are more alike than I even realised, then,” Seb smiled, “because you have done exactly the same for me.” Seb rested his head in the crook of Jamal’s neck, as the carriage rumbled along in the weak spring sunshine. He breathed deeply, inhaling Jamal’s scent of warm leather and old books.  
“May I unfasten your collar?” Jamal’s voice was suddenly deeper, and Seb lifted his head, raising it so his neck was arched, an inherent approval. As soon as Jamal had unclipped the fastenings, he dived forward with a low moan. He knew Seb’s scent, but this was the first time he had allowed himself so close, and the tangy lemon and blueberry waves enveloped him in heaven. “May I?” His voice was muffled, but he could feel Seb’s nod and slid his head further forward, rubbing their glands intimately, feeling Seb shudder underneath his own anchoring hands, gently gripping Seb’s shoulders. “So perfect.”

He couldn’t help the strength of his own scent, increased in arousal, and was pleased to note a similar reaction in Seb’s. Surprise came, though, in Seb’s next words, which had a cheeky lilt to them.  
“So we have a journey of some hours. And we are completely enclosed here. Perhaps we can find some form of entertainment, now we have fulfilled the expectation of polite society…” Jamal did not need a second invitation, sliding easily to his knees before Seb, making short work of the buttons on his trousers, and revealing his smooth **pointer**, already more than half hard. Seb let out a yelp of surprise at Jamal’s swift movements, which was soon subsumed by a moan of pure pleasure when Jamal ran his tongue from the base to the tip in a single long lap.  
“I-,” Seb didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know Alphas did that.  
“Ssh, my sweet Omega, I have you.” Jamal lapped again, and again, covering Seb’s length with glistening moisture, before taking the head _inside_ his mouth. Seb thought he’d gone to heaven, unable to speak or even move an inch as Jamal worked with intent, providing suction that made Seb feel as though his soul were being drawn into Jamal, connecting them. It didn’t take long before Seb felt an unexpected tightening in his core, accompanied by incoherent gasps of sound, until he came undone, a force shooting him right into Jamal’s suctioning mouth.

“Jamal, I’m sorry, I didn’t-,”  
“No, my Omega, don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted to taste your sweet release for months, and it’s as perfect as I knew it would be.” He sat next to a dazed Seb, resting their foreheads together before lightly dropping kisses – on his mouth, and jaw, moving back to that fragrant gland and suckling delicately. “You’re mine, Seb, and I have you, relax.” Seb lay along the seat, at Jamal’s gentle guidance, resting his head, and was overwhelmed by fatigue in moments.

* * * * *

Seb was awoken by a gentle shaking.  
“We’re here, baby.” He sat up groggily, looking out of the carriage window at an impressive building, Elizabethan, with timbering lit up by sconces set into the walls. “We’re at the hotel Sir Harry booked.”  
“I’m sorry, Jamal, I wanted to- I didn’t mean to sleep the whole way.”  
“It’s quite alright my darling. I liked watching you sleep. Getting to run my fingers through your soft hair, hearing the little huffs of air. I’m glad I get to watch you sleep forever. Besides, for all the things you ‘wanted’, there’s the hotel, and then there’s the journey back.” Seb giggled at that. He was nervous but very, very excited about what was to come.

Jamal dealt with the cheerful Beta at the desk and a young boy carried their cases to their room, which was incredibly well-appointed.  
“Sir Harry doesn’t do things by half measures does he?” Jamal said with a gasp as he looked around the large room, with a curtained four-poster dominating the space. There were brocaded fabrics everywhere and all the small luxuries anyone could hope for. Seb privately considered it a bit much – his tastes were far more simple, and he would have been happy with a hay loft if he had Jamal with him. “Are you tired, Seb?”  
“Uh,” Seb blushed, “I’m not very tired after my sleep, but if you’re tired we can sleep.”  
“Oh no,” Jamal’s chuckle was deep and knowing and travelled straight to Seb’s **tickle-tail**, making him receive sensations he’d never dreamed of. “My delicious Omega, I am going to devour you in the fullest way possible, I will care for you more completely than you could ever have dreamed.”  
“Oh, my Alpha, I don’t doubt it.” Seb’s low moan almost made Jamal lose his already overheated mind, but he wanted his Omega to know how loved he was this first time, already knowing that Seb was going to fulfil every desire for all the time they had together. 

His mouth covered Seb’s; rough lips against softer, pliant ones, which parted, allowing access into that hot, wet space; tongue timid at first, as Seb always was until continued exploration developed his confidence. Every other time, they had stopped there, Jamal refusing to force desire from his mate until the time was right. Seb pressed his narrow body against Jamal now, showing his need, his desire to take this forward. Jamal was still considerate, careful of his mate, pressing a kiss against his scent gland, gently running firm hands against the curve of Seb’s back.  
“Jamal, Alpha, I need you, I want you.” Seb’s voice was a delightful demanding whine and Jamal pushed him back until the bed caught him in its soft coverings, Seb giggling at the bounce.

Jamal quickly slid Seb’s loose clothes from his body, pausing to admire the lean lines, stroking fingertips over that flat smooth stomach, imagining it, with a gasp, swollen with pup. That wouldn’t be happening for a while, until Seb’s next heat at least, but Jamal’s eyes darkened at the thought, and at the further thought of practicing as often as possible before then. As his fingers stroked, he caught a surprising glint of gold in Seb’s grey-hazel eyes, and a tiny high growl of insistence.  
“Am I teasing you, darling Seb?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“You are, Jamal, and I promise you if you keep me waiting much longer, I will store all of the sinful knowledge I plan to learn from you, in order to torment _you_ with it at some later date.”  
“So my perfect love is demanding and stroppy, huh?” Seb just growled again, and Jamal swallowed it with a deep kiss, pouring his passion into Seb as one long finger found his tightly closed hole and circled it – still teasing but with a definite intent.

If he expected Seb to shy away, to be nervous, he was surprised, as Seb shifted his hips, seeking more pressure, slick beginning to seep out, increasing the scent that was already starting to become an amalgamation of the two of them.  
“You want to give yourself to me, my sweet?”  
“More than anything, Alpha, please.” On the last whimpering note, Jamal pushed forward, piercing into the impossibly tight passage. Seb stopped moving for a moment, a gasp released as he felt the new sensation, but he soon became ready, opening his slender legs a little wider, encouraging more, a need which Jamal fulfilled with first one, and then two, more fingers.

Jamal tried to shuck his clothes off without leaving Seb, his fingers gently twisting inside and his mouth firmly suctioned over one responsive pink nipple, but he had to back away to remove his own shirt, and was rewarded by an adorable growl of frustration from Seb, so he dived straight back in, his fingers encountering only slick, accepting smoothness now, Seb’s hips raising to encourage more.  
“Tell me what you want, sweet Omega.”  
“You, Jamal, right now, please.” Jamal was not going to become bored of that needy little moan, and was already thinking of countless more fun ways he could pull it from Seb. Right now, he knew what was needed, and he lined up his **pleasure pivot**, pushing forward into the welcoming body of his mate.

Seb had no idea how long Jamal had been working into him; smooth motions, in, out, in. All he could focus on was how right it felt, how their scents were already mingling, even before Jamal had laid his claiming bite.  
“Feels so good, Alpha,” Seb moaned.  
“You feel amazing, Seb.”  
“More,” Seb wasn’t sure what he was demanding, but Jamal seemed to recognise it anyway, grasping Seb’s length in his large hand, squeezing and shifting just right, burying his face against Seb’s neck as his hips increased their force and pace, twisting just so; hitting some place inside Seb that made his brain feel fizzy, until everywhere felt effervescent and he fell apart under his mate.

Jamal felt the glorious tension in Seb, heard his moan, and clamped his sharp canines into Seb’s gland, marking him hard, making his whole body arch perfectly, as Jamal’s own release flooded Seb, held in by the swelling knot.  
“My perfect Omega,” Jamal whispered, shifting to comfortably hold Seb’s slight body, now lightly trembling and coated with juices and perspiration, as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the words in bold came from this website, which is just chock full of historical terms for one’s **gaying instrument** (God, I was tempted by that one, but determined it a step too far) and frankly, regardless of the ridiculousness of it, I couldn’t help myself, even if I was most distraught that the era did not allow me to use **Mr Peaslin** or **joy prong**.  
http://timeglider.com/timeline/194b572e19fd461b  
I actually won’t do that again – we’ll be back to cocks for any remaining smut – it was fun, but it’s somewhat ridiculous too.
> 
> As ever, please comment and let me know what you think. I live for feedback :-)


	10. A Ball in Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes it to that great social centre: Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry earning his little shit title

Eggsy was excited to be travelling to Bath. Not because of the city being the centre of the season, outside London, anyway, but because he was going to get to spend time with Ryan, who seemed to be beginning to become his old self once again. _And_ Michelle had agreed to Daisy coming. _And_ because Roxy had promised to spend three whole weeks at the end of the season, when she would have completed her studies, finally. The only thing that could have improved Eggsy’s mood now was to have Seb as well, but he and Jamal had returned from their honeymoon and taken over the running of Longbourn.

The house Harry had taken was a stunning townhouse close to the Royal Crescent, and an easy distance from the many entertainments. Afternoon tea was served in the drawing room when everyone had viewed their sleeping quarters.  
“Daisy, my sweet, would you like to walk on the Royal Avenue after tea? Val will be back from seeing to the horses in the Mews and can walk with us so we can search out good areas to sketch.” 

Eggsy was pleased by the attention Harry paid to Daisy, who was very used to being somewhat neglected for attention by outsiders, despite her delicate features and delightful blonde curls, as being the youngest, and a Beta, it was rather viewed that she had little to add to society. Eggsy knew that to be false, as she was at least equally accomplished to Seb and Ryan, even if formal training had never previously been part of her upbringing, due to lack of funds.  
“Are we expected at a ball this evening, Harry?” Ryan asked, hoping for a negative response, as he was tired after their long journey.  
“Not this evening, even as I will need to show my face at multiple entertainments for at least a week or two, although things will become somewhat less fraught after I am established. There will be several balls at the Assembly Rooms, and I will be expected at cards additionally. Then there is the theatre and the Baths and the parks, and I will need to call on people, and receive calls.” Ryan sighed, quite overcome with the volume of tasks expected. “You won’t be expected at all of the entertainments, Ryan, but you may enjoy some.”  
“I’m sure we will Harry, thank you. A good night’s sleep, Ryan, and you’ll look on what is possible here with joy, Ryan,” Eggsy reassured. “Plus, there’s the library, which we must visit, as Seb will be furious if we don’t describe it in depth in our letters.”

* * * * * 

After a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed, Ryan seemed more prepared to meet the expectations of Bath. He poured a tea out for Eggsy, who had surprisingly overslept, though he put that down to the stresses and discomforts of the last few months finally seeming like they had come to an end. 

Harry came down when they’d almost finished breakfast, and Eggsy did not miss the retreating back of Percival disappearing down to the kitchens.  
“I hope you slept well, boys.”  
“Yes, thank you Harry,” they trilled.  
“Is Daisy still abed?”  
“No,” Ryan told him, “she finished breakfast some time ago, and is sketching in the morning room.”  
“I was thinking, boys. Perhaps we should re-initiate your coming out.”  
“You want us to debut here?” Eggsy shuddered.  
“Not exactly, it’s rather late in the season for that. But the pair of you will turn a great many heads, and I thought we could do that properly. I’d like to take you shopping, and I’d like you to consider attending some of the more select entertainments.”  
“I’m not sure, Harry. I don’t know if I want to put myself out there that way…” Ryan worried his lower lip.  
“You won’t have to, Ryan. If we do this right, you will have your pick of eligible Alphas, and you certainly won’t need to sell yourself for their attentions. It may give you more freedom.” That seemed like a novelty Eggsy could enjoy, and he was about to respond with a certain amount of enthusiasm, when the parlour maid entered and announced Miss Amelia was visiting.

It was early, inappropriately so, for visiting, but Eggsy was unsurprised that Amelia would ignore that. She came bustling into the dining room, plonking herself into the seat next to Eggsy, her cheeked flushed with the chilly air outside. Harry greeted her politely and went off to prepare for his day.  
“Pour me a tea,” Amelia barked at the housemaid, to Eggsy’s shock.  
“Amelia! Don’t speak that way.”  
“Why not? Servants are here to serve aren’t they? Charlotte has quite a dozen in her house and it is most luxurious to have someone at your beck and call all hours, whenever something is required.” Eggsy and Ryan shuddered in tandem. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t known Longbourn with a multitude of servants – their mother had only curbed spending when it had started to look unlikely there would be appropriate suitors in Meryton, so until around six years ago there’d been a groom, a footman, a housemaid, a kitchen maid, _and_ a cook. Now, the two Misses Goodweather did for everything, and Ryan and Eggsy were quite well acquainted with the kitchen and chopping wood. It had never truly bothered them, but Amelia had lamented, loudly and often, at the perceived drop in society it suggested. 

“You must come to the Ball at the Assembly Rooms this evening. Charlotte says quite everyone who is anyone will be there.”  
“It is Charlotte now, is it?” Eggsy asked with a smile.  
“Well, she was always somewhat straight-laced when she was Miss Lucas, but she seems to have relaxed since securing such a good marriage. Colonel Bradstone is a nice man, rather older and not at all handsome, but he has an excellent income and has shown himself to be kind to Charlotte. I did suggest that she wait for a better offer – so many of the officers are very charming and good-looking – but she told me an offer at all was not something to be sniffed at. I’m quite sure I won’t be so desperate.  
“Colonel Bradstone isn’t much of a one for entertainments, but he’s happy to supply funds to Charlotte so I’m sure that will do, and even he is attending this evening, as he says there will be some good card games on, so, you see, _everyone_ is going, and you must come too.”

* * * * * 

When Harry returned from his walk with Daisy and Percival he entered the morning room, where Ryan was playing the piano and Eggsy softly sang along while sewing a button.  
“You two should play this evening,” Harry suggested. “We ran into a good friend, the Viscount Harrington, whose wife has organised a ball at the Assembly Rooms, and extended an invitation. It would be advisable, I think, to attend. Lady Harrington is quite the entertainer, and I know she would appreciate a quality accompaniment. We can visit the tailor this afternoon.” Whilst they had been quite ready to refuse Amelia’s invitation, Harry was a different matter, so the boys determined that they would be attending the ball.

In the end, Daisy came shopping, as the tailor also housed a dressmaker, and Harry said she could attend the ball as well, as it was a very civilised and private affair, and they left her in that lady’s capable hands while Harry focused on Ryan and Eggsy.  
“It is safe to say, boys, that what is suitable for an event in Meryton is not what will do for Bath.” He held up a glossy pair of pantaloons in a ridiculous silken blue with silver stars. “Look at these! Fabulous.”  
“Harry, you’ve been hiding your status as a peacock from us, it would seem,” Eggsy sniggered, while Ryan hid his amusement behind a hand. “We will not be wearing anything so preposterous, regardless of how grateful we are for your attentions in this matter.”  
“There is nothing wrong with taking pride in one’s appearance. Though you may be right that these are much too much.” He went off to have a whispered conference with the tailor, who murmured in agreement throughout before spinning off to collect various items.

When he bustled back, he had Ryan and Eggsy stripped and re-dressed in mere minutes – his experience showing. The stockings were the softest silk, and Eggsy felt as though the leather buckled slippers fit his feet perfectly, and would be superb for dancing. The tailor, Andrew, and Harry continued to mumble between them, mentioning fabrics and colours while Ryan and Eggsy simply operated as models, turning this way and that on instruction and allowing themselves to be dressed up like child’s dolls. When Andrew helped him into a soft velvet coat in clean chartreuse Eggsy was happy to not be an Alpha – usually restricted to dull black or brisk navy.  
“That will bring out the green in your eyes, Eggsy; and Ryan, this warm maroon will complement _your_ eyes very well.” Eggsy had to admit the colour was most becoming on Ryan, making his skin, still somewhat pale, seem almost ethereal.

When they had finished they only had time for a brief afternoon tea before it was time to ready themselves for the ball. Harry insisted Ryan and Eggsy prepare fully, and arranged footmen to draw them baths and apply creams and powder.  
“Why is Harry being so- so strange about this ball?” Ryan asked as he tied Eggsy’s collar.  
“You noticed too? I don’t know. He’s really excited, though perhaps it’s because his old friend has organised it. I don’t want to embarrass him so we should just go with it.” Ryan nodded, but his face remained thoughtful throughout their remaining ablutions.

The Assembly Rooms were far more impressive than Eggsy had been prepared for, having only previously seen the Rooms in Meryton, which were more of a town hall. These ones were custom designed for the purpose they now fulfilled. The large ballroom was filled with light and chattering people, the dances not having yet begun, and the huge crystal chandeliers sparkled in the candlelight. The ceiling was high, with a mezzanine looking down over the dancefloor, where there were already multiple Alphas looking down over the crowd, a matter that made him rather uncomfortable. But the band were playing jaunty music, and Harry seemed to be on fine form, dressed extravagantly and bowing low to request the pleasure of the first dance with Daisy.

Sir Harry had assured Mrs Unwin that he would act as chaperone for her children, though Eggsy was well aware that she hoped he would turn into something more for one of them. The three Unwin children had no such hope, and Eggsy was just happy that Harry had assured them they should feel in no way beholden to the Alphas at the event, which, being a private affair, may involve some Alphas thinking it was acceptable to overstep their boundaries – no formal introduction being necessary at such an occasion.

When Lady Harrington opened the ball and led the first dance, Harry danced with Daisy, and Eggsy was very happy to dance with Ryan. He was powerfully aware that they drew a great deal of attention from both the dancefloor and the edges of the room when they danced, and he tried to ignore the prickly feeling it gave him.  
“I am sure, Ryan, that I didn’t used to feel this way about being an entertainment for random Alphas,” he complained on one turn.  
“I think I understand your discomfort, Eggsy,” Ryan whispered back. “I feel the same. As though they are breaking some covenant, although I try to acknowledge that they don’t know any better.” Eggsy knew Ryan was thinking of Lancelot, but he had no idea why his brother would make such a suggestion against him. There was no reason at all for _him_ to be feeling as though the Alphas were overstepping. 

When the dance finished, Harry left them at a table and went to secure refreshing drinks.  
“Oh, Eggsy, that was so much fun. I hardly ever get to dance, and Sir Harry promised me there would be several balls while we’re here. Isn’t that wonderful?”  
“It certainly is, sweet flower-,”  
“Eggsy Unwin, what a wonder it is to see you here after all these years, and still unmated I note, though I am surprised. Did some scandal make you tainted?” Eggsy stepped back in shock at that heavy colonial accent.  
“Mr Du Preez. It is good to see you,” he lied smoothly once he’d remembered himself. The man was friends with Sir Lucas, and had paid him some attention a couple of years earlier when he’d visited Meryton. ‘Are you here with Mrs Bradstone?”  
“Yes, Charlotte invited me. I had thought this would be quite the boring event until I saw you dancing with your delicious brother. You must save your next dance for me.”  
“My card is somewhat full, I’m not sure I can.” Eggsy quickly turned his empty card away and twisted his body slightly to prevent Mr Du Preez from getting too close, his eyes scanning the room in the hope that Harry would return very soon and read the situation. 

Eggsy would have considered Mr Du Preez his friend from before, but there was something extremely unnerving and predatory in his eyes this evening, and Eggsy was reminded that he’d left Meryton under a cloud, that had never been defined, but it certainly related to his treatment of a young Omega maid, who had also disappeared from the town shortly after, and had not returned for some months, very pale and much quieter than before. 

Du Preez leaned in, his face taking the countenance of cunning, a fox-featured grin across his thin lips. Eggsy leaned back, pressed against the table behind him, poised to verbalise his discomfort, when salvation came in unexpected form.  
“Mr Du Preez. I did not think to see you here this evening.” Charlie Hesketh’s voice was low but firm, the undercurrent clear.  
“Captain Hesketh, what a pleasure. I, also, would not have expected you here. Perhaps our esteemed hostess has lowered her standards.”  
“Perhaps that is true. May I suggest you travel elsewhere to find your entertainments this evening. The card game in the second lounge is garnering a great deal of attention.” Du Preez looked between Charlie and Eggsy with a knowing gaze. Eggsy didn’t care in that moment, simply wanted the rough-edged man gone, a wish that came true after a somewhat sarcastic bow.  
“Thank you, Charlie. That man made me feel most unclean.”  
“Not a suggestion that could ever be made of you, lovely Eggsy. A purer form I have never known.” Eggsy blushed at the forward compliment. “Perhaps you will do me the honour of saving the fourth dance?”  
“Of course, Charlie, the honour would be mine.”

Charlie disappeared just as Harry came back, followed by a footman with an array of drinks.  
“Eggsy, what was that about?” Daisy asked. “Those two Alphas were giving off all kinds of vile scents, and you were quite distressed.” Eggsy glanced to Ryan who nodded. Eggsy hadn’t even noticed, in his concern, but the fact that Beta Daisy had noted the scents meant they had been powerful.  
“I’m not entirely sure. Mr Du Preez paid me some attentions when he was in Meryton, but they are certainly unwelcome now, and I suppose Captain Hesketh was saving me from them,” though his face was screwed up in doubt.  
“Oh dear, Eggsy, it would seem you do attract the attentions of most undesirable Alphas,” Harry passed him a glass with an apple-coloured bubbly concoction.  
“Undesirable Sir Harry? Captain Hesketh has been nothing but kind to me,” though Eggsy was thinking on Charlie’s last words, which weren’t entirely appropriate, even if he might have welcomed them from another source.  
“Your Captain Hesketh is the _most_ undesirable.”  
“Please, Harry, what do you mean by that?”  
“It isn’t my place to say.” He seemed to think for a moment. “But perhaps it actually is. Whilst it is not my story to tell, my responsibility lies firmly with you young people, and I would not for my life have you making the kind of error of judgement others have made.”  
“I suppose this is some defence of Lord Merlin?” Eggsy sneered.  
“I need make no defence of that man. The tale does my job for me,” Harry responded equably.

As a group, they sat out the next dance, a lively cotillion, thankful that Harry’s presence, which Eggsy was realising could be rather foreboding when he chose for it to be, prevented any of the several Alphas milling closely from approaching.  
“Captain Hesketh’s story begins some years ago. His father was Merlin’s father’s Steward, and greatly trusted by that man. When the Steward died Merlin was fourteen and young Charlie just nine. I’m afraid that Merlin senior was an old-fashioned gentleman, and, without a strong Omega influence in the house, many ruthless tendencies were encouraged. The boys were constantly pitted against each other, which was a cruelty in itself, as Hamish was always the faster and cleverer, and not merely because of his age. It led to Charlie having the unfortunate combination of an inferiority complex and a callous cast. Merlin, on the other hand, has always been a warm and kind person, perhaps because of the greater influence he received from his mother until the age of twelve.”  
“You cannot mean that!” Eggsy blurted.  
“Oh, but I do, young Eggsy. He may hide it under a layer of chilliness, but he has reason for that too, and when you break through the ice, there is no better man.”

“When his father died, Merlin saw instantly that Charlie’s personal tendencies made sure he would be a poor addition to the Law. His moral compass does not point true north, and never has. It is true, as Charlie is eager to bandy around society, that the Marquess envisioned it for him, but even that man was having his doubts at the time he died. Besides, the living the Marquess had suggested in Pemberton was capably filled at that time.” Eggsy considered these weak excuses for doing someone out of a living; who was to say the education wouldn’t have changed the course of Charlie’s behaviour? “Anyway, those personal opinions aside, there was a more pertinent reason for the conflict between the pair.

“Merlin told Charlie he would be arranging a good living in the army. Charlie has always been fearless and strong, and Merlin knew he would have the opportunity to do extremely well, if he took it. He told him as much, but Charlie was embittered by what he saw as a betrayal. So he took his revenge in the coldest way possible. He returned to Pemberton many years later, on leave, he claimed, but in fact he had been asked to leave his regiment, information that Merlin only discovered later. Unbeknownst to Merlin, Charlie began making himself personable to Merlin’s young ward, Tilde. On her sixteenth birthday, the pair of them eloped, to Gretna. Thankfully, Merlin caught wind of the plan and caught them before a wedding took place and he was tied forever to Captain Hesketh.

“He managed to pay Charlie off, and had him readmitted to a new regiment, but the man has been blackmailing him ever since – oh, of course not in so many words, simply regular reminders that he could see young Tilde ruined in society if he went public about what she agreed to, alongside suggestions that some creditor or another needed paying off.”  
“How did Tilde feel about the interference? Perhaps she would have been very happy with Charlie.”  
“She was affected most terribly by the ordeal. She has always been shy and quiet, and Charlie found it easy to glamour her, but when she realised how little he truly cared for her and how quickly he was bought off, it broke her spirit. Can you imagine the effect if she had not found out until they were married and mated? He had only been after a way to get into the Merlin family fortunes, which he somehow feels he has a right to.”

Harry had a partner for the next dance, as did Ryan, reluctantly. Eggsy was left with Daisy and took her small hand in his.  
“I am so pleased that you need not face some of the battles of being an Omega, sweet flower.”  
“I am too, Eggsy. My life is very much more simple, and I am grateful for it. Sir Harry told me that when we return to Meryton after the season, he is going to secure a tutor in the arts for me and he feels certain that, one day, I will exhibit my drawings, perhaps even in London!”  
“That would be wonderful, Daisy. Harry is a powerful benefactor.”  
“And an old romantic, too, I suspect. So did his tale make you feel any more positively disposed toward Lord Merlin?”  
“Why do you think that was a purpose?”  
“Because Lord Merlin is here this evening.” Eggsy looked around in a panic. It was true that Harry’s story, which he had no reason at all to doubt, put Captain Hesketh in a very different light, and perhaps also Merlin, but he didn’t want to see that man when he was suddenly feeling very ashamed of some of the things he had previously said.  
“And Lord Lancelot.”  
“What?! No, that cannot be.”  
“He has been watching Ryan half the evening, with such a tragically lovelorn look on his face I quite had to hide my giggles.”  
“You shouldn’t joke, Daisy. What will Ryan do if he sees him? He will become so distressed-,”  
“Don’t be so sure, though we are about to discover.” Eggsy saw Ryan thanking his dance partner politely and returning to them, at the same time he saw Lords Merlin and Lancelot coming in the same direction. He felt panic, for Ryan, who still hadn’t seen Lancelot.

“Eggsy, please tell me I don’t have to dance again,” Ryan joked, a soft smile on his slightly flushed face.  
“Why don’t we take a turn outside in the fresh air,” Eggsy suggested, but he knew he was too late, as Merlin and Lancelot arrived at the table. Ryan went very pale for the briefest moment, and then seemed to gird himself.  
“My Lordships, it is a pleasure, sirs.” Eggsy was so proud that Ryan’s voice only cracked the tiniest amount.  
“The pleasure is ours, Ryan,” Merlin said for his friend, who did, as Daisy had suggested, look very forlorn indeed.  
“We were not aware you were in Bath,” Eggsy said pointedly, as Harry walked over, slightly shamefaced.  
“It was a last-minute decision,” Merlin looked at Eggsy, though not in the eye, some high-colour on his cheekbones. “We are celebrating the completion of Lancelot’s studies. It coincides with the retirement of the town solicitor in Pemberton, and I have been pleased to grant Lancelot the living there.” Eggsy was reminded of the story of what Charlie had done, and hung his head.  
“You will be pleased, Lord Lancelot,” Ryan suggested, “a country practice is what you wanted.”  
“You remember!” Lancelot sounded inordinately pleased.  
“Of course, I am unlikely to forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gretna Green is a place on the Scottish border where you do not need parental/guardian consent to get married after the age of 16
> 
> As ever, please do comment :-)


	11. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lancelot's presence be a good thing for Ryan, after everything?

“Lancelot, you must take the next dance with Ryan,” Harry said.  
“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Eggsy said, watching as Lancelot and Ryan stared at each other’s midsections as though they’d each burst into flames if they looked in each other’s faces.  
“I happen to think it’s a very good idea,” Harry insisted, and Merlin nodded.  
“Eggsy, will you dance with me? Harry will dance with Daisy.” Eggsy shrugged, feeling ridiculously uncertain of how he felt about Merlin. Many of his behaviours were explained, even if unintentionally, by Harry’s telling of the story, and, suddenly, his aloof nature and cold façade were far more reasonable.  
“Eggsy, you promised me this dance,” Charlie appeared at Eggsy’s side.  
“Oh! I did. I’m sorry Merlin.” And Eggsy really was.

“I see Merlin was trying to fill your head,” Charlie commented as they moved on the floor. Eggsy was busy looking for Ryan and Lancelot, and trying not to notice Merlin standing, glowering like a stormy sky, at the side.  
“Not at all, Captain Hesketh. I don’t think he would attempt it.”  
“No, you’re right, you would see through it immediately.” That hadn’t been what Eggsy had meant, at all, but suddenly, he had no need to explain himself to this man, who had done despicable things in the name of greed. Eggsy was happy this was not an intimate dance, very pleased Charlie hadn’t asked him for the next dance, which was to be a waltz.  
“To be honest, Captain Hesketh, Merlin has never mentioned you to me.” It wasn’t the full truth, but Eggsy didn’t owe him anything, and he was beginning to feel as though he may owe Merlin something – an apology for judging him so harshly, based only on the word of this cruel man.

* * * * *

Ryan was shaking as he and Lancelot moved, an electric pulse running through his skin every time their skin touched, all those memories that he’d safely blocked away returning to the fore. They couldn’t speak, the distance too great and the speed too fast for what they needed to say, or what Ryan hoped needed to be said. With this simple movement, he could no more pretend he was over the Alpha than he could pretend he didn’t need air to breathe. He was feeling lightheaded when the song finally ended and he could return to the table.

“Merlin, I’m sorry I could not give you the last dance, perhaps you would do me the honour of this dance instead?” Ryan looked in surprise at his brother, most uncharacteristically timid. He knew something had happened between the two of them, because Eggsy had alluded to it but never simply come out fully and said his thoughts. More of what Ryan knew had come from Daisy via Harry, and Ryan was too clever to assume any of it as objective truth.  
“I am not a great waltzer,” the man admitted, with what seemed to be shyness.  
“I will support you,” Eggsy said quietly. Eggsy was being so- so soft. Ryan knew he was capable – he was undoubtedly that way for Daisy, and for himself and Seb – but it was a side of himself that Eggsy usually kept well locked away. The story Harry had told about Captain Hesketh and Lord Merlin had clearly affected Eggsy’s sensibilities most strongly.

“Will you do me the honour again, Ryan?” Lancelot asked. Ryan started, his wondering thoughts very sharply brought back to the overwarm and brightly lit space. He couldn’t answer immediately, feeling colour drain from his face. There was no way he couldn’t acknowledge what being in Lancelot’s presence was doing to him - _would_ do to him if James tore his care away once again…  
“Ryan?” Eggsy took his hand, concern washing his features as he felt the tremble. “You are aware, Lord Lancelot, what that would suggest to the guests here? If you were to dance with my brother again? Do you not feel you’ve-,”  
“Eggsy, Lancelot knows exactly what the suggestion would be,” Harry interrupted softly. Ryan allowed himself a moment of hope. He trusted Harry, trusted that the man wouldn’t have allowed Lancelot to come to the ball, to Bath, even, if his intentions were impure. If he trusted Harry more than he trusted Lancelot at this moment, well, so be it. He had Eggsy too, a look on his face clearly promising that he would break Lancelot, in a very literal way, if he did anything to harm Ryan. He had his people, and perhaps he could allow Lancelot to become one, again.

Lancelot placed his hand on Ryan’s waist as the music began and they began to move smoothly around the room. Ryan was thankful for it, but hated it too, as he was flooded further with memories of feelings that brought him warmth and pain in equal measure.  
“You are shaking, Ryan,” Lancelot whispered, his breath tickling Ryan’s ear.  
“I’m sorry, Sir, perhaps this proximity was a poor idea, if I could be excused-,”  
“Please don’t, Ryan. I must speak to you. I must apologise for the abominable way I treated you. I was scared, you see, scared that I could not be a good Alpha to you. I thought you deserved so much better than me, and that I was leading you on in the worst way.” Ryan felt the sting of the rejection fresh, stumbled and was held upright by Lancelot pulling him closer. Ryan could smell the fresh sea and couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer. “I don’t know if you will forgive me for my treatment of you, but I’m praying you can. I missed you, Ryan, like I had lost a limb- no, not a limb; like I had lost my heart. I got through the last days of schooling with difficulty, in a daze, but I did it. I am no longer a penniless, impoverished peer. I am a man with a future. With a living that Merlin has granted me, that will see me and my family comfortable, and I want you to be that family.”

Ryan was silent, still pressed to Lancelot, steadying himself. His mind was in a whorl – agony vying with ecstasy. Lancelot let him be mute, just thankful for the feel of the man he wanted, more than anything, for a mate.

* * * * * 

Merlin hadn’t been entirely truthful. He was an excellent dancer. 

Eggsy had so much he wanted to say. They were all apologies – for what he had said – to Merlin and to others – and perhaps even more, for what he had thought. The unfairness he knew he had been guilty of. It was possible it was cowardice that kept his silence, or it was possible it was the rich scent of black pepper and sandalwood that he was sucking in, as though it might be his last chance.  
“Are you alright, Eggsy? Ye’re breathing heavily. Do ye need to sit?” Eggsy flushed but was distracted from a response by the sight of Captain Hesketh, who was leaning down to murmur in his partner’s ear. An ear and curl of the hair that Eggsy recognised as belonging to Amelia.  
“I’m sorry, Merlin. I’m distracted by the sight of my sister.”  
“Daisy’s with Harry, isn’t she? I’m pleased to note she seems very content with the entertainments this evening, it must be an exciting thing for her.” Eggsy was diverted into talk of how much Daisy was coming into herself under Harry’s tutelage and, before he knew it, the dance was over.  
“Ye talk so kindly of your sister. It’s a lovely thing to see,” Merlin said as he walked with Eggsy into the supper room.  
“My siblings are precious to me.”  
“Aye, I know what ye speak of,” Merlin admitted and Eggsy knew that Merlin was referring to his ward, and was once again rendered mute with shame.

During supper, Eggsy watched Ryan, who seemed almost silent, but with an ethereally happy look on his beautiful face. Lancelot stayed by his side, attentive, but not forcing conversation.  
“Lancelot really is sorry. He has only ever had pure intentions,” Merlin said quietly.  
“He needs to be more than sorry. I see what his objectives now are, but you have to remember they were his goals before, and look where they ended. I almost lost my brother to Lancelot’s intentions.”  
“He won’t make the same mistake. I am sorry for my part in it.” Eggsy gasped, having quite managed to forget the fact Lancelot’s rejection came at Merlin’s behest.   
“You must excuse me, Your Lordship.” Eggsy stood, stumbling slightly on his departure, furious at himself for almost letting the man in.

Eggsy felt a sense that he refused to acknowledge as great disappointment when Harry came to find him shortly thereafter.  
“Why did you leave so suddenly, Eggsy? I thought you’d seen Merlin in a new light after what I told you.”  
“And was that the purpose? To make me feel as though I had been unreasonable? To make me forget what he did to Ryan?”  
“But Ryan will be happy, so soon. I always knew Lancelot would return once he could be a proper Alpha.”  
“So stupid. I told you, he didn’t have to break my brother’s heart.”  
“Perhaps not. And he will surely regret the mistake for the rest of his life, and treat your brother as the precious thing he is for the duration. You mustn’t hate him for his small pride – we’re none of us perfect. Not even you, young Eggsy Unwin, who is so quick to judge and so slow to see the good in someone. Your Ryan doesn’t have that problem.”  
“No. And look what nearly occurred as a result of that. Look at what _did_ occur. I will never be caught that way.”  
“And would you ever allow yourself happiness whilst being so clever and so reluctant to open yourself to possibility?”  
“What are you saying? Merlin doesn’t want me. Oh, he thinks he enjoys my boldness, but he has proven himself not to be open to possibilities himself.”  
“And there you go again, dear Eggsy. Happy to judge, not happy to accept we are all human. Enough of this pontificating on a subject that will only end in unhappiness for us both. Let us remember that you and I are still friends, and that I requested a performance from you and Ryan. Her Ladyship is aware and looking forward to it, so we mustn’t let her down.”

By the time they returned to the supper room, the food had been cleared away, and Ryan was seated at the pianoforte. Harry watched as Eggsy joined him on the small stage, as he stood to the side with Lancelot, Daisy, and Merlin.  
“Is he angry?” Merlin asked.  
“Rather, but I don’t see how you could expect any different. His siblings are very important to him. I told him what Hesketh did.”  
“Why? Tilde does not need that personal information-,”  
“You need to rethink your attitude to Eggsy, Merlin, if he’s becoming as important to your heart as I think he is. He won’t accept the traditional role of an Omega, to be seen and not heard, to have no opinions of his own. You know it as well as I do. If you don’t trust him with what is important to you, then he won’t trust you with anything. Tell me. Why are you drawn to him?”  
“He’s beautiful.”  
“True. But is that all? There are countless beautiful Omegas, frankly throwing themselves at you whenever they get an opportunity. You turn them all away. More than that, you barely notice them. What is it you notice about Eggsy?”  
“He doesn’t care about who I am. If I can ever be someone he admires, it won’t be because of my wealth, or my title, or my property. It will be because of me. But- Harry, I’m not certain I can be someone he admires.”  
“Okay, so those are things you appreciate as they relate to you. Is that all you see in him?” Harry looked at Merlin with a wryly raised eyebrow.  
“No! He’s warm and caring, he loves his family with passion. He’s funny and witty and sharp. He’s more clever than most of the Alphas I know. He’s honourable but flawed, but his flaws somehow add value and make him real, otherwise I feel as though he may be nothing more than a sprite, too perfect for reality.”  
“That’s more like it. Now you just have to let him know that’s what you see in him.”

Merlin watched Eggsy singing on the small stage, his voice deep but pure, the accompaniment of Ryan on the piano and no other distraction perfect to showcase his skills. He would fight for this, the decision made in a moment, but he wouldn’t push further than the boy would allow. He trusted Eggsy, and he would show him as much.

* * * * *

After the singing was complete; a resounding success, Eggsy and Ryan were dragged away by Lady Harrington, eager to show them off. Harry watched Merlin and Lancelot follow like a pair of lost puppies not wanting to be too far from their masters, and chuckled at the turnaround. He was happy for his friends. Lancelot would be happier than he’d thought he would ever be, and Harry knew Ryan would be the one for him. He was less sure that Eggsy would allow Merlin in, the negative beginnings difficult to overcome when Eggsy was so quick to judge prejudicially and Merlin so opposed to allowing his true self freedom. But if his old friend could overcome his pride, then perhaps he would be as happy as his cousin.

Harry didn’t notice the man looming over him until he spoke, aristocratic tones cutting straight through his happy thoughts.  
“What a surprise to see you here, Sir Harry.”  
“My- Sir Giles. A- a pleasure I’m sure.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t seem at all certain.”  
“Why are you here? I thought a happily married Alpha such as yourself would avoid such frivolous entertainments.” Harry couldn’t hope to keep the bitterness from his voice. Giles was as handsome as ever, his hair gunmetal silver and his eyes still clear pale blue, like the sky on a midsummer’s day, his scent a perfect match of astringent gunpowder, that Harry had always found so incredibly masculine.  
“You heard?”  
“Of course. You were the talk of the town for some weeks. Securing the young Lady Madeleine’s hand? And her six-figure fortune? Quite the achievement.”  
“Don’t be bitter, Harry. It doesn’t suit your face _or_ your scent.”  
“You did always like defining what I can and cannot do, didn’t you Giles?”  
“We could go back to that Harry.” Harry was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that from their whispered conversation, but Giles’ eyes had definitely softened. “I have what I need. But I don’t have what I want. I miss you, Harry. I miss your warmth and your wit. Let us rekindle what we had.”

Harry stared. His mind was filled with a cornucopia of conflicting emotions, most of them negative. But one was pushing through. One that didn’t make him feel sick. He left Giles staring after him and found Merlin, who was still watching Eggsy, asking him to ensure the Unwins got safely back to the house when the event was over. Merlin, good Merlin, always a friend, didn’t question him, simply agreed and gave him a brief hug.

Harry found Percival with ease, brushing the horses down outside the stables.  
“Sir Harry? I wasn’t called. Is your group ready to leave?”  
“Just me, Val.”  
“Are you well, Sir?”  
“I am very well. Take us home, Val.” If Percival noted the pronoun he didn’t mention it, just fastened the horses back to the carriage and drove his master home through the quiet late evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will begin to intertwine now.
> 
> Do comment, lovely people.


	12. Percival's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Harry's run-in with Giles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply traumatised. I wrote this whole chapter and then my *&%#^* computer didn't save it (I'm not saying it was Christmas Day wine...but it was Christmas Day wine, so it wasn't my computer's fault at all, I'm sorry, please continue to work properly for me). But it meant I was grumpy and frustrated. I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but I need a deep breath, so it's stopping after some sweet Harry/Percival fluff and you'll get what's coming next another day.

Harry watched Percival brush and water the horses, checking their feed and fastening their stables securely.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to go back for the others?”  
“Quite sure, Val. Merlin will see to them.”  
“In that case, would you like to come up to my room?” Percival’s room above the mews was even more comfortably appointed than at Netherfield, though it didn’t have the same personal touches that Harry had come to adore.  
“No. I want you to come to my room.” Percival looked surprised, and no wonder. He’d never spent the night in Harry’s room, in fact had only visited it once, in any house, Harry coming up with an excuse that he needed Percival to check his riding boots that very morning.  
“And stay?”  
“Yes.”

Percival didn’t argue, he never did when it came to Harry, just climbed the stairs quietly, not really worried about meeting anyone up at this time, as Harry did without a valet. As soon as they reached Harry’s room, Harry took Val’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, pressing his body into the lean frame.  
“You’re eager, Harry?” Percival softened his words with a smile.  
“For you, always,” Harry was still breathless from the kiss, and he rested his forehead against Val’s, breathing his scent. “I want more, Val.”  
“More?” Val’s uncertainty was clear. “I give you everything, Harry.”  
“Physically. But you hold back your emotions.”  
“Of course I do. What we do- I’m no sweet little Omega who can shout their feelings in the street.”  
“So you do have feelings then?” Percival blushed and Harry felt a sense of pride that he’d finally cracked through that stoic exterior.  
“Harry,” Val’s voice was soft; careful. “We both know what is available to us.”  
“Do we?” Harry poured each of them a drink, allowing his fingers to brush Percival’s as he handed one over.  
“Society-,”  
“Hang society.”  
“You don’t mean that. Not the great Sir Harry, dancer extraordinaire, host of the best balls, beloved of every Omega.”  
“Don’t I? Society doesn’t give me what I need, Val. Dancing and balls, and certainly Omegas, do not fulfil me. I want what fulfils me.”  
“And what’s that, Harry?” Percival’s voice was barely more than a whisper.  
“You know,” Harry stepped closer, took Percival’s drink, brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes. “I want you, Val.” He gently tipped Percival’s head, forcing him to look, to acknowledge.

Percival was mesmerised by Harry’s deep brown eyes. But his words- he couldn’t allow himself-  
“You don’t know what you speak of, Sir Harry.”  
“Don’t call me that, Val,” Harry pleaded. “I know I’m asking a lot of you. To live in a way that’s frowned upon.” He broke off. “I’m moving. Sir Edmund Mowbury is selling Hammond Hall. He accepted my offer, I received notification today.”  
“Hammond Hall. Isn’t that-,”  
“Next door to Pemberly? Yes. They’re good people, in the town. Forward thinking. And it’s also far enough from London that we won’t be perpetually in people’s thoughts. There’ll be gossip, but we’d have supporters too – plenty of them.”  
“What do you mean, ‘we’?”  
“I want you by my side, Val.”  
“Publicly?”  
“Well, some of it I want to keep behind the bedroom door. _Our_ bedroom door. But, yes, publicly. What is my great risk? That people whisper when I enter a store. That I may not get invited to dinners and parties? I can assure you I won’t need any of that if I have you.”

Percival gazed into Harry’s eyes, lacking the twinkle of mirth they usually held, serious and nervous. His scent was high with worry, the usually fresh scent cut with burning.  
“Am I…?” Harry chuckled shakily. “We’ve never even spoken of this. I didn’t want to push you, before. And now, maybe I’ve pressed too hard, too soon. It’s just, with Giles approaching me, offering me some sordid, under-the-table affair-,” The blast of harsh oil indicated Percival’s anger, his jealousy. “Shh, my love, he is nothing to me, merely the conduit for me knowing I didn’t want to hold myself away from you any longer. Even though we haven’t spoken about this, you have always made me feel content and safe.” Percival’s scent evened out, back to the sweet cut-grass and cut-wood, and he nuzzled into Harry’s neck, against his mating gland, making Harry whimper in pleasure.  
“Do you really think we can?” Percival had never, in his life, thought he’d be able to have a love he could be open with, knowing most people valued other people’s opinions more. The idea that Harry was saying he cared enough to choose _him_… he was almost overwhelmed.

“Percival, look at me. I do think we can. I do not lie when I tell you what I feel for you is more to me than what others think. If we are rejected from polite society, so be it. We will spend our days pottering around our small estate, with our horses and our garden. And I will have books and my business.”  
“What if your business is affected?”  
“It won’t be,” Harry laughed, confident again. “People may judge, but they like money too much. And we will have friends. Merlin and Lancelot do not judge, and they have known my preferences for many years, and are as disinterested in society as I am.”  
“We may not get servants to help run the house…”  
“My purest love, you seem almost determined to try to convince me to back away from you, but I won’t. You may be surprised how willing Omega servants will be to work for us when they know they’re safe from unwelcome attentions.”  
“Unlike Alpha servants,” but Percival was smiling.  
“I will never need look at another when I have you.”

Percival took Harry’s face in his hands.  
“Do you love me, Harry Hart?”  
“I do, Percival. Very much. Do you think…is there a chance, given time, that you think you may possibly be able to love me back, even a little bit?”  
“No.”

“No?” Harry had known there was a risk, springing his feelings on Percival this way, had thought he was girded against rejection. But when it came, it was a physical blow, and he had to hold himself stiff to prevent doubling over with the pain of it.  
“Harry, here, look at me. It’s impossible that I may one day love you a little bit, because I already love you a lot.”  
Harry gasped. “You- I thought…”  
“I know. And maybe that’s what you get for building feelings and not telling me sooner.”  
“But- but you have feelings too?” Harry’s voice was a desperate whine, still not recovered.  
“Yes, and that was when the power imbalance between us was too great for me to overcome. You are telling me now that you want an equal partnership-,”  
“Always.”  
“So now we must both be honest with each other. Can you do that Harry?”

Something seemed to have changed in Percival. A confidence that he hadn’t expressed before. He’d always been sweet and careful and funny – Harry had never laughed with another Alpha the way he laughed with Percival, tucked away in his room above the stables – but this was more than that. This was a control and dominance that Harry knew he enjoyed but had been fine with the fact that he had not expected to experience with Percival. Now he knew he could.

“Let me show you my honesty.” Harry guided Percival to the large four-poster bed, swiftly divesting him of his trousers and shirt, his own garments following quickly until they stood naked before each other. Harry kissed Percival once more, flicking his tongue against those smooth lips until they opened for him, roaming his hands over Percival’s work-toned back.  
“You are beautiful, my sweet. So strong, and virile.” He lowered himself down Percival’s body until he was face-to-face with the evidence of his arousal, standing tall. He leaned forward, delicately taking the tip between his plush lips, flicking his tongue under the head, revelling in the soft moans from the Alpha- _his_ Alpha, above him.  
“Lay on the bed, Val.” Percival climbed onto the high bed, his long body moving sinuously, until he was laying on his bad, watching Harry climb up after him until he was straddling Percival’s narrow hips and staring down at him in wonder.  
“Would you like to watch me prepare myself, Harry?”  
“Oh, Val, so much. And I will, many times. But that isn’t my plan for this evening.” Percival watched wide-eyed as Harry scooped some clear cream and applied it to himself instead. He couldn’t see, and he wished he could, but the movement of Harry’s arm, and the tiny mewls of delight as he rocked gently up and down were very nearly as good.

Harry lowered himself slowly. A little down, up, and then a little further down again, until Percival’s length was fully seated inside him and he could lean forward to scrape his teeth along the delineated flesh of Percival’s collar bone.  
“Harry, you feel incredible. So hot, and tight for me.”  
“Yes, Val, for you. Only for you now.”  
“Do you need- I’m sorry, I haven’t done this…”  
“I am your first?”  
“None of my previous Masters were looking for me to be dominant.”  
“I am sorry, Val. I shouldn’t have assumed. Does this make you uncomfortable?”  
“God, no, perfect Harry, with your perfect arse. The opposite…literally the opposite.”  
“Will you claim me when I reach completion?”  
“You’re sure? Everyone will see.”  
“Utterly sure.”

It wasn’t many minutes later when Harry’s movements increased in force, their moans of pleasure filling the room, and Percival raised himself so he could bite down hard on Harry’s mating gland just as Harry released between them.  
“You’re mine, Harry,” Percival growled, his Alpha fully released.  
“And you are mine,” Harry’s eyes were filled with warmth and love, and more than a little Alpha power of his own. “I hope you’re ready for another round soon, as you will take my claiming mark this evening too.”  
“Yes, Harry.” Percival sucked at Harry’s mark as they basked in love and energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay, even if a little short. I wanted to give the two of them a nice clear resolution. And I think we know whose turn it is next ☺️


	13. Reaching Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan begins to allow Lancelot back into his life, and his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the references to Harry and Percival, just a reminder that 'homosexuality' refers to secondary genders, and is not illegal, but some people can be rather backwards about it, and they have the added complexity of 'society', which is usually the most backwards of all
> 
> And also, it's late and I'm tired, so here's hoping this delivers and doesn't have too many typos

Eggsy was exhausted at breakfast. He almost fell asleep in his bacon and eggs and was only saved by the housemaid, Clara, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and sliding a teacup next to his plate.  
“Thank you, Clara.”  
“You’re welcome, Master Unwin.”  
“Please, call me Eggsy, I keep saying.”  
“I know, Sir, and I know Sir Harry wouldn’t mind, he really is an amazing Master, but I’ll have to try get a new placement when the season ends and Sir Harry leaves, and I really have to know my place.”  
“Won’t you follow Harry?” Clara blushed and her eyes filled with moisture, which she blinked away.  
“I rather embarrassed myself this morning, and I’m afraid he won’t offer me a position when this contract comes to an end.”  
“What happened?”  
“It really isn’t something I want to talk about, Master Unwin, please-,”

Just at that moment, Harry swept into the dining room, looking well rested and with a broad smile lighting up his handsome features. Because of that, it took Eggsy a few moments to notice the healing mark over his scent gland, still a little raw and fresh.  
“Clara,” Harry kept his voice low and calm, “I am very sorry to have shocked you in that way. I should have locked the-,”  
“Sir Harry, I’m so sorry! It was such an invasion, and I’m sorry I screamed in that way. It was just surprise. I’ll understand if you want me to pack my things.”  
“Are you- are you disgusted, young Clara?” It clearly caused Harry pain to ask such a question, but his voice and eyes remained soft.  
“No! Sir Harry, my mother is a little old fashioned and wouldn’t like it, but I wouldn’t tell her. I am a much more modern girl, I’ll have you know, and I believe love is love, no matter who with.” Clara was adorably resolute as she finally looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“Well, it is love, and I appreciate your words, as well as your unwillingness to gossip, though you need not worry about saying anything to Eggsy, as he knows of myself and Percival, and I see he has already spotted my claiming mark.” Harry turned to Eggsy. “You are, aren’t you, okay with this?”  
“Dear Harry, I am happy for you.”

Just then, Percival came in, or was rather dragged in, his hand clutched by Daisy.  
“Eggsy, look, Percival and Harry are married!”  
Eggsy chuckled, “I see that, Daisy, now come eat breakfast, you had an awfully late night last night. Congratulations, Percival,” he said as that man took the seat by his side with a shy smile. His own mark only just visible out of the top of his high collar.  
“Thank you, Eggsy. This is going to take some getting used to.” But Eggsy was confident he _would_ get used to it. Clara already seemed to have recovered all of her composure and brought him his tea, treating him just as deferentially as she treated the others, regardless of the fact that even the day before he had been a servant just like her and had taken his meals in the kitchen.  
“Would you like some more toasted bread, Sir?” Clara asked with a small curtsey.  
“Clara, I wish you wouldn’t-,”  
“I apologise, Sir, but if I may interrupt you. I would suggest that, when in town, it would be most appropriate if I _do_. I don’t know about in the country, but here in town people will be better able to _understand_ your situation if it only covers secondary genders, and not class barriers also. Society is a rather rigid thing, I’m afraid, even with the working classes, and I suspect the upper classes do not differ much in that.”  
“Wow, Clara, you’re so clever,” Daisy gazed with obvious wonder at the young Beta maid.  
“Thank you, Miss Daisy. I do only take positions in houses with extensive libraries. And, if I may make so bold, Sir Harry, it would be my suggestion that you ask the service agency to replace both the second footman and the butler, as I do not think they would support you the way you should be supported. And if you’ll excuse me, I need to clean the grate in the drawing room.”

With that, she was gone, in a flurry of mob cap tendrils and brown curls.  
“She’s wonderful,” Daisy breathed, and Harry raised a brow.  
“Indeed, I thought we’d stunned her into the last century, but I suppose that’s what an ally feels like.”  
“She was well able to overcome her shock, at least,” Eggsy mused.  
“She didn’t see anything more disturbing that me planting a rather chaste kiss on my- what do I say?” Percival turned to Harry with a soft smile.  
“I know we cannot marry in law, Percival, but I’d rather like it if you would consider me your husband, to all practical purposes. And perhaps you will allow me to arrange a party of close friends and, indeed, allies, when we are in the country.”  
“I would like that a great deal, Harry. And in the meantime, I have the horses to see to, and you have a letter to write to the service agency.”

When they’d gone, Daisy turned to Eggsy.  
“It’s nice to see Harry happy.”  
“He’s been happy with Percival for months now, but I agree it’s nice that they feel safe enough around us not to hide it at all. If only all of the people we love could be as content.”

As if on cue, Ryan came in, looking even sleepier than Eggsy had felt.   
“I think you need coffee, Ryan,” Daisy bounced up to pour a cup from the urn.  
“Thank you Daisy,” he tried, but couldn’t hide the huge yawn.  
“I’m going to sketch. In the drawing room.”  
“Have fun, Dais.” Eggsy turned to Ryan. “You didn’t sleep well last night?”  
“My head was full.”  
“Of…?”  
“I think you know, Eggsy.”  
“Oh, Ryan. Are you quite sure?”  
“I’ve never been more so. I know you love me, Eggsy, and I know all you want is for me to be happy. It’s all I wish for you, too. And James will _make_ me happy.”  
“Did he tell you as such?” Eggsy had been aware of Ryan and Lancelot speaking, when he’d reluctantly accepted the request for a dance from a slightly over-eager young Alpha, who was all buck teeth and left feet. He’d only accepted to avoid Merlin’s expression, which had wavered between distraught and resolute the entire evening. Eggsy was glad he hadn’t been inside Merlin’s head as he was sure there wasn’t room with everything else in there.

“Eggsy, his words were beautiful, and left me almost tearful with elation,” Eggsy winced and Ryan laughed, a fresh, pure sound that brought joy to Eggsy’s heart. “I know such things aren’t your style, Eggsy, but he really did very well, and I’m certain I saw the mind of Harry in his expressions.”  
“Oh…?”  
“Yes, darling Eggsy, I may have caught a little of your cynicism, but I am sure I am a better man for it; everything about you makes me a better man. James will have to do considerably better than some pretty words to win me back.”  
“And what will be required of him?”  
“He is going to have to show me, extremely well and extremely consistently. We are taking a walk through town this afternoon; would you come with us?”  
“You know if you need me, I’ll be there.”

In the end, it turned into quite the outing, with Harry and Percival walking arm-in-arm ignoring the interested double-takes they received, Lancelot and Ryan walking up ahead, talking closely, while Eggsy and Daisy almost brought up the rear, other than Merlin’s brooding presence. It was going quite well until they encountered the Bradstone household, apparently on a similar walk of their own.  
“Eggsy, what are you doing, walking with two Alpha-,”  
“Charlotte, I do not wish to hear the rest of your thoughts on that matter. And regardless, you will not judge me on my company while I see you with Mr Du Preez. That young Omega he is talking to looks quite uncomfortable. And why is Captain Hesketh walking with my sister?”  
“Oh, Eggsy, just because you rejected the Captain’s attentions does not mean Amelia needs to.”  
“Yes it does, she’s not quite seventeen, Charlotte, as well you know. I hope you are not letting my mother down with your attentions as Amelia’s chaperone?”  
“Of course not. I am just allowing Amelia to live a little, as she never has such an opportunity at Meryton with all of your mother’s social climbing for you and Ryan.”  
“Charlotte!”  
“It is true and you know it. I wonder what Mrs Unwin would think about Daisy’s influences now?”  
“Don’t you try to blackmail me, _Mrs Bradstone_. Daisy has excellent influences, and she deserves the attention and care she receives,” he hissed, glancing toward Daisy talking to Merlin, a smile of pure happiness on her open countenance.   
“Well, we will speak of this no more.”  
“Indeed.” But Eggsy felt a nausea as he watched Amelia giggle capriciously at something Captain Hesketh whispered in her ear.

Over the next fourteen days, Eggsy found himself reluctantly coming to appreciate Lancelot’s presence again, as he once had. Ryan was seeing him daily, and Eggsy almost as often, and Eggsy noted that he was perfectly attentive, but that it was _real_. He never overstepped, but he demonstrated how much he cared for Ryan with every swift movement to pass him something he needed, or every intently listening expression, or every warm smile when he first caught sight of Ryan. None of it was flashy or overblown. Eggsy appreciated that, and he knew Ryan did too, as he become more enamoured each day, in his quiet way.  
“Did you allow him to scent you again?” Eggsy asked one evening, as he sat on the edge of Ryan’s bed, sipping hot milk.  
“No! You know I wouldn’t.”  
“I didn’t mean- I’m sorry Ryan, that wasn’t a judgment. I only ask because it is very clear how close you’re becoming. More so than the last time.”  
“I know you wouldn’t judge me anyway. I suppose I am a little sensitive, because I know how foolish it was of me to do that last time.”  
“It wasn’t, sweet Ryan. Not really. The only foolish thing was how Lancelot allowed himself to be convinced he wasn’t right for you.”  
“Did you forgive Merlin yet? I swear his poor, handsome face gets more downhearted each time I see him.”

Eggsy hadn’t seen Merlin as often as Lancelot, but it was close. He was always very polite; a point of quiet frustration to Eggsy, who had enjoyed his previous gruffness rather more than he’d let on – to _anyone_, including himself. Seeing him several times a week was proving infuriating, not only because of that, but because Eggsy would only admit to himself that Merlin’s fine-looking face was beginning to enter his dreams rather more often than he was comfortable with, and his scent was having _unfortunate_ effects on him, particularly when they were in public. 

But Ryan had his own emotional turmoil to straighten out, and Eggsy was not going to burden him further, so he changed the subject and they spent the rest of the evening talking about Roxy’s impending arrival and all the sights of Bath they would show her.

When Roxy arrived the next morning, all three Unwin children barrelled her into the drawing room, talking nineteen to the dozen and hugging her until she was surrounded with a cloud of very happy Omega scent.  
“Mercy!” she cried, when they had her buried beneath their bodies on the chaise. “I am newly qualified as a general practitioner and you would see me suffocated before my first paying patient!” But she was laughing uproariously as she pushed them off, and talked animatedly of her last weeks at the college. 

They were just settling in to talk of her plans for the future when Clara rushed in, a little red faced and very apologetic.  
“I am sorry to interrupt, but a Mrs Bradstone is in the morning room, and she is quite distraught.”

They all rushed in there, to see Charlotte perched on the edge of the velvet sofa, dabbing a kerchief at her red-rimmed eyes.  
“Whatever is the matter, Charlotte?” Ryan rushed over to console her.  
“Oh, Ryan…Eggsy. I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what to say.” Eggsy huffed impatiently, hoping she would get to the point, as he’d already recognised a great many of her tears were for herself, as her eyes darted shiftily over the room. “It’s Amelia. She’s gone.”  
“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, carefully.  
“She left a note. She’s eloped. With Captain Hesketh.”


	14. A Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy tries to come to terms with losing Ryan

Eggsy couldn’t quite believe what Charlotte was saying. Amelia: _eloping_? She’d always been the most frivolous of the Unwin offspring, but never to such a point of shame. If it got out into society that she’d done such a thing, the rest of the family could certainly not hope for anything like good partnerships. Thank goodness Seb was happily settled. 

It would be a bad time for Lancelot and Merlin to arrive, so, of course, minutes later, Clara was apologetically popping her head into the morning room.  
“Master Unwin, the Lords Merlin and Lancelot await your attention. I placed them in the drawing room, thinking that most appropriate.”  
“Oh, Clara, couldn’t you have told them we weren’t at home to visitors? This is not a good time.”  
“Sir, perhaps it would be better to secure Master Ryan’s allegiance, before your sister’s news becomes public?”  
“Why, Clara, I knew you were clever, but I had no idea you were quite so Machiavellian. It is a thought, you have there, but I think we both know that Ryan would never countenance such an underhand thing. In fact,” he spun around, to note, with a sigh, Ryan had already left the room. “Clara, can you ensure Mrs Bradstone makes it back to her abode?” He left the room at speed on Clara’s nod, taking a deep breath before entering the drawing room.

Ryan was seated, his face thankfully clear of worry, though it was apparent he’d immediately told the two Alphas of the situation they currently found themselves in, as evidenced by Lancelot on his knees by Ryan’s side, grasping one small hand in both of his large ones, a look of adoration and determination on his face, and by Merlin, pacing and muttering angrily near the window.  
“Oh, Ryan!” Eggsy knew he got a great many emotions into that word, clear to Ryan, who had the grace to look a little ashamed. Eggsy couldn’t help himself. “I suppose _you’ll_ try to convince Lancelot to withdraw his attentions, now Ryan is looking like a negative prospect?”  
“Eggsy-,”  
“No, Merlin, not now, please. Ryan, we need to do something.”  
“Perhaps we should contact Uncle Jack?” 

Eggsy was about to respond in the affirmative when a door slammed, and he looked up in shock to note that Merlin had left.   
“He feels guilty, Eggsy. More so because he knows your reasons for upset are valid, and he doesn’t know how to make up for it.” Lancelot put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder as he too knelt by Ryan.  
“He didn’t have to run out,” Eggsy muttered.  
“He’ll probably regret that, too.” Eggsy looked up sharply but Lancelot was looking at Ryan again.  
“You know I won’t make that mistake again, Ryan, don’t you?”  
“I trust you, James. I know you’re aware that I’m here for _you_, not for your status.”  
“I know that. I’ve always known it, and now I actually understand it too.”  
“But you have to know I’ve just gone from a non-advantageous but neutral prospect to a definitely negative prospect.”  
“And _you_ have to know that I, also, do not base my affections on the value you add to my social standing, Ryan.”  
“Oh, James…”

Eggsy stood, intending to leave them to their moment, but Lancelot stayed him with a hand.  
“Eggsy, Ryan has no father for me to mark my intentions-,”  
“Technically, Jamal is head of the household now.”  
“Yes, and everything I have heard has suggested he will be good, and true, but you are Ryan’s closest confidant, and his much loved brother. My feelings for Ryan are not going to disintegrate if you do not give your blessing to a union between us, but my conscience will be hit hard. Ryan, I want to make you mine, and me yours, as soon as we can, and I truly want Eggsy’s blessing for that to happen. Eggsy, will you?”  
“Oh, Lancelot…James, if I may, if you are to be my brother, you have my blessing. All I want is for Ryan to be happy, and although your own journey to making that happen has not been clear, I can see that it is your own greatest want in life too, and I believe you will do everything in your power to make it so.”

Ryan and Lancelot embraced as Eggsy stood, ready to go to his correspondence.  
“If I may, Lancelot, for clarity: you are aware, now, of what has transpired, and that Amelia running away with Captain Hesketh could make the Unwin name an uncomfortable one in polite circles. And this does not change your intentions toward Ryan?”  
“Not in the least. In fact, I intend to travel to Meryton and seek counsel with Jamal, to ask for Ryan’s hand in the proper way, and then I hope we can be married very soon.”  
“James, nothing will make me happier,” Ryan pulled Lancelot closer, planting a soft kiss on his mouth.  
“Well, it would seem I have an additional letter, for Jamal, to let him know how happy Ryan will be when he gives his approval.” Eggsy left the two lovers and went to his room, ready to write an uncomfortable letter to his uncle, and a much longer one to Jamal.

* * * * * 

The next few days were subdued in Harry’s house. Eggsy had received two letters by return; from his uncle, confirming he would commence investigations, and from Jamal saying he had seen Lancelot and given his blessing, after giving his Lordship an extremely hard time, which made Eggsy giggle, though he didn’t show Ryan that page. 

Lancelot had written to Ryan, a message filled with words of love, and other things that Eggsy didn’t want to hear about (though they certainly had Ryan blushing most becomingly), letting him know that he was going to London to close up his affairs, before returning to Bath, with the hope that he would then be going to Pemberton to take up his living there, with Ryan. That made things rather more pertinent for Eggsy, suddenly realising he was about to lose his brother to love, and marriage, and mating. It didn’t help the restrained feeling in the household.

Merlin had disappeared at the same time as Lancelot, and although Jamal had confirmed it had not been to Meryton, rumours around town suggested he’d also had business in London to take care of.

“Eggsy, I’m not sure you realise it, but your poor mood has filled this entire household since Merlin left.” Harry passed a cup of tea to Eggsy. The others had all gone for high tea at Lady Harrington’s, though Harry and Percival had begged off for needing to write many complex letters to set their new household up, as they would be leaving town after Ryan and Lancelot’s wedding, and, at the last minute, Harry had held Eggsy back, whispering that he wanted to speak with him.  
“Well, I apologise, Harry, if I have affected others, it certainly isn’t my intention. It’s not true, anyway. Ryan is very happy and excited, looking forward to Lancelot’s return.”  
“He’d be happier if you were.”

Eggsy looked at Percival, who just smirked and shrugged and bit into a sandwich.  
“What are your intentions to Merlin, Eggsy?”  
“Whatever do you mean, Harry? I have no intentions on Merlin. How can I? I am only an Omega. A poor one, at that.”  
“Oh no, Eggsy, you are certainly not a ‘poor’ Omega. You are a clever, confident, independent Omega. And you have managed to make Merlin quite certain that you will reject him if he makes a concerted attempt to court you – a matter about which neither Lancelot or myself are able to break him free from, regardless of how clearly we see that would not be the case. It wouldn’t be, would it?”

Eggsy stared at Harry with no earthly knowledge of how to respond. He’d thought of it; sometimes with a sneaking pleasure but more often with confusion.  
“Oh, Eggsy, you don’t need to overthink everything, you know. Just let yourself be happy. You are drawn to Merlin?”  
“I barely know the man.”  
“True enough, but what you do know…?”  
“I judged him harshly, but even though I know I was wrong to do so, he doesn’t make it easy to learn more about who he is as a man, and as an Alpha.”  
“He doesn’t. That is Merlin’s way, I’m afraid. Though if anyone does manage to break through that cold exterior it will be to their benefit. I believe you are strong enough to do so, and I say that as a man who does not involve himself greatly with other people’s love affairs.”  
“Yes my love,” Percival chuckled, “your own have always taken up too much of your time. Perhaps this is a new hobby for you.”  
“You are enough of a hobby for me,” Harry kissed Percival’s forehead as he stood. “Come, my love, we have a great many letters to write. In our rooms.”

Eggsy watched the two men leave, a cacophony of emotions running through him. He was extraordinarily happy for the two of them, and proud of their bravery. He was satisfied that Ryan would be happier in his own marriage than they’d ever dared hope for when they were younger, and Seb, too. But he was painfully worried for Amelia, and Harry hadn’t mentioned his intentions toward Daisy now that he had decided not to return to Netherfield, and Eggsy was trying to be proper, by not mentioning it. Perhaps it was holding himself back that was causing his disheartened attitude, so it may be time to let his true self freedom. 

* * * * * 

A letter arrived from Uncle Jack the next morning; a missive that was as confusing as it was concerning. He admitted that enquiries had turned up nothing at Gretna, which was equal parts positive and negative. At least they hadn’t married there, which would have been quite the scandal, but that also meant they had not married at all, but were alone together. That didn’t bode well for gossip, and it also did not bode well under practical considerations. There was a very great chance Amelia had fallen to Captain Hesketh, perhaps irreversibly damaging her reputation.

Uncle Jack also confirmed he would be coming to Bath in time for Ryan’s wedding, which had now been announced, and that the remaining household at Longbourn would also be travelling to Bath.

* * * * * 

It was another three weeks of organisation before Lancelot returned, to a household all but ready for a beautiful late spring wedding. Eggsy and Ryan had been grateful for Harry’s contacts and skills when it came to procuring everything required. Ryan had a new soft green shirt with a jacket in rich green twill, and Lancelot’s waistcoat was a matching shade. 

They spent his first evening back at a ball put on by Lady Harrington, even though Ryan and Lancelot spent most of the time excitedly discussing their forthcoming nuptials, and Eggsy listened with trepidatious pleasure to Lancelot’s description of the beautiful white house, close to the town, where he and Ryan would take up residence, that was only a short walk across the fields to Pemberton.

The next day, everyone was tired, including Daisy, who had been allowed to stay up late for the ball once again. They were expecting several arrivals the following day, including Roxy who had returned to London for her graduation. Eggsy was just content to spend time with Ryan while he still could, and they planned to take a walk as soon as breakfast was complete, when Clara entered the room.  
“Sir,” she said quietly to Harry, but everyone perked at her sombre tone, “a Captain Hesketh is in the morning room with a young lady.”

Of course, everyone followed Harry, though hung back at the door. It didn’t stop Amelia from seeing them though, and she stood, taking a spin and laughing joyously.  
“Who would have thought, me to be married before even my two oldest brothers? Oh! If you could see your faces!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have brought to my own attention that I called Pemberley 'Pemberton' at the beginning and have relied on autofill since, so it will remain Pemberton - 'I a fool'


	15. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finds out why Hesketh married Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have played very fast and loose with the timescales usually required for a wedding, even in Regency times. Forgive me.

Most fortunately, Mrs Charlotte Bradstone was more than happy to provide accommodations for her newly married best friend, so Captain and Mrs Hesketh did not remain long at Sir Harry’s home, although the young lady did take a great deal of pleasure in regaling her momentarily captive audience with tales of the very pretty dress she had secured for her wedding, and how very handsome and impossibly clever and serious her husband had looked before the registrar, and what a delightful party some close friends of _her husband_ had put on for them, although she was _quite_ put out that Uncle Jack and Jamal had refused for them to be present for the ceremony.

Daisy was quite enamoured by the stories, gazing up at her big sister with wide blue eyes, though Eggsy was more than pleased to note that she subsequently seemed unaffected by Amelia’s departure, and went back to the quite sensible and very lovely young lady that she was with no ill effect. In a slightly more malicious turn, that he certainly did not repeat to anyone, even Ryan, who would not appreciate it, Eggsy couldn’t help but note the pained glances from Captain Hesketh at each point his new bride became just that little bit _extra_ in her behaviours, which Eggsy knew from experience would be a regular occurrence in their marriage, particularly when there was someone else to play up to.

It was a few evenings later when they were getting ready for a dinner and music at Mrs Bradstone’s home in celebration of Captain and Mrs Hesketh’s marriage.  
“I wish we didn’t have to go,” Eggsy pouted, flinging himself over the bed.  
“Hush, child,” Ryan laughed. “It will not hurt you to practice being civilised for just one evening. I swear Bath has been very bad for you. You have become even more outspoken than ever; I truly thought that Alpha at the baths was going to have an apoplexy when you told him to boil his head!”  
“He quite deserved it. The old fish had the temerity to whisper that I would look marvellous swollen with his pup.” Eggsy and Ryan both shuddered, even though he was not the first Alpha to comment in such a way and would be unlikely to be the last. “Perhaps I’m sulking anyway; it’s the reason for my bad behaviour – practising being without you. You know I’m going to go quite mad without you to keep me in place.”  
“Oh, Eggsy,” Ryan hugged his brother close, comfortingly stroking his back and scenting at his distressed gland until he calmed a little. “You know you will always be welcome at Pember Grange, as often and for as long as you can pull yourself away from your real life.”  
“I won’t have a real life without you there.”

At Mrs Bradstone’s Eggsy was less than ecstatic to note that, along with Mr Du Preez, Charlotte had also seen fit to invite Catherine Hardaker and her brother, along with several Alpha’s Eggsy didn’t know and had no desire to. He was pleased to have been seated between Colonel Bradstone, who was a calm type of gentleman, far more relaxed and far less snobbish than his wife, and Percival.  
“I still haven’t worked out why she invited me, Eggsy,” Percival whispered between spoonfuls of clear broth. “I’m waiting for the penny to fall.”  
“Don’t, Percival. I suspect it has something to do with that,” Eggsy gestured his head to where Lady Harrington was in prime position, genteelly chortling at something Harry had said. “Mrs Bradstone’s desire to climb the social ladder far outweighs her prejudices.” Eggsy’s supposition was proved further by the way Mrs Bradstone’s face _lit_ when Harry drew her into the conversation with her ladyship before sending a soft look Percival’s way, which the Alpha returned. “Harry will do anything for you Percival, that much is clear.”  
“It does rather make me feel special. You should try it.” Eggsy let a less than delicate laugh out, drawing too much attention from around the table, and a particularly snide glance from Miss Catherine.  
“Percival, you mustn’t make me laugh like that in company. You’ll do my chances no good at all.”

Eggsy was on the fish course when Colonel Bradstone asked him an innocuous question.  
“Oh no, Sir, I haven’t been to London in some years, although I have visited my Uncle Jack many times when I was younger.”  
“That’s your uncle down the table, yes? Indeed, I met him when I was in London most recently on business. Along with that young man – Mr Collins? I was only able to garner an introduction because of Lord Merlin, of course.”  
“You know Lord Merlin?”  
“Oh yes, for some years. He is a good man. He is a friend to the militia, though I know that Captain Hesketh is most unappreciative of all he has done over the years. It’s a shame, I know old Mr Hesketh would have been ashamed by the attitude he shows to someone who is undoubtedly a worthy man.”

Eggsy was a bit confused by where this conversation was going, partially because of Colonel Bradstone’s somewhat watery, wavey way of speaking. He started one tale and it was quite a different story by the time he finished. And questions didn’t help – merely sent the anecdote on even more tangents. But he had met Uncle Jack and Jamal because Merlin had introduced them…and they had all been in London together. But surely it couldn’t have been long ago, because Jamal would have been sure to mention he knew Merlin when he’d first arrive at Longbourn. Of course, Uncle Jack _lived_ in London, but Merlin had gone very recently, as had Jamal, as the responsible Alpha for the Unwins…  
“Colonel Bradstone, where were you when Lord Merlin introduced you to Uncle Jack?”  
“Oh! Where was I indeed? Was it Spitalfields? At the Petticoat Lane Market? No, of course not. Was it the Grand Hotel? I did go for coffee…or maybe it was Almac’s? No, I didn’t see anyone pleasant there…” Eggsy did his best not to huff, maintaining the wide eyes and slight smile of an ‘appropriate’ Omega, thinking that may, just, get them to their destination sooner. “Of course! It was in Hanover Square, when I was on my way-,”  
“Sorry Colonel Bradstone, Hanover Square, where St George’s Parish Church is located?”  
“Why, yes, young Eggsy. You may well hope to have your own nuptials there one day. A very handsome church in the Corinthian style…” Eggsy certainly wasn’t listening to anything else, though he continued to nod and smile most politely for the rest of the meal, and Colonel Bradstone could be heard commenting later what a delightful young Omega Eggsy Unwin was to very nearly anyone who would listen. 

Ryan was happy to play the piano after dinner, very apparently to his betrothed regardless of how many other people were in the room. Eggsy would not have even attempted to draw Lancelot’s attention during that, as the lovestruck gaze could not be interrupted for anything. He went searching for Harry instead, drawing him into the grand entrance hallway and ignoring the many servants clearing away dinner.  
“Harry, you must tell me, no excuses; for why did Merlin leave for London?”  
“I will tell you happily. I am not breaking any confidence, as Merlin himself has not actually informed me, and it was, in fact, your Uncle Jack, who did not make any statement about it being a secret, even if I suspect he should have.”  
“My uncle is not an underhand man. I doubt he even thought it would be necessary.”  
“And if anyone else were to ask me, I would stick to the spirit of what he intended, and not just the letter of it. But you, Eggsy, are different in this.”  
“Why so different?”  
“Firstly, because I suspect that if I ask you will tell no one else. Though I won’t ask as I am happy for you to tell Ryan, who I am sure will tell Lancelot, and then we will have a nice neat circle that need not be broken if it is deemed necessary. And secondly, because the information could be extremely important to your well being.”  
“Verily, I can understand your first point and am happy to maintain your terms. Perhaps, however, you will allow me to make a decision about my own well being?”  
“Naturally. And I can do so by informing you why Merlin went to London. It was to put his contacts in place to search for your sister.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh, indeed. And I feel it barely need saying that he found her, living in circumstances that I will not go into detail about, merely suffice it to say that he was then extremely instrumental in ensuring a marriage took place as soon as was practicable.”  
“How so, ‘instrumental’?”  
“I believe a large-ish sum of money was exchanged, along with the deeds to one of his smaller London properties and an annual stipend.”  
“He had to bribe Hesketh to marry my sister?”  
“Crudely; yes. The situation was an extremely uncomfortable one. It is my understanding your sister was already bearing the mark of a mating when he found them, so it was sadly unavoidable.”

Eggsy could barely see, between the watering of his eyes and the pounding of his head. Merlin had to buy a marriage for his sister to maintain any kind of standing in society for her – and for the rest of her family! The shame! My gosh, the disgust he must feel. But why? Why would he have done such a thing?  
“Obvious, my dear boy. He wants your approval. He wants you to believe in him.” Eggsy had no idea he’d even asked the question aloud. But, no! That could not possibly be it. Evidence, if anything, that he did _not_ want Eggsy. Because if he did, why on earth would he have tied Captain Hesketh permanently to his family through marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a proper wedding to come, and how will Eggsy deal with this new piece of information?


	16. Pemberley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy leaves Bath behind and travels to stay with Harry and Percival in their new house. In Pemberton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't hate me, but I'm liking Eggsy's slightly muddled pov right now, so I decided not to switch to Ryan for their wedding, which means you ain't getting any smut from them. I've neglected Eggsy a bit so I think I might stay with him to the end

Eggsy did not cry during the ceremony between Ryan and James. His mother did quite enough of that, loudly proclaiming how very proud she was that her second child had secured such an _advantageous_ marriage as she snuffled into an embroidered handkerchief. She did manage to weep out to a friend of Lancelot in the pew behind that it had been sewn by her third child, who was happily mated to an Alpha with a lovely country estate, and that her fourth child was recently married to a Captain of His Majesties Navy, no less. Eggsy was more than happy that no mention was made of her eldest child in the monologue. 

During and after the wedding breakfast, there was no time to cry. Ryan and Lancelot were surrounded for the duration by wellwishers, but Eggsy had to suffer through much of the same himself. He managed to escape with Roxy at one point, hiding in the kitchen garden, to Clara’s amusement as she gathered fresh vegetables.  
“Save me from Alpha’s of marriageable age!” he huffed.  
“Oh, my sweet, surely you’ve worked out by now that _all_ Alphas remain at marriageable age for life, once they reach it, and they’ll be after you until you leave yours?”  
“Roxy, I will not take your taunting today of all days. I have received four requests to take a walk along the Avenue, and two extremely forward offers to take tea. Only half of them were too young to be my grandfather, and all of them smelled vile.”  
“Have you encountered an Alpha who didn’t?”  
“Besides yourself, dear Roxy?”  
“Don’t be snide, Eggsy, we both know my scent is inconsequential to you, and we both also know there is one Alpha you certainly do not detest the scent of.”  
“And he isn’t even here!”  
“Oh, Eggsy, you finally seem to be allowing your emotions for Lord Merlin. Is this a good thing I see?”  
“I don’t see why, as I’m sure it coincides with his final decision to reject me forever.”  
“Eggsy, that is very dramatic, particularly for you. Whatever is the matter?” But Eggsy couldn’t reveal what Merlin had done to save the family – he was much too ashamed; both for its necessity and for how wrong he had done Merlin through his thoughts (and more, because he had certainly said things to Roxy and Ryan that were going to be awkward to rescind on).

“It is a matter of no import. But perhaps I could do with some special Roxy-cheering?”  
“You want me to chase you over the fields with a rat skeleton? Or hide your underthings in the barn?” Roxy sniggered.   
“Indeed, no. I’m sure you’ve outgrown such things, though that does take me back to our childhood. Tell me instead what you intend to do now you have your certificate. Will you work in a busy London hospital?”  
“I don’t think so. I told you before, my thoughts lead me to a small country practice. My mind has not changed on that – solidified even. But I cannot work with my father, regardless of my love for him. I have a couple of irons in the fire. A position in York, for which I am in communication with one of my old tutors about; and another position in Derbyshire, which I very much like for both the living, and for its nearness to father and Meryton – not that I suppose I will get much time off.”  
“You have always been a hard worker. Visit, and listen to your heart for the one that brings you most happiness.”  
“Good advice, Eggsy, I will do precisely that.” Roxy gave Eggsy a strong hug. “I see you have someone wanting your attention,” she whispered, before returning to the house.

Eggsy turned, to see Ryan, who was looking slightly sheepish.  
“You’re looking awfully guilty for someone who’s just entered into a very legitimate relationship. Nervous?”  
“Nervous? No, why would I- oh Eggsy, you are naughty! And no, I’m not at all nervous about _that_. I trust James to look after me. I’m just sorry I’ve barely seen you today. James and I will be setting off to Pemberton very soon, but I wouldn’t go without a moment with you.”  
“I’m glad. I’m going to miss you, Ryan, no matter how happy I am for you.”  
“And your happiness for me brings me great joy. Although, I do wish you would allow yourself some of your own as well.”  
“I will, Ryan. Please, though, just give me a little more time to mope around and be insensible about things; I get so very little opportunity.”  
“I wish you’d tell me why something is bothering you so much. I even asked James, because I felt certain it must have something to do with Merlin, but he assures me Merlin is just conducting business in London.”  
“It’s a shame he couldn’t come to his cousin’s wedding.”  
“It is, but James doesn’t mind at all. After all, we will be taking up residence within Pemberton and will see him very often. James is just happy his father couldn’t make it. Apparently, his sister was overcome with the vapours when she discovered he was getting married.”  
“I hope she is well?”  
“James seems to think it was for attention only. Seemingly, she is well known for it. But she and her father live south of London, so hopefully we will only have to see them on rare occasions.”

“Anyway, with nicer thoughts, I spoke to James, and we would really like it if you would visit when the season finishes in Bath. Harry is moving then and we want you to arrive with him.”  
“I can’t do that! It’s barely two weeks away. You and James need your time together.”  
“We will have plenty of time together, and I want to see you. Promise me, Eggsy.”  
“I promise, sweet Ryan.”

Eggsy didn’t cry even when Ryan and James drove off to start their new life together. It wouldn’t have been fair to Ryan to suck even an ounce more of his bliss away, when he knew his unconscious behaviour had been accidentally doing it for quite some time, so he smiled as joyously as he was able, and held Daisy’s hand tightly as they waved the happy couple away.

Late that evening, in the room he had shared with Ryan, Eggsy allowed himself short minutes of emotion; allowed himself to release those feelings he had been attempting to tamp down for so long – that he was losing his family, that he was not worthy of a good Alpha, that the progressive bleakness that he fought against was not going to give up on him. Then, he allowed himself to sob, selfishly, for what he was losing.

* * * * * 

Eggsy found the final two weeks in Bath interminable. Daisy had returned to Longbourn with his mother, and Seb and Jamal, who he had barely got to see during their brief visit. Jamal had managed to tell Eggsy he was considering ways to use his clerkship training as he was finding time without a job a little draining – Longbourn being a very easy household to run and him being used to full days, but his new position in society was proving a hardship, as he couldn’t be seen to be a mere clerk now. Eggsy promised to think for him while he was away and they parted with contentment.

Harry and Percival had been busy with plans for their new house and Eggsy had spent most of the two weeks avoiding his sister, who thankfully returned to her new house (that she was pleased to talk about to anyone who would listen, as it was in a quite fashionable part of London) after a week. Eggsy hadn’t wanted to think about it too much – the shame burning every time she brought it up and he was reminded just how they had procured such a property. He was secretly extremely thankful that Amelia had developed an apparently raging affliction of green eyes, and had never allowed Captain Hesketh within several yards of her brother; perpetually glaring between the two when they were even in the same vicinity, regardless of Eggsy’s pure refusal to do anything but be as coldly civil as society demanded. 

Regardless, when the fortnight was over, Eggsy was happy to leave the confines of Bath. He hadn’t hated his time there – it had certainly brought pleasure for Ryan, a desire which was close to Eggsy’s heart – but there had been too many occasions of learning distressing information, and of putting his own foot firmly in his mouth around Merlin, that he was eager to give himself some kind of a fresh start. It helped that Harry assured him Merlin was still in London and liable to remain there for the foreseeable future.

The journey north did particular good in taking Eggsy’s mind far away from all woes. Harry and Percival between them had quite enough cheerfulness to enhance every pleasure and they took time to reach their destination, and when they did finally arrive Eggsy felt his relationship with both Harry and Percival was all the better for it; Percival certainly being quite the surprise – his ready wit and sharp mind being more than enough to keep up with Harry’s own, and Eggsy’s too, and Eggsy found himself pleased that the two Alpha’s would certainly not enter unarmed into any battle of wits with any person who chose to take umbrage at their relationship, not that they suffered such a thing during their pleasant travels.

They were having breakfast in the sun filled dining room on Eggsy’s second morning at Harry and Percival’s new home, Hammond Hall, when Harry got a particularly knowing look on his face.  
“Will you come to Pemberley with me?”  
“What? No!”  
“Stop panicking Eggsy. I told you, Merlin is in London, and it really is a beautiful property; you’d be remiss not to visit.”  
“I’d like to visit,” Percival asserted.  
“What about Ryan?”  
“He’s excited to see you, but we have arrived several days earlier than I originally told Lancelot, so perhaps we can give them just a few more days to revel in their honeymoon,” Harry suggested with a kind smile.  
“Yes, you’re right, Harry. Okay. Pemberley it is.”

Clara had agreed to move to the Derbyshire house the moment Harry had asked if she would, and they were all pleased for her entertaining presence; Eggsy more so because Harry had suggested that she operate as his personal maid for the duration of his visit.  
“Is this not strange, Clara? You’re a Beta.”  
Clara chuckled as she laid out Eggsy’s outfit for the day. “Dear Eggsy, I’m a maid, I assure you I have seen stranger than the body of an Omega. Besides,” she whispered conspiratorially, “I am personally more interested in Betas, and female ones at that, so your modesty is quite safe.”  
“Oh, woe, will no one ever be attracted to me?” Eggsy joked, swooning around the room.  
“Not with that attitude,” Clara laughed, swatting at Eggsy’s theatrics with a neckerchief. 

When they were ready to go, Eggsy was pleased with his outfit, which was linen, and very comfortable for a day out, although Clara had just murmured something about first impressions when he’d questioned why it was one of his best shirts, and he hadn’t been able to demand a fuller explanation as Harry was bellowing from the bottom step for them to get going. And _then_ he hadn’t been able to question Harry on his extremely out of character rush to leave, as he had insisted such conversation could wait, as he must point out every sight to Percival to help him settle in his new home. 

When they arrived at Pemberley, Eggsy’s breath was stolen. After they had travelled for some time through dense, peaceful woods, that Harry informed him were all part of the grounds, the horses trotted over a stone bridge, and he could hear water rushing below, but he suspected he’d only have heard the rush even without the water, from his own ears, as the enormous handsome house came into view. It was made out of golden stone, reflecting the bright morning sun, as were the many windows, too many to count. A stream, that he felt must be the one they had just passed over, wound lazily past the front of the pillared entrance, finishing some way beyond the south of the house in a huge be-fountained pond. The house was too imposing, and Eggsy took some relief from the gardens that fronted it; the stream, the pond, naturally settled into the environment without falsehood – even the spouting fountain seemed to _belong_, and made use of natural materials in its construction.

Once they drew up in front of the house and disembarked the carriage, Eggsy’s worries came back tenfold. What if Merlin was at home, and Harry had his movements wrong? Eggsy didn’t think he could face that man yet, not while his thoughts were still so unclear, not least in how he was going to behave himself. 

When Harry had introduced himself to the butler a housekeeper came bustling from the back of the house; a woman of civil bearing and a warm countenance – far more relaxed and friendly than Eggsy could have thought would be at such a house.   
“Dear, dear Sir Harry. What a pleasure to see ye after so long away.”  
“Indeed, Mrs Reynolds. It has certainly been too long. This is my partner, Percival, and Master Eggsy Unwin, and may we hope that you have been baking your marvellous Banbury cakes?”  
“Ooh, Sir Harry, you know Cook is very precious about her kitchen, but it just so happens I did bake up a batch yesterday, so aren’t you the lucky one?”  
“I am truly, Mrs Reynolds, in every way.” Harry took Percival’s hand for a moment, squeezing it briefly, and Eggsy was pleased to note Mrs Reynolds’ complete lack of any shock or discomfort. 

Mrs Reynolds showed the little party around the house, commenting on pictures and furniture, until Harry and Percival had wondered off and Eggsy was left with the lady, who became more loquacious with each passing minute.  
“Does Lord Merlin spend a great deal of time here?” Eggsy braved himself to ask.  
“Nae as much as we would like. Perhaps if he will settle down…” Eggsy was a little shocked by her saying such a thing to an unknown guest, but it emboldened him to ask more.  
“He is rather proud though, isn’t he? Perhaps he will not find someone good enough for him.” Mrs Reynolds shot him a disconcertingly shrewd look.  
“I’d like as think very few _are_ good enough for such a wonderful man. As to proud; he may appear that way to those who don’t know him well, but I have never known a kinder or more well-tempered man in my long years. He is an excellent master, and an excellent landlord. I am quite sure that not a single tenant would have anything but positive things to say for him.”  
“It is to his credit that you should say so.”  
“Not anything more than he deserves, I can assure ye. He is a wonder in the life of his ward, after all the things she’s been through in her young life. He was as a brother to his own father’s ward, though it is a true shame that that young man grew up extremely wild, despite his Lordship’s best efforts to help him.”  
“There are few who would receive such validation from those around them,” Eggsy ventured.  
“Aye, it may be so, but I have known that man since he was a wee child, and I have always observed those who are sweet-natured and generous as children are as such as adults, and he is so. He was always quiet though, and studious, and that has continued with him too, and there are those that cannae accept that, what with dinners, and parties, and events. But I say those who cannae see past it are unworthy of his attentions.”

Eggsy flushed, certain that Mrs Reynolds wasn’t intentionally aiming her words at him, and his foolishness, but feeling them nonetheless. He was somewhat taken aback by Mrs Reynolds’ voracious endorsement of her master, perhaps more so because it supported the changes of thought Eggsy was already having, but left him feeling somewhat bereft, as he felt more certain by the moment that Merlin’s rescuing of the Unwin family name was a further evidence of his good nature, and also of his desire to now have nothing more to do with Eggsy and their family name. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the jangling of harnesses and he felt panic. Mrs Reynolds cast him a sympathetic look, going to the window, but her _own_ look was then replaced with panic.  
“What is it, Mrs Reynolds?”  
“Lord Merlin’s uncle and cousin,” she barely tried to hide the shudder before spinning out of the room. Eggsy went downstairs, hoping to find Harry and Percival quickly, but he had no idea where they had gone and was standing in the wide entrance hall when he heard a sharp complaining voice coming up the front steps.  
“No, Mrs Reynolds, my nephew does not know we are visiting, but he will be pleased to see us, of course.”  
“Father,” that voice was weaker, but whining, from a young lady, “can you get rid of these awful servants, they’re always so rude. I’m sick after that terrible journey. You must complain to the carriage provider, I’m sure the driver was jostling the coach on purpose.”  
“Of course, my darling Anne, I’ll send letters after we’ve had tea. Well? Get to it, woman. My daughter and I want tea.”

“And who, exactly, are you?” The voice could slice lead, Eggsy was sure, and the face wasn’t much better; a supercilious sneer aimed right at him.  
“I’m Eggsy Unwin, Sir. I’m visiting with Sir Harry Hart.”  
“You’re a friend of Hart’s? Well, he’s lowered his standards further than I thought then.” Eggsy was too shocked to respond, but Harry came in from a side room.  
“Mr King, what a delight to see you,” and he managed to make it clear, in that special way he had, that it was no such thing, whilst remaining completely civil. Eggsy was going to have to get some lessons from him on that.  
“I wish I could say the same. We have had a most trying journey, and I was not expecting my nephew to have outsiders here.”  
“We are not staying, Chester. Just showing Eggsy the house. He’s a friend of Merlin’s.” The inference was clear, if untrue, and Eggsy was sure his face was puce.   
“What does he mean, father?” Eggsy turned to the other, a young lady of such watery countenance he’d barely noticed her standing there.  
“He means nothing by it, Anne. We know Merlin’s interest lies with you, you are quite the best choice for him.”  
“Chester! What are you saying?” Harry sounded confused.  
“My nephew will be marrying Anne. They are bethrothed.”

If the statement hadn’t caused Eggsy a visceral pain he might have been almost amused by the shock on Harry’s face at that moment. As it was, he felt his vision blur and nausea rise.  
“I am sorry, Harry, I must return to the Hall.” He nodded briefly at Mr and Miss Anne before rushing through the door, feeling hot burning tears prick at his eyes. The carriage was nowhere to be seen, but no mind, a walk would be best, and he set off blindly, trying to control his panicked breathing.

He hadn’t looked up, even, and when his head had finally stopped spinning he did, only to discover he’d quite set off in the wrong direction, when he heard those dratted harnesses again, and turned, in shock, to see Merlin approaching on horseback.   
“Eggsy? I didn’t know you were here. Why are you here?”  
“Sorry Merlin, I- uh, Harry brought me.”  
“I mean here, on the front lawn. So far from the house.” He slid elegantly out of the saddle and approached, almost cautiously. “Are you quite well, Eggsy, ye look so pale?”  
“Uh, Mr King-,”  
“What? My uncle is here?”  
“At the house, with Miss Anne.” Merlin didn’t say anything, but thunder passed over his eyes.  
After a moment he took a breath. “Did he say something to you? Is that why you’re pale?”  
“Are you marrying Miss Anne?” The colour blanched from Merlin’s face, answer enough for Eggsy, who turned with little thought, almost running, leaving Merlin stunned, holding his horse’s bridle, one hand stretched as if to catch Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrr Chester King, huh? Is Merlin betrothed to Anne? - ick, squicky (though remember marrying first cousins was *very* common, sometimes expected, well into the 20th century, particularly for the upper classes, so it certainly wouldn't have been a surprising thing)


	17. The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eggsy ever stop arguing with himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's not the 1995 pond scene, but I think it might have gone down a bit more like this if Elizabeth Bennett was a bolshy Omega and not a quite proper young lady.  
Plus, it might remind you of *who* ended up there in the 1995 series, and make you go - why Merlin as Darcy when you had a perfect Darcy built into this? - to which I say - they'd have made Merlin Darcy back then too, if only they'd thought about it (much as I do adore the original)

Eggsy really had no idea where he was. Well, he knew – he was walking alongside the wide stream that fed into the pond – but he didn’t know how to get back onto the main path that he knew would take him back to Hammond Hall in only three miles without returning to the house: the very last thing he wanted to do. He hadn’t even been able to bring himself to turn back to face the house – not even when he’d heard a raised voice carrying on the breeze that sounded like an angry Merlin. 

Under other circumstance it would be a pleasant walk on a glorious day, but today, it felt like a trek into the bowels of hell. His mind was roiling, and he had a sudden memory of something Ryan had told him in one of his letters from London – about Merlin being promised to Miss Anne. Had Merlin been under some betrothal this entire time? And Eggsy had some kind of unrequited feeling for the man? Or perhaps, indeed, requited, but with no chance of something coming from it, because he would be marrying that weak and floaty young lady? Was Eggsy simply delusional? Because, really, Merlin was not a flirtatious man, far less so even that Harry, and Eggsy knew full well there were no such feelings in place from Harry, so why on earth had he convinced himself Merlin had feelings when he’d shown no such thing? It was Harry! Damn him, with his claims that Merlin was worth getting to know. And Ryan too. And Percival. Damn his family and his friends for building this up into something it so clearly wasn’t: wasn’t now, and never had a chance to be.

But Merlin, too… Eggsy could not be mistaken in the pained glances when he’d been sharp to the man, the drop in his scent – that delicious aroma of black pepper and exotic woodiness muted. Over all this time, Eggsy hadn’t even allowed himself to think of how _much_ he adored Merlin’s scent, which calmed him in a way he couldn’t remember ever happening before. It did more than calm him too. The opposite, really, but that wasn’t something he could afford to get into, particularly as Merlin moved firmly out of his reach; as if he’d ever really been within the reach of an unmated Omega beginning to move out of his prime, from a family that _used_ to be respectable, if poor, and was now anything _but_ respectable. Not when he could have a high born Omega from a good family, who was pretty enough (Eggsy supposed) even if somewhat wishy-washy. But he’d always said that, hadn’t he, that Merlin would be bound to want a good, traditional Omega, just like all the other Alphas did? Even when others were suggesting it wasn’t the case; what did they know, anyway? What made Merlin different, except for everything his did and everything he said-  
“Eggsy, I think I can hear your mind whirring from here. Will you allow me to explain myself?”

Eggsy stopped in shock, looking up, to realise he’d arrived by the pond, and was pacing back and forth, barely five hundred feet from the south side of the house that he’d been so determined not to look at.   
“What is to explain, Lord Merlin?” He tried to make his voice cold, and unbothered, but there was a crack in it that made him hiss in shame.  
“My uncle spoke to you-,” Eggsy suddenly grasped that there was no reason to hold back. His family name would be gone, he was sure, but did it even matter now Ryan and Seb were settled, and not much interested in society; he would remain a bachelor, which suited him – wasn’t that what he had always hoped for? He wouldn’t think of the fact that there’d been a moment where he could have changed his mind.  
“Yes, Lord Merlin. Your uncle had quite the important information to share. I hope you and Miss Anne will be very happy together. What were you hoping for from me? Perhaps that I would be drawn to give something of myself up to you if you defended me against unchivalrous Alphas. Did my refusal to bite anger you so that you decided to remove the temptation forever by saving my family from shame whilst making our name so very repugnant to you that I’m sure you can barely even bare to look in my eyes now?” Eggsy hated the shrillness of his tone, but if he did not maintain his (unrighteous, he understood it, the whole time; saw that, in the first accusation, he was being crude and unfair) anger, he knew he would be overtaken by distress instead.  
“Eggsy, no, please don’t think such a thing…” Merlin reached, in a repetition of his earlier action, as if to grasp Eggsy but afraid to close the distance completely. Eggsy couldn’t possibly feel that touch, that he knew would be gentle, that would take his unruly mind where it could never go, not now. He went to move past Merlin, away from this man that was taking too much, unintentionally, felt a panic as the hand came closer, pushed back in distress, a mewl of fear; Merlin sent off-balance, spinning in an action that would be comical if it weren’t for the situation, flying with a heavy smash into the murky lily-filled water of the pond.

Eggsy stood, in horror, as Merlin sat up, water streaming from his smooth head, from a lily pad balancing precariously, waiting for the Alpha roar of fury, but Merlin didn’t roar, just looked vaguely surprised, almost like a child who stumbled over their own feet but remained unhurt. He reached up to remove the leaf, his shoulders shaking. It took Eggsy a moment, but Merlin was laughing. Eggsy managed a smile, even as his heart cracked at this man who was so many things; now also an Alpha who could laugh at ridiculousness, even when it was his own.  
“I am so sorry, Merlin. I didn’t mean for you to fall,” Eggsy reached a hand and Merlin seemed to take it gratefully, not laughing any more but with a wide smile.  
“Please, Eggsy, please tell me that such an action has at least earned me the right to explain myself without you going off half-cocked with theories around my actions that bear no resemblance to the truth?” Eggsy blushed, ashamed, emotion dwelling in his breast.   
“Yes, Merlin, you have certainly earned that right. But it must be after you have been to the house and changed. You will become unwell.”  
“No. I insist on having my chance now. We will present a front of some kind, whatever your decision may be, before we face my uncle, or even our friends.”

Eggsy couldn’t find it in himself to argue, even as Merlin stood, dripping water, clearly refusing to shake with cold, even when a breeze that must have felt arctic passed.   
“I should have spoken to you, Eggsy. Much earlier, and much more bravely. I was a coward, after I thought I’d ruined my chances with you at Netherfield. I was attempting to have you see that I could be a good Alpha for you in a subtle manner, but it was weak. I never wanted more than you were willing to give, but I wanted you to feel the way about me that I felt about you, and expressed so badly. I still want you, Eggsy. I still _adore_ you, and want the chance to adore you forever.”  
“What about Miss Anne?” Merlin’s face briefly darkened.  
“My uncle is an interfering old man, with twisted ideals, and has always wanted me to marry Anne. I am in no way taken by her, and I have never been betrothed to her. I can assure you, I do everything I can to spend as little time as possible with either my uncle or her. He has never gone so far as to actually _tell_ anyone that, before today – he was clearly threatened by your beauty and charm, and had every reason to be so.” Eggsy wasn’t going to mention he certainly hadn’t expressed anything charming in their brief interaction, he was enjoying Merlin’s soothing of his fractured dignity far too much. “I just told him in no uncertain terms that I will see him in court if he even thinks of suggesting such a thing elsewhere, and Anne had better set her sights on another Alpha if they wish to restore their fortunes.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Indeed, but I have dealt with his snobbery and expectations for far too long, and I won’t do it any longer if it harms you even the smallest amount.”

“And,” Eggsy was so embarrassed, but it had to be asked, “you saved my sister from ruin…”  
“I couldn’t let Hesketh do damage like that to another family. Tilde has never truly recovered. My intention was to save Amelia, but she actually seemed happy with him, and quite refused to leave his side.”  
“But now he is part of the Unwin family. If what you said, about me…”  
“I meant it very much, Eggsy. I want ye as my mate, my partner, my husband. If ye’ll have me.”  
“Oh Merlin, I’ve been such a fool-,”  
“You know my name’s Hamish?”   
Eggsy giggled. “I do, and I’ll call you that in appropriate society, but I like calling you Merlin, in private.” Merlin’s eyes darkened at the implication, and he took a step closer. “Wait. Hesketh is more of a threat than ever, if he’s part of your family.”  
“No, sweet Eggsy. No threat at all, although he probably thinks he’s hit the prize. He will never be welcome at Pemberley, even if I would accept your sister there if it pleased you, and the terms were very clear as to the financial incentive – if he even thinks about threatening anyone in my family or circle of friends, it ceases, or if there is any hint of a scandal. He did try to smugly claim that stopping his allowance would be a scandal, and I told him, hardly so, as he’s spent so many years claiming I left him destitute, which never affected my standing with either anyone who matters, or anyone of a snobbish persuasion, which, as we know, is pretty much anyone in London. His face was quite the picture.”  
“So, even arranging for their marriage, it wasn’t your thought to give up on me?”  
“Never,” Merlin took one more step, and was now very close, so close Eggsy could see the golden flecks in his hazel eyes, and smell the hope in his scent. “I was always concerned I’d destroyed what could grow between us though, with my thoughtless words, and my lack of finesse, socially.”

Eggsy took a deep breath, and stepped forward, closing the final gap.  
“I don’t think you lack finesse, Merlin.”  
“So, if I were to ask if I could kiss you, that would be acceptable, finesse-wise?” The hope built, a cloud of sweet aroma. Eggsy didn’t break the eye contact with Merlin, and with shaking fingers undid his neckerchief, to allow Merlin to know his scent, which Eggsy knew was happy and full of love (and perhaps some other things that were slightly less appropriate, but Eggsy reasoned Merlin wouldn’t be disheartened by them). Merlin cupped Eggsy’s jaw, running a long thumb along, creating a delightful shiver in Eggsy, before dipping his head slightly and connecting their lips in a soft, tentative kiss. Eggsy sank against the smooth warmth, his head swimming with joy, until he heard the ridiculous sound of a cheer – undoubtedly Harry – from the house.

They began to walk back, Eggsy bearing a rich flush still, Merlin almost bouncing with elation as he walked, slowly, so his long legs didn’t leave Eggsy behind.  
“You know I won’t be a traditional Omega, don’t you?”  
“I’m counting on it. I like everything I’ve known of ye, and can’t wait to know the rest.” Eggsy felt warmth rush him, and pleasantly shuddered with it.  
“So,” Eggsy said with a grin, “can _I_ tell your uncle we’re engaged?”  
“Just so long as ye tell him the wedding’s next week.” Eggsy turned to Merlin with shock. “Aye, we’ve waited long enough, my gorgeous, extremely non-traditional Omega. I want ye as the Right Honourable Eggsy Mycroft as soon as possible, if you’re willing?”  
“More than willing,” and Eggsy slid his hand into Merlin’s, giving it a little squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this. Hope you did too. Would love to hear comments.
> 
> I think there's 2 chapters left, and there will be some lovely smut in the next one, lovely. And then I think a short epilogue where everyone who matters lives happily ever after


	18. Another wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the day finally comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;-) the promised 'explicit' will be next (and final) chapter.

The day dawned with salmon skies that grew into a stippled blue while Ryan and Seb and Eggsy rushed and prepared in an excited babble. 

Eggsy had convinced Merlin (extremely easily, as it happens, and he would remember for future use that particular glistening, wide-eyed pose that apparently had his husband-to-be instantly capitulating) to wait a fortnight for the ceremony, so that his family from Longbourn could arrive in time. Of course, there was also the less positive result that it meant a great many other people were able to rearrange their affairs in order to attend the wedding of one of the pre-eminent Alphas in the country, and the whole town of Pemberton and Pemberley were now awash with various facets of high society, and Eggsy was not in the least looking forward to all of these society climbers all in one place; judging him, and quite likely finding him wanting.

Merlin and Eggsy had both wanted a small ceremony, but Lancelot and Harry had reluctantly agreed with Chester that, due to Merlin’s status at court, it would be advisable to adhere to expectations in this instance, although Harry had promised they would not even think of suggesting any kind of large scale gathering for a minimum of a year afterward, which had the soon-to-be-newlyweds unenthusiastically agreeing to the circus that this was rapidly becoming. 

“Eggsy, you’re becoming stressed again,” Seb straightened Eggsy’s waistcoat with a pout.  
“They will adore you, and, well, the ones that don’t aren’t worth thinking about anyway.” Of course Ryan knew exactly what was bothering him, and hugged him from behind, enveloping Eggsy in a cloud of warm, calming scent.  
“You’re right, as ever. I’m trying not to let it worry me. It doesn’t help that I am also a little sad that we’ll be so far away from Seb though, and Daisy. I suppose I’ve been away from Longbourn for months now, but it’s really hitting me today that I won’t be returning there for a long time.”  
“Or ever,” Seb announced.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was going to save this for a surprise, but if it helps you meet the challenges of today, I will tell you now. Jamal and Merlin have been talking. Merlin is in need of a Steward, and it seems a perfect role for Jamal. We will move to Pemberton.” Eggsy was about to shout joyfully and grab Seb into a hug but Seb yelped and covered his mouth. “Oh no,” his scent became distressed, “I shouldn’t have told you; Merlin intended- oh no!”  
“Calm, Seb,” Eggsy giggled, “I promise I will pretend surprise. I won’t tell him you spoiled it.” Seb batted his arm, but his scent quietened and they carried on preparing. 

When Percival arrived at Hammond Hall to pick them up, having already taken Michelle, Daisy, Jamal, and Harry to the chapel, Eggsy gasped.  
“Val, you look like a royal coachman!”  
“Why thank you, kind sir,” Percival dropped a low bow and held the door of the coach.  
“But, Val,” Eggsy whispered when the other two were inside, “I wanted you to attend as a normal guest.”  
“It is my great honour to be the one to drive you on this gladdest day, Eggsy. I volunteered for the role, and am happy to be part of making it perfect for you. I will be at the wedding breakfast, seated by Harry’s side, so don’t worry that I’m missing anything. Besides, I know, as you do, that a great many of our best times together are not going to be when there are a hundred other people present.”  
“True! Oh, thank you.” Eggsy flung his arms around Percival, who he had come to feel very close to since he stayed with him and Harry. He was going to miss them both when he moved to Pemberley, but was thankful it was merely three miles distant. 

Ryan and Seb chattered quietly during the drive, but Eggsy stared unseeing from the carriage window. They clearly sensed his disquiet, though, as Ryan held his hand and Seb leaned over from opposite to rest a hand on his knee even as they didn’t pressure him to talk. He appreciated the physical contact, of course. Without it he may have panicked. Not because he thought for a moment that this was the wrong thing for him. Even in two short weeks, every interaction with Merlin (and there had been one or more every day – hours of walking the grounds at Pemberley or Hammond Hall, rides out, picnics near that pond that had become one of their favourite places, strolling through the town of Pemberton and getting to know the people there); _every_ interaction had reinforced that Merlin was perfect. He was quiet but affectionate, clever but patient. He was dry and witty, and now that Eggsy properly understood that he realised how foolish he had been to think Merlin was snooty. Although, he was a _little_ grumpy, but that simply made him more endearing, and Eggsy was already working out the many ways he could tease a secret smile from the man.

No. None of Eggsy’s disquiet was from a place of worry about _Merlin_ and how the two of them would be together. Eggsy was concerned because this was the first time he would be facing the full force of the society that Merlin was an integral part of, purely because of who he’d been born as. It wasn’t a position Eggsy had ever supposed he would be in, and he still didn’t know how to feel about it.

Several days ago, when Merlin had realised that Eggsy was slightly fretting, they had visited Ryan and Lancelot at Pember Grange and Eggsy had been surprised when, after a brief discussion with Lancelot, Merlin had seated himself and asked if Ryan would play for him, and Lancelot had taken Eggsy’s arm and walked him around the garden.  
“You must know that Hamish will do anything necessary to make you happy,” Lancelot had begun with, and Eggsy had flushed, because it had been clear that was the truth, but he still hadn’t entirely got used to the idea of having someone so incredible wanting to be that person for him. “He wants you to know that he will always be _for you_ and no outsider is going to be able to rock what the pair of you will build.”  
Eggsy had been confused. “Why is he making you tell me this?”  
“Shh, don’t tell him. He thinks I’m being all articulate to ensure you understand. He thinks I’m saying it in clever ways to make sure there’s no misinterpretation. But I know a lot of you: Eggsy Unwin, about to be Eggsy Mycroft – from your brother, who believes very strongly that you’re the best in the world. I trust your brother implicitly, so I know that the best way is to be simple and honest. Hamish may not know that quite yet, but he will, once he surpasses his fear that you will want to escape the complexity that is his life.”

Eggsy thought of that conversation now, and it calmed him some. It had soothed him then, and it soothed him now, even if in between there had been the arrival of countless people who made up that ‘complexity’. To his chagrin, Chester and Anne King had remained at Pemberley, though Merlin had told Chester that if he tried to create any problems they would be excused from the festivities with extreme prejudice. Captain Hesketh and Amelia were staying in the town, and Eggsy knew that Amelia would be loudly bemoaning the fact that no room had been found for them at the house. There was plenty of room, but it was a hard limit for Merlin to have Hesketh under his roof. Eggsy’s mother had arrived to stay with Harry, but the drain of that was fully surpassed by the presence of Daisy and Seb and Jamal. Many others had arrived; family, friends, business acquaintances. Many had been friendly, if a little too interested in this pretty Omega who apparently did not come from any family of note, and had barely been seen in society, and was actually rather _old_ (though they whispered it and Eggsy just rolled his eyes – twenty one was not too old, especially in this modern time – it wasn’t as though he was twenty five and still unmated!).

Yes, a few had been less friendly: hard eyes and whispering smirks, but Eggsy refused to be goaded at the various events they had held over the last few days. Well, toward the end, perhaps he had been goaded just a minute amount; he had been somewhat sharp to one obviously green eyed Omega who had commented a little too loudly that someone like Eggsy was not good enough for Lord Merlin, pointing out that he actually obviously _was_, while wiggling the finger that held the simple rose-cut diamond gold ring that Merlin had gifted him, and then suggesting with the slightest turn of his nose that in fact it was _she_ who must not be good enough. He hadn’t enjoyed her puce-faced reaction, or the sniggers it had garnered, but he was truly at the end of his tether by then of people who thought they could say things cattily, knowing he could hear, and expect him to move on. Besides, Merlin’s scent always raised thickly when he heard Eggsy defending himself, and Eggsy did enjoy having that reaction from his Alpha, so it’s possible he held back his quick tongue less after that point. 

Eggsy’s rambled internal musings got him as far as the chapel, and he allowed Percival to help him step down from the carriage, into his mother’s waiting arms.  
“My darling Eggsy, you are so handsome. Oh, who would have thought it would be you who makes the best marriage of all of my children?” Eggsy almost managed not to roll his eyes – at least it was only Ryan and Seb who saw – and made a mental note to find Daisy a partner, when she was of age, who was connected to the royal line. He was sure Merlin would have contacts. 

He let his mother fuss, and then she reluctantly went inside on the arms of Ryan and Seb.  
“Are you ready for your big role, Dais?” He looked fondly at his little sister, who was not so little any more; very pretty and far too grown up in a white gown with a periwinkle blue silken band around the middle, that brought out the clarity in her eyes.  
“You do look beautiful, Eggsy.” He just smiled. Whilst he liked his lilac silk waistcoat and matching cravat, which he knew made his hazy-mixed eyes look more green than usual, his outfit was really unimportant. “You look so happy. And you smell lovely, like fresh blackcurrant pie.” That was different, and he picked Daisy up, swinging her and planting a kiss on her smooth cheek.  
“I am happy, my flower.”  
“So, let’s get you married.” And Daisy took his hand until they were inside the cool, dim chapel, until she had to take her basket of white rose petals and disappear down the aisle.

It was dark inside, compared to the brightness of the morning, and Eggsy allowed himself a moment. He blinked when Harry stepped forward, offering his arm. Normally it would have been Jamal, but it had actually been him who had suggested Harry for the role, and that alone had warmed Eggsy’s heart. He’d have liked to have clung to both of them walking up the narrow aisle with hundreds of eyes on him, but they’d already caused enough gossip with the speed of this happening without breaking tradition further, and Eggsy would take Harry’s ever calming and never too serious presence instead. 

As it was, Eggsy barely registered the carefully timed walk – thankful that Harry’s natural grace, and the grip Eggsy had on his forearm, meant they made it down the aisle without him either tripping or sprinting; both of which were very real possibilities. Harry had to pry Eggsy’s hand off when they reached the altar, but the large warm hand that took his had him almost boneless in relief and he finally looked up into the glistening hazel eyes of his mate. Merlin’s lilac cravat matched Eggsy’s own, bringing out green and gold shades in his eyes and Eggsy almost giggled at all the organising Ryan and Lancelot had been doing in the background – probably rolling their eyes at how little either Merlin or Eggsy cared for the fine details. 

Eggsy was only faintly aware of the celebrant speaking, lost in Merlin’s gaze, fighting an urge to step forward and press against him. He closed his eyes, breathing deep to get Merlin’s scent, unavailable at first, but his eyes opened to slits when he got a faint aroma and saw Merlin had lifted his hand to loosen his cravat before bringing it down to squeeze Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy let the feeling of safety wash over him, faintly aware that Merlin was speaking now. He felt almost out of his own body, unsure how it was remaining upright, but needing this so as not to look at the room full of mainly strangers staring.

He was brought back when Merlin squeezed a little more urgently, and sleepily opened his eyes to see Merlin’s wide smile. He leaned down to Eggsy and whispered in a delicious burr.  
“Are ye still with me, my sweet?”  
Eggsy was drunk on happiness and not even embarrassed. “Yes, Merlin. I’m just-,”  
“As happy as me?”  
“More.”  
“Well, it’s your turn for the vows.”  
“You said yours?! Oh Merlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear anything, I was lost in the feel of your hands on mine, and the scent from your gland, and just what it means to be here with you. The only person I can ever imagine being here with. The only person I ever _want_ to be here with. I never thought I’d be this lucky and now that I am, all I can think of is making sure every part of my life is ensuring you’re as happy as I am.”  
“Oh, darling Eggsy. Just ye being here, agreeing to be my mate. I promise ye’ve made me more contented than I ever thought I could be.” Merlin let go of Eggsy’s hands, only to take his face, and let the softest kiss land on his lips. A kiss that promised everything.

“Ahem, were those your vows Master Unwin?” The celebrant interrupted with an embarrassed cough.  
“Oh. No, actually-,”  
“Can they be?” Merlin asked gently, still holding and softly running his thumb along Eggsy’s cheekbone. “The words were perfect and I felt them in my heart.”  
“They came from mine,” Eggsy whispered, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in another kiss, but the celebrant coughed again, so he let the man get back to the business of marriage, but both he and Merlin needed to be prompted several times as they watched the expressions in each other’s eyes instead of paying any attention to the proceedings.

When they finally re-entered the bright morning outside the chapel, to excited cheers and apparently every petal from the rose garden being flung at them, Merlin stopped Eggsy just before the carriage, running his hand up the back of Eggsy’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him again, far less chaste than any of the times inside the chapel (including the ‘you may now kiss your Omega’ one). To Eggsy’s surprise, Merlin flicked his tongue against his lips, which Eggsy opened with a gasp. Merlin didn’t invade, just tickled his now open lips with the tip, but if Eggsy had thought their kiss inside the chapel had been full of promise of happiness and love and care, this one was promising something else; something much darker, that had a shudder of pleasure running up his spine. 

To his astonishment, when Merlin pulled back, his eyes looking glazed and his narrow lips pink and wet, there were more cheers from the onlookers, and Eggsy wondered if the clear adoration between them had perhaps been enough to convince some of the condescending attendees that this was a good match, but realised quickly he didn’t actually care either way. The only people who mattered already knew this was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found this so cute to write. I'm not focusing too much on the snobs that wouldn't think Eggsy is good enough for Merlin (who I think I made a Marquess, so pretty high up there), because neither Eggsy nor Merlin would chase the approval of people like that. 
> 
> Only one more chapter :-)


	19. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy have their honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, so this is it. It's always nerve-wracking finishing a story - worrying if it lived up to expectations, if people who liked the beginning still like it at the end. I particularly enjoyed these last few chapters giving Eggsy and Merlin their ending that was teased right at the start.
> 
> I already have some extras (approx 7 so far, in total) vaguely thought of (I think they're called timestamps?) - though if anyone has any thoughts of things they would like to see/wondered why an aspect wasn't covered etc, I'd love to hear it in the comments.
> 
> Edit - just read a Buzzfeed article about the 'hand flex' scene in the 2005 movie
> 
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/ehisosifo1/mr-darcy-hand-flex-pride-and-prejudice-tweetsp-funny
> 
> I had no idea that scene was a thing - but now I know it is, I am wishing, most ardently, I'd included it. So, it will be getting included in one of the later parts of the series. Any thoughts on the structure of that, feel free to suggest

“We won’t stay long, darling chridhe, my heart.”  
“I like that, and you can be my wizard.” Merlin let out a laugh that had people from tables across the huge ballroom looking up with interest.  
“Perhaps we’ll see if I can earn that name later today,” he whispered, laughing again more quietly at the flush on Eggsy’s cheeks.  
“Why won’t we stay anyway? Ryan told me they’d arranged several courses for the breakfast.”  
“Are you so hungry for them?”  
“No, husband of mine. I am hungry for you, now that I can have you.” It was Merlin’s turn to flush, and Eggsy smiled, biting his lip, positively ecstatic that he was able to have an effect on his partner. 

Merlin stood, calling for the attention of every person in the room with a fork on the side of his crystal wine glass. Eggsy was amazed. He had never seen him in his ‘city’ persona, though he knew it wasn’t real, and Merlin had told him it was a forced patina that he’d adopted from a young age, to cope with the expectations his name brought. It may not have been real, and Eggsy far preferred his true Merlin, but he didn’t completely hate the slightly arrogant way Lord Hamish Mycroft, Marquess of Merlin was standing, chin raised high, an expectation that everyone _would_ listen to him, and they did.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen. Alphas, Betas and Omegas. We are here, one and all, to celebrate a marriage between myself and my perfect Omega, Eggsy.” His sharp eyes span around the room, and Eggsy was quite impressed that not a single sound of disapproval came from anywhere. Not even Chester King. “We are most thankful to our closest friends, who helped to organise this last minute event. And no,” the sharp eyes were out again, “there was no untoward reason for the speed, as I know some have been speculating, in a rather low-class manner.” Eggsy had to hold in a snort at that – Merlin really knew the ways to get under their skin: nothing worse than being accused of being ‘low-class’. “The speed was purely because I was not going to let my sweet, angelic Omega not be mine for a moment longer than necessary. Everyone, please raise your glasses: to Eggsy.” 

Everyone raised their glasses and drank the toast, some with more genuine smiles than others, but Eggsy didn’t care. There were more toasts, and a great deal of joyful buzzing around the room. He’d only drunk a few sips of the delicious fizzing champagne, which was dry and crisp on his palate, but he felt it inside his mind as though the bubbles were making him float.  
“Are ye well, chridhe?”  
“Yes, darling. Quite well. Simply a bit giddy and excited now you are my husband, and will be my mate soon.”  
“Before the end of the day, I hope. If ye’re ready?”  
“I am, Merlin. Very ready.” Eggsy saw the look Merlin sent to Harry, even if he didn’t know what it meant, but Harry grinned and nodded, standing to do his own glass clinking to get everyone’s attention. His appearance was less dominating than Merlin’s, but Eggsy was still impressed how quickly he brought everyone to attention with a few humorous comments. 

“And thank you, all. I wasn’t Lord Merlin’s best man today, tasked with looking after the rings. And Lord Lancelot only lost them twice this morning before the ceremony, so he did well.” The crowd chuckled, but Lancelot flushed, and Eggsy suspected Harry wasn’t actually just saying it for comedy effect. “But I did have the great honour of being asked by Eggsy to walk him down the aisle to his intended. Anyone who has spent any time around these two knows how perfect they are for each other, which is why they will now be cutting the cake and leaving on their very long drive to their honeymoon destination, and the rest of us will continue celebrating on their behalf.”

“Very long drive?” Eggsy whispered, trying not to whine. He didn’t want to wait a long time to have Merlin to himself.  
“Be patient, chridhe. I promise it will be worth it.” 

Eggsy managed patience. Just. Cutting the cake. Smiling and kissing his brothers and sisters and mother, hugging his friends and trying not to blush when Harry gave him some untoward advice. Clambering, mainly elegantly, into the barouche, driven by Percival, wondering where their cases were.  
“Why do you smell like that, Eggsy?”  
“Blame Harry. He just told me some things that can’t be true. Can they?” He whispered them into Merlin’s ear and noted the effect on his husband’s scent. “He was telling the truth?! Objects? And tasting…?”  
“You’re truly innocent?”  
Eggsy shrugged. “Our mother may be all sorts of ineffectual, but she brought us up with awareness of our value. Perhaps too much, and it has had the opposite impact on Amelia, obviously, but the rest of us have always been quite careful not to give ourselves away.”  
“You are worth so very much more than your purity, though I look forward to teaching you. And I can smell your scent. You’re startled but you’re interested.” Eggsy was more than interested by what Harry had told him, but he had no idea people did those things.  
“Ryan and Seb never told me anything like that.”  
“I can’t speak for Seb, because I’m not on those terms with Jamal, but I suspect Ryan was just trying to ensure you weren’t made unnecessarily nervous by what he does as a married Omega. It’s not something that society allows education about so people understand healthy and normal desires. I can only promise ye, dear Eggsy, I won’t do anything or expect anything from ye that ye’re uncomfortable with.” Eggsy nodded, still a little dazed, and snuggled into Merlin’s side, readying himself for a long journey.

It was why he was so surprised when Percival brought the horses to stop only twenty minutes later.  
“You can walk from here. The path should be fairly clear, and everything is waiting for you. Have fun!” Percival gave them a smile and a wave and urged the horses onward before Eggsy really had a chance to get his bearings. They were in the woods that surrounded much of the periphery of the Pemberley estate, and Merlin took his hand and strode off down a path that looked recently trampled. It was fifteen minutes before they burst out of the trees into a light dappled clearing, the space almost glowing a soft green. There was a cottage at the far side, from the better class of fairy tale – no witches here – stone and a thatched roof – obviously old but equally obviously well cared for, with roses curling around the doorway and a vegetable patch sprouting fresh and green in front of one of the paned glass windows.  
“What is this?”  
“It was Caradoc’s home,” Caradoc was the groundskeeper of Pemberley, and he had lost an arm in a hunting accident a few years earlier. Eggsy had been introduced to him and was impressed by his stoic nature, but unsurprised, as Merlin seemed to admire the older man. “It was becoming too much for him, being so far from everything, so I gave him a new cottage near the brook where the deer come to drink. He’s having great fun trying to stop them eating his azaleas.” Eggsy chuckled at the thought. “I decided to keep this place as a hideaway. For you and I. Do you like it?”  
“It’s beautiful, Merlin. Thank you. So…everyone thinks we’ve gone far away?”  
“Yes, only Percival and Harry know we’re here, so they can come if there’s any real emergency. It means they had to get everything ready by themselves, so I hope it’s prepared.”

They entered the cottage and Eggsy gasped.  
“They did us proud,” he smiled, taking in the freshly built fire, the large scrubbed table covered with fresh flowers, wine and baskets of food, the plumped and comfortable sofa. There were wooden stairs and Eggsy could just see the edge of a wide bed tucked into the eaves.  
“Aye. Cosy, and just for the two of us.” Merlin sank onto the sofa, pulling Eggsy with him, who curled into his side.  
“Thank you, Merlin, for everything. Ah…Seb told me, about you offering Jamal a job.”  
“It was an easy decision. I communicated with his old employer and they were full of praise. Everything I have seen of him tells me he will be very good, and he has the support of an excellent Omega. And the Steward’s cottage is a very lovely house even if I say it myself; one of the best on the estate. I was a little concerned he’d find it beneath him – after all he is effectively landed gentry right now, but he told me he’d sell Longbourn and the money could go into stocks to ensure the whole family has something put aside.”  
“What about my mother? And Daisy?” Eggsy sat up in a panic, Merlin wrinkling his nose at the sudden sourness of his scent.  
“Shh, my sweet. They will be well. I offered yer mother the Dower House, which she was extremely happy with. She already told me a laundry list of people she needed to write to in order to inform them she would be residing in the Dower House of Pemberley. And it is at the edge of the estate, so she won’t be in our home unless ye want her there. Plus Harry was very happy because it means he can continue to guide Daisy in her studies and her art. He’s been looking into a tutor for her.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Everything you do…”  
“It’s nothing but the minimum. I intended to make all this part of my speech at our wedding breakfast. I wanted to impress ye, and to emphasise to the guests, both wanted and not, that I would do anything for ye. But I was overcome just looking, seeing the beauty and the warmth of the person I am so lucky to be able to call my own Omega.”

Eggsy twisted, resting his arms along Merlin’s body.  
“You don’t need to _do_ anything to impress me. I am yours, just as you are mine. Though I would like to make that official.” Merlin took the chance to kiss Eggsy and Eggsy sank into it, finally feeling the worries of the day sloughing away.  
“Ye don’t want to drink wine, and light the fire, or walk in the woods?” Merlin asked with a small smirk as Eggsy pulled back for air.  
“No, my Alpha; take me to bed.” Merlin rumbled, a low growl, the words being a direct line to his desire, his eyes firmly on Eggsy’s bare neck, invitingly tilted – smooth and pure and just looking for a mating mark.

Eggsy yelped and giggled as Merlin easily swung him up, bridal style, and carried him up the narrow wooden steps to the loft.  
“I knew you were strong, my Alpha, but this is something else.”  
“Aye, and ye keep calling me ‘your’ Alpha and ye know exactly where it will lead.”  
“Precisely where I want it to, I trust,” Eggsy purred, his voice suddenly low and knowing. Merlin placed him down, and bent to kiss him, moving to his neck, behind his ear, down to his clavicle, exposed as Merlin pulled his collar free, making short work of the shirt, broad open neck just pushed down over Eggsy’s shoulders and past his narrow hips to pool on the boards of the floor.  
“So perfect, my darling,” Merlin murmured, kissing even further down, suckling a pink nub between his lips until Eggsy whimpered with over-stimulation, moving to the other one and using his thumb and forefinger on the first until Eggsy was panting and pressing his fingers hard into Merlin’s shoulders, looking for purchase.  
“Please, my Alpha; please guide me.”  
“I’m selfish, dear boy. I want to spend hours worshipping ye. Hours doing those things Harry alluded to.” Eggsy flushed beautifully, nerves and arousal vying. “I won’t now, though. Not this first time. I will wait till our experiences together give ye the confidence to enjoy it properly. This time I will be selfish in a different way. Use that strong young body of yours.” Merlin unbuttoned Eggsy’s trousers, the loose design falling freely, until his Omega stood before him completely unclothed, and flawless, desire pulsing in the throb of his hardness, the leak of his excitement glistening on the head, the rich blackcurrant and fresh mint of his slick filling Merlin’s senses. Lord, he wanted to taste that, knowing it would taste even better than it smelled, but he would save that. He had days with his love, sequestered here away from interruptions, to explore every facet – and he would use them, in full. Now, though, the Alpha inside him was clamouring, demanding the next stage, and who was he, a mere man, to do anything but make his Alpha and Eggsy’s Omega happy?

He shifted out of his own clothes smoothly, sitting at the edge of the wide, low bed, pulling Eggsy, almost dazed, until the younger man’s powerful thighs straddled his own.  
“Tell me what ye want, Eggsy,” he murmured between mouthing at the smooth, pale expanse of his muscular chest. “Fuck, ye really are a work of art. Michelangelo couldnae have done ye justice.”  
“I love how your accent gets stronger as you lose your mind,” Eggsy giggled.  
“Well, get ready for me tae move intae full Gaelic any moment now. Tell me.”  
“I don’t know,” Eggsy bent his head to nuzzle at Merlin’s neck, sending sparks of pleasure, making him grip those thighs even harder. “My stomach is clenching. No, not my stomach, lower down, like it’s excited for something. I haven’t ever been this hard. And I can feel myself getting wet.”  
“Aye, it is excited for something,” Merlin reached a hand behind Eggsy, sliding a long finger through the moisture gathering, his fingertip brushing over the ridged muscle, which fluttered in anticipation. Merlin and Eggsy moaned in unison on either side of the feeling.  
“Please, touch me there more. Inside me?” Merlin didn’t respond verbally, but he lifted his head to watch Eggsy’s face as he applied pressure, one finger smoothly entering on the wave of slick, Eggsy throwing his head back.  
“Ye like?”  
“Yes, yes, it feels so good, like it was made for me.”  
“There’s more that was made for you, darling.” He moved inside Eggsy, amazed at the feeling of his Omega accommodating him, adding another finger to test how comfortable the stretch was. Eggsy responded, rocking on the fingers inside him, going stiff when Merlin’s wandering fingers found the special place inside him, before moving his hips even harder, up and round.  
“More, please,” Eggsy sucked Merlin’s earlobe between his plush lips and Merlin removed his fingers, to a demanding whimper from Eggsy, which turned into a sultry moan when he positioned his own length there instead. Eggsy kept moving, accepting Merlin inside him, inch by inch, until he was flush with Merlin’s body.  
“Slow down, darling boy. Go at yer own pace.”  
“Oh I am. It feels so good, almost too good,” Eggsy’s voice caught with the overwhelming sensation and Merlin kissed him forcefully, stealing his breath for a moment, and his chance to over think, until he could feel Eggsy kissing back, squeezing his shoulders, his movements becoming broader as he rose and fell on Merlin’s entire length.  
“My knot’s forming,” Merlin offered a warning, not sure if Eggsy would want a knot the first time, but he crashed his lips on Merlin’s and moved even harder, whispering a plea into Merlin’s mouth and Merlin took his hips, slamming him down as his knot popped fully and he released inside his Omega. He wanted to feel Eggsy let go and went to stroke him, but Eggsy beat him, arching his back in pleasure and shooting pearly essence against Merlin’s stomach as Merlin pulled him forward to sink sharp canines over his scent gland, quickly lapping at the small wound as Eggsy rode out the sensation.

Merlin managed to shuffle them up the bed without too much awkwardness, Eggsy burrowed against his chest, stroking his fingers over Merlin’s ribs.  
“How are ye feeling?”  
“Amazing,” Eggsy purred.  
“It’ll only get better.”  
“You’ll kill me, Hamish Mycroft.”  
“Aye, well, we’ll go together then.”

Their mini honeymoon escape was perfect and they were drunk on each other by the time Percival picked them up several days later – a happiness that could only envelope their new home and extended family for many years to come, though the cottage in the woods always remained a special secret hideaway they could use, just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :-)  
Would really love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
